Tu trampa y mis engaños
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: En el juego del amor pierde el primero que se atreve a caer.
1. otra mas

-¿lo dices en serio?-pregunto con una voz temblorosa mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-sí, tu eres la única-oyó su voz desde el otro lado del teléfono-te amo-

-yo también te...-antes de que ella pudiera terminar de responder, él ya le había colgado. Se puso a llorar apenas termino la conversación.

Len, el chico que le gustaba desde que lo vio por primera vez en la escuela, al fin la había invitado a salir hace unos seis meses atrás. Para Miku fue un sueño hecho realidad hasta que comenzaron los rumores. Al inicio no lo creyó, pero los rumores se hacían más grandes y la confianza entre ellos comenzaba a desaparecer.

Él siempre decía que la amaba, pero aun así Len siempre mantenía distancias con ella haciendo que cada vez sospechara más, tal vez no la quería tanto, incluso se había estado portando frío últimamente. No sería extraño que Len la estuviera engañando, después de todo, él era conocido como uno de los chicos más guapos y seductores en su escuela, aun así, a Miku eso le dolía, ella había pensado que tal vez habría podido cambiar esa parte de Len, que tal vez el cambiaría y llegaría a tener ojos solo para ella. Que equivocada estaba.

Empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras veía el edificio enfrente de ella. Miku le había llamado desde afuera del edificio en donde vivía Len, si quería descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas, este era el momento.

Empezó a caminar hacia el departamento de Len tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien. Al fin estaba enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, vio la planta que estaba a lado de ella, Len le había dicho que en ese lugar guardaba una llave de emergencia. Cuando tuvo la llave en sus manos sentía que ya no tenía el valor para entrar, pero si no lo hacia las dudas seguirían molestándola.

Contuvo la respiración al entrar al departamento. Ya había estado aquí un par de veces, pero esta vez tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-¿Len?-pregunto tímidamente mientras abría a puerta. No encontró a nadie a simple vista. Empezó a recorrer el lugar cuando oyó un sonido que venia del cuarto de Len. Miku se dirigió a su cuarto para encontrarse con un Len semidesnudo y que al parecer no estaba solo. Dentro de su cuarto también estaba una chica a lado de él durmiendo cómodamente, ignorando el momento incomodo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Len algo nervioso. Miku no le respondió, sino que solo se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse por donde había llegado-o-oye, espera-

Len se puso enfrente de ella, bloqueándole la salida.

-déjame ir-dijo Miku tratando de que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir de sus ojos.

-déjame explicarte las cosas-dijo Len. Era cierto que estaba engañando a Miku, pero no esperaba a que las cosas terminaran así de mal.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres explicar?!¿Qué me viste la cara durante todo este tiempo? ¿Que nunca me quisiste?-dijo Miku con cierto enojo en su voz mientras trataba en vano de salir del departamento.

-no, yo solo…-trataba en vano de explicarse, pero sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo Miku era cierto.

-solo déjame ir, al final todo era cierto-en ese momento Len dejo tratar de explicarse para poner toda su atención en lo que Miku decía -simplemente eres un niñito mimado insensible que cree que por ser guapo y tener a su disposición el dinero de sus padres puede jugar con la gente para lograr lo que quiere sin importar las consecuencias, ¡no te importa nadie que no seas tú mismo!-

Se produjo un incómodo silencio después de que Miku terminara de decir aquello. Hubo algo en esas últimas palabras que habían tocado un punto sensible en él.

-muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar lo diré-dijo entre dientes para finalmente gritar -nunca me importaste, y si, solo te use, solo eres un nombre más en una larga lista de conquistas, ¡yo nunca te amé!-

Miku se quedó en shock después de oírlo decir eso. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cínico?

¿Cruel? Sí, pero en ese momento a Len no le importaba, por alguna razón empezaba a creer un sentimiento de rabia pero no estaba seguro de a quién iba dirigida.

-ahora lárgate de mi casa ¡piérdete!-dijo Len aun con ese enojo en su voz. No quería seguir desquitándose con Miku y tampoco tenía ganas de arreglar las cosas con ella. Se quitó del frente de la puerta para dejar que la chica del cabello turquesa saliera.

Finalmente, Miku salió del departamento siendo observada por Len. Miku había tratado de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo, ya se lo imaginaba, pero ¿realmente había necesidad de ser tan cruel con ella?

Len cerró la puerta de su departamento mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-solo es otra más que ha caído, eso es todo-se murmuro para finalmente regresar a su habitación en donde la esperaba su siguiente presa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hola :D...eh...bueno... pues este primer capitulo salio bastante corto, pero espero lo disfruten mucho. Como ya lo saben, ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenecen, es un pequeño escrito de fans para fans. Pasen y disfruten de la lectura, y cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja haganmela saber :3 estaré feliz de leer todo lo que me tengan que decir :3 gracias por leer.**


	2. regreso

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Su viaje en avión había sido bastante largo y cansado, pero eso no importaba, Rin estaba bastante ilusionada de al fin poder regresar a su ciudad natal. La rubia tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar por el aeropuerto. Miku le había dicho que vendría a recibirla con Yuma al aeropuerto y que no podía esperar para volver verla, pero desde que Rin bajo del avión no la había visto.

-supongo que el aeropuerto es bastante grande-bufo Rin tratando de justificar la ausencia de su amiga. Marco el número de Miku en su celular mientras seguía caminando por el aeropuerto, pero la de cabellos turquesas no respondía su llamada-vamos, responde Miku-

Vio como algunas de las personas tenían letreros con los nombres de las personas que buscaban, y estaba pensando en hacer algo parecido para buscar a Miku cuando vio a alguien a unos cuantos metros de ella. Era un chico que estaba vestido con una chamarra blanca y un gorro negro, sus ojos verdes estaban puestos sobre su celular mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos que traía puestos en ese momento. Rin no estaba muy segura de que fuera la persona que ella pensaba, pero al ver los cabellos rosados que sobresalían del gorro del chico no tuvo duda alguna de que era él.

-Yuma-grito Rin haciendo que el mencionado volteara a verla con una sonrisa. Ella corrió hacia el dispuesta a darle un abrazo pero se detuvo cuando estuvo en frente de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el pelirosa al ver que Rin se detuvo.

-es que olvide que no te gustan los abrazos- dijo ella tímidamente.

-bueno, supongo que esta es una ocasión especial, así que…-Yuma ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Rin se abalanzo sobre el -bienvenida de vuelta Rin-

-me alegro tanto de volver a verte-le sonrió la chica. Yuma era su antiguo vecino y mejor amigo de la infancia. Cuando Rin se había ido de intercambio le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a estar sin Yuma y Miku, ellos eran sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, simplemente no sabía que haría sin ellos, cosa que le recordó algo su principal duda desde que había bajado del avión -por cierto ¿y Miku?-

-bueno ella, supongo que ha de estar en casa-respondió Yuma cambiando de humor y haciendo que Rin se preocupara -me dijo que no tenía ánimos de salir, pero que te vería después, me pareció que estaba bastante deprimida así que no creí que sería buena idea insistir-

-ya veo-dijo Rin algo pensativa, ayer en la mañana Miku parecía alegre cuando le llamo, ¿Qué podría haber sucedido después de eso para dejarla tan triste? Quería saber que había pasado, Miku era su mejor amiga, y si estaba deprimida Rin quería estar ahí para apoyarla de la misma forma en la que ella la apoyaba siempre.

-ahora iras a casa de Miku ¿cierto?-pregunto Yuma prácticamente adivinando sus pensamientos.

-sip, ¿podrías llevarme a su casa?-pregunto Rin.

-no soy tu chofer personal-respondió Yuma

-por favor-le suplico a rubia engrandeciendo sus ojos como cachorro.

-eso no funcionara-dijo Yuma, pero él seguía bajo a insistente mirada de la rubia, quien aún lo veía con ojos de cachorro.

-de acuerdo-cedió Yuma finalmente sacando las llaves de su auto.

….

-aun no puedo creer que Miku te haya cachado-dijo León después de reír-aunque me sorprende más que ella no descubriera antes que le estabas poniendo los cuernos, estoy seguro de que te acostaste con al menos ocho chicas cuando andabas con ella-

Los dos chicos se encontraban en un restaurante cerca de sus casas, en donde Len ya le había contado a su amigo lo sucedido.

-¿y volverás con ella?-pregunto León mientras tomaba una cucharada del pastel de chocolate que tenía enfrente. Len negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su café. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué había sido el novio de Miku, si realmente nunca le había gustado.

-ya tuve lo que quería, no tendría sentido estar más tiempo con ella-respondió Len tratando de no recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior-además creo que es tiempo de enfocarme en mi siguiente objetivo- después de decir eso volteo a la librería que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Dentro de la librería se encontraba una chica, estudiaban en la misma escuela, solo que ella era de un curso superior. Piel blanca, una figura bien proporcionada, su largo cabello rosa que caía en cascada y resaltaba sus ojos celestes. Hermosa, esa era la única palabra con la que Len podía describir a Luka Megurine. Desde que la había visto por primera vez cuando había entrado a la escuela, solo podía pensar en que tenía que ser suya, ella era su máximo objetivo.

-¿y escuchaste los rumores?-pregunto León interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Len volvió a negar con la cabeza, por lo que su amigo continuo hablando-dicen que Luka está teniendo problemas con su novio, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que terminen su relación, pareciera que el destino está a tu favor Len-

Len sabía que León tenía razón. Acababa de terminar con Miku, y Luka, la chica más guapa de la escuela a punto de terminar con su novio, Len sonrió para sus adentros ¿acaso las cosas podrían ser más sencillas?

 _-pronto serás mía Luka-_ pensó recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

….

Su celular había sonado demasiadas veces esa misma mañana, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de contestar. Abrazo sus piernas con más fuerza mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Aún estaba dolida por lo que le había dicho Len.

 _"Nunca me importaste, y si, solo te use, solo eres un nombre más en una larga lista de conquistas, ¡yo nunca te amé!"_

Sabía que su relación no duraría por siempre pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel? A Len no le había bastado con engañarla, sino que también había admitido que lo había hecho, y Miku estaba segura de que esa no fue la única vez. A ella en verdad le gustaba Len, pero, ¿Qué esperaba al haberse enamorado de un chico con fama de "playboy" como lo era Len? A las personas como él no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás. En estos momentos, Miku debería estar odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era como si pudiera borrar sus recuerdos juntos de un momento a otro. A su mente llegaban una infinidad de recuerdos, el día en que se hicieron novios…o el día en que dieron su primer beso juntos…incluso el día en que ella se había entregado por completo a él…y ahora a esos recuerdos también se unía el recuerdo de su ruptura.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. No tenía ganas de abrir, pero se acordó de que su hermano mayor, Mikuo, había salido esta mañana, y por alguna razón siempre se olvidaba de sus llaves antes de salir, lo más posible es que fuera él. Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando Miku abrió la puerta no se encontró con su hermano, sino con el rostro de una persona diferente a la que no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Era Rin su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero la sonrisa de Rin se desvaneció apenas vio los ojos hinchados de Miku. Miku forzó una sonrisa, realmente se alegraba tener de nuevo a su mejor amiga, pero no podía negar que sus ánimos seguían por los suelos.

-vine desde el otro lado del mundo ¿y encuentro a mi mejor amiga así?-dijo Rin abrazando a Miku mientras trataba de adivinar qué había pasado-ven, es hora de arreglar esto-dijo entrando a la casa de Miku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí termina el cap! :D... espero que les guste. Gracias por leer. cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja háganla saber, cada opinión es importante así que quisiera saber lo que piensan de esta pequeña historia que apenas comienza :3**

 **Shirooop: el primer review de esta historia :3 espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste mucho...y bueno, no sera una batalla entre dos playboys, pero esta bastante cerca,aunque eso si te prometo muchos enredos amorosos durante toda la historia ;)**


	3. el primer día de clases: parte I

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Rin saliendo de la cocina con unos platos con helado. Miku asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de mostrar una sonrisa. Aún seguía triste, pero al menos ya había dejado de llorar-ese tipo no te merece, es un completo patán-dijo Rin mientras le daba uno de los platos y se sentaba en el sillón.

Miku ya le había contado toda la historia. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan cruel?

-fue mi culpa, debí de verlo venir-dijo Miku con los ojos hinchados.

-claro que no fue tu culpa-dijo Rin un tanto enojada mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca-él no tenía derecho de jugar así contigo, no tienes idea de cómo quisiera golpearlo en la cara, ese idiota no se merece tus lagrimas-competo mientras daba golpes al aire.

-creo que tienes razón- respondió Miku jugando un poco con la cuchara que estaba en su plato de helado-olvidare a ese idiota-

-bien dicho-sonrió Rin

-por cierto, ni siquiera te he preguntado sobre cómo te fue de intercambio-dijo Miku cambiando de tema.

-increíble, no tienes idea de todo lo que te tengo que contar-respondió Rin con emoción-pero me tomara tiempo-

-descuida tenemos todo lo que queda del día-dijo Miku contagiándose de la emoción de Rin, dejando a lado su experiencia con Len, se sentía emocionada de tener de nuevo a su mejor amiga -es más, quédate a dormir, algo me dice que en verdad es mucho lo que vamos a hablar-

….

 _El día siguiente…_

Era lunes por la mañana. Con ayuda de Miku, Rin había podido inscribirse en la misma escuela que ella, incluso le había conseguido el uniforme de la escuela y que las pusieran juntas en el mismo salón de clases, y todo eso en un par de minutos. A veces Rin se preguntaba si Miku podía hacer magia o algo por el estilo, sin la ayuda de Miku, Rin se hubiera tardado al menos una semana haciendo el proceso de inscripción.

-no sé qué haría sin ti Miku-dijo Rin mientras se ponía el suéter de la escuela.

-vamos, para eso están las amigas-sonrió Miku mientras se amarraba el cabello en sus típicas coletas-pero debemos irnos, porque faltan…¡cinco minutos para comenzar las clases!-apenas se dio cuenta de la hora, tomo a Rin del brazo y ambas salieron corriendo de la casa.

….

Yuma estaba sentado en su butaca terminando de componer una canción, cuando oyó como alguien ocupaba la mesa que estaba a su lado.

-entonces no quiero volver a verte-dijo Luka antes de colgarle a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono. Ella soltó un bufido mientras sacaba su libro de biología de su mochila.

-¿así que ya es oficial?-le pregunto Yuma. Luka asintió con la cabeza.

-sep, oficialmente ya no tengo novio-respondió Luka mientras abría su libro-parece que en el mundo ya casi no quedan buenos chicos-

-lo que pasa es que tú eliges a puros chicos idiotas como novios, eso es algo muy diferente-respondió Yuma con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a una persona que estaba de otro lado del salón. En una de las butacas cerca de la puerta se encontraba Gakupo, un chico que había estado enamorado de Luka desde que tenían diez años. Yuma no lo había tratado mucho, pero no parecía un mal sujeto, es decir, era un chico inteligente, alto, amable y hasta cierto punto guapo, aún seguía sin entender como Luka no lo había notado hasta ahora-sí, ese es tu problema, necesitas buscar a un chico menos idiota-

-lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima- respondió Luka

-si Luka, lo que tú necesitas es un chico como yo-bromeo Kaito quien acababa de llegar mientras se sentaba en la butaca que estaba enfrente de Yuma.

-este…no creo que seas mi tipo-respondió Luka mientras ella y Yuma contenían una risa.

-vamos, ¿acaso soy demasiado para ti?-dijo Kaito siguiendo con su broma

-demasiado torpe queras decir-respondió Luka, haciendo que Yuma soltara una carcajada.

-eso dolió Luka-dijo Kaito mientras fingía estar ofendido

-pero todos sabemos que es verdad-dijo Yuma mientras paraba de reír-por cierto, ya termine la letra de la canción, solo hay que justarlas con tus partituras y estará lista-

-este…es una historia algo graciosa…y…-empezó a hablar Kaito con una risa nerviosa.

-no la terminaste ¿cierto?-supuso Yuma

-pues…-volvió a hablar Kaito mientras recordaba el concurso de comer helado al que fue en el fin de semana en lugar de hacer las partituras-digamos que tuve algunos… ¿inconvenientes?-finalizo no muy convencido de lo que decía. Tanto Yuma como Luka ya suponían cuales eran los "inconvenientes" de Kaito, y realmente no era muy difícil adivinarlo si la única pasión del peliazul era el helado.

-se supone que la canción estaría terminada el día de hoy-reprocho Yuma

-descuida, te prometo que la acabare hoy llegando a casa-dijo Kaito.

-eso sí que no, te quedaras en tu descanso a terminar las partituras, y te estaré vigilando para que acabes lo más pronto posible-dijo Yuma. Kaito soltó un suspiro.

-adiós descanso-dijo el peliazul con resignacion

….

Len estaba platicando con León enfrente de sus casilleros de ambos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

 _"Me divertí contigo ese sábado….espero que podamos repetirlo xoxo~ Seeu"_

-¿Quién es?-pregunto León mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

-solo es Seeu, nada importante-respondió Len volviendo a meter su celular en su bolsillo. Metió algunos libros en su mochila en el momento en el que su mejor amigo le volvió a hablar.

-ahí viene tu ex-le dijo en voz baja-y al parecer no viene sola-

Cuando León dijo eso, Len volteo de reojo. Al parecer Miku tenía prisa, pero a pesar de eso la chica de las coletas lo vio. Len pudo ver un fugaz destello de tristeza cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, seguramente seguía dolida por lo que le había hecho. Para su suerte, Miku desvió la vista y continúo su camino, él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando vio que Miku no iba sola.

La de cabellos turquesas estaba guiando a una chica que Len no había visto antes en la escuela, o al menos no la había notado hasta ahora. Llevaba su corto cabello rubio peinado con un moño blanco y su fleco recogido con algunos pasadores de tal forma que resaltaba los rasgos finos de su rostro, y ni hablar de esos grandes ojos azules.

Vio como las chicas se alejaban por el pasillo. No iba a negar que esa chica era linda, había algo en ella que había logrado llamar su atención. Len se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó la voz de León.

-la chica nueva es mía-dijo su mejor amigo haciendo que Len volviera en si

-ni hablar, es mía-respondió el inmediatamente.

-vamos Lenny déjale algo a los demás-dijo León mientras se ponía enfrente de él-además tu dijiste que ibas a comenzar con "tu nuevo objetivo", no me digas que ya te olvidaste de Luka-

-si las cosas son así, creo que solo hay una salida-dijo Len tomando una actitud será que después de unos segundos León también imito-no quería llegar a esto pero…-

-si no hay de otra-competo León-acabemos con esto-

Casi al mismo tiempo los dos formaron un puño mientras tenían la mirada fija sobre el otro. Len respiro profundo antes de hacer algo, sabía que las cosas dependerían de lo que él fuera a hacer en ese momento…

-¡piedra papel o tijeras!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Para su suerte, Len gano cuando puso papel contra la piedra de León.

-ja, ahora es mía- se jacto Len antes de hacer un pequeño bailecito para festejar su victoria mientras León maldecía por lo bajo.

-sí, si bien hecho-dijo León tratando de bajarle los humos a su rubio amigo-pero te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿ya te olvidaste de Luka?-

-la chica nueva no me tomara mucho tiempo, ya lo veras-respondió Len con una sonrisa.

-si te das cuenta de que es la amiga de tu reciente ex, y que las chicas no suelen salir con los exnovios de sus amigas-le dijo León-Miku le contara de ti…viejo esa chica va a odiarte-

Len no sabía cómo responder a eso, pero no fue necesario porque justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases. Ya solucionaría eso después, al final de todo, no por nada la mayoría de las chicas que lo conocían se habían enamorado de el ¿cierto?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **aquí traigo otro capitulo(se que no es muy largo pero tratare de arreglar eso en los siguientes capítulos)** **:D espero les guste mucho. ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario, critica o queja es recibida así que háganla saber,** **recuerden que cada lector es valioso :3 gracias por leer**

 **como ya saben ni vocaloid ni los personajes de la historia me pertenecen.**

 **: aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo :D gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 sera un fic largo así que seguiré publicando por un largo tiempo, espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos :D**

 **Nya-nya: lo se, lo se, lo capítulos que he subido hasta ahora han sido algo cortos, pero prometo que tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos y publicar mas seguido :) y si, esta historia sera un RinxLen (RinxLen forever /n.n/) pero de esta historia nadie sale sin pareja XD, así que espero disfrutes lo que viene a continuación :3**


	4. primer día de clases: parte II

Las primeras horas del día transcurrieron con normalidad. El profesor Kiyoteru hacia que ella pudiera entender las cosas con más facilidad. Cuando el timbre del descanso sonó, Rin y Miku salieron del salón para dirigirse a sus casilleros, o mejor dicho para que Miku la dirigiera a Rin su casillo.

-¿la escuela tiene una cafetería cierto?-pregunto Rin mientras caminaban, a lo que Miku asintió en respuesta-estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir a comer antes de la siguiente clase, aún tenemos media hora-

-lo lamento Rin pero tengo que estudiar, si repruebo algebra mi mama me matara-respondió Miku con una graciosa mueca de disgusto-pero puedes decirle a Yuma, tal vez él quiera ir, posiblemente ahora este en el salón de música como siempre-

-tal vez lo…espera ¡¿Yuma estudia aquí?!...y lo más importante ¿la escuela tiene un salón de música?-pregunto Rin algo impactada. Miku volvió a asentir en respuesta a las dos preguntas de su amiga.

-sí, recuerda que él es un año mayor que…-comenzó a hablar Miku, pero cuando se dio cuenta Rin ya se estaba alejando por el pasillo en busca del salón de música-…nosotras…cielos, había olvidado lo impaciente que es…me pregunto en cuanto tiempo se dará cuenta de que el salón de música se encuentra del otro lado-sonrió la de las coletas antes de irse a estudiar.

….

Después de cinco minutos rondando por la escuela, Rin se dio cuenta de estaba perdida. Tal vez debió de preguntarle a Miku donde estaba el salón de música. Después de un rato, la rubia se encontró una puerta al final del pasillo, la abrió esperando que fuera el salón de música, pero en lugar de eso entro al baño, que para su suerte era el baño de mujeres.

 _"perderse en la escuela…que patético Rin"_ pensó reprochándose a sí misma.

Frente al espejo del baño había dos chicas maquillándose, Rin pensaba preguntarles sobre el salón de música cuando sin querer oyó lo que estaban hablando las chicas.

-¿oíste lo de Miku?-pregunto la chica de cabello blanco a la chica que tenía a su lado-todos hablan de eso-

-la escuela es demasiado pequeña, ¿Quién no lo habría oído ya Haku?-respondió su amiga de ojos ámbar mientras se ponía rímel en las pestañas-que estúpida, ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que su novio la estaba engañando con cientos de chicas?-

-y tú eras una de esas chicas ¿cierto Neru?-pregunto la peliblanca, haciendo que Rin se interesara en la futura respuesta. Neru solo sonrió con satisfacción antes de guardar su rímel en su mochila.

-digamos que fue inevitable-respondió la de ojos ámbar volteando a ver a Haku- después de todo, Miku no era suficientemente buena para alguien como el-

Rin apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse, pero era difícil viendo como aquella chica estaba burlándose de su mejor amiga. Haku y Neru se dirigían a la salida del baño, Rin se disponía a dejarlas pasar sin hacer nada, no quería meterse en problemas el primer día de clases, pero algo en ella simplemente le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Cuando el par de chicas caminaron enfrente de ella, Rin estiro levemente su pie hacia al frente, lo suficiente para hacer que Neru tropezara.

-¡¿pero a ti qué diablos te pasa?!-pregunto Neru encarándola enojada.

-tú fuiste quien insulto a mi mejor amiga-respondió Rin con el mismo enojo-además no entiendo cómo es que te enorgullece ser tomada como plato de segunda mesa de un chico al que posiblemente no le importas-

Tal vez Rin se había exaltado al decir eso último, porque vio como el rostro de Neru cambiaba de molesta a increíblemente furiosa, pero era cierto lo que acababa de decir, no pensaba en retractarse.

A los cinco segundos después, Rin estaba corriendo por la escuela siendo perseguida por el par de chicas furiosas.

 _"¿cómo es que siempre termino en este tipo de problemas?"_ se reprochó la rubia mientras corría. Por suerte, Rin corría bastante rápido, pero sabía que Neru y Haku no la dejarían ir tan fácil.

Rin dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos tratando de despistarlas, pero para su mala suerte, una persona salió de uno de los salones. La rubia trato de frenar, aunque no lo logro, por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Se había raspado la rodilla, pero Rin no le tomo importancia, sino que volteo hacia atrás para ver a las chicas que estaban persiguiéndola antes de que tropezara. Las dos chicas se acercaban rápidamente hasta que Haku detuvo a Neru por alguna razón. La peliblanca le dijo un par de palabras a Neru mientras señalaba a la persona con la que Rin había tropezado.

Neru maldijo en voz baja antes de dirigirle a Rin una mirada que decía "esto no ha acabado". Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando alguien estiro la mano enfrente de ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la persona enfrente de ella. Con todo el asunto de Neru, Rin casi se había olvidado de que había tropezado con otra persona.

-si-dijo mientras aceptaba la mano de aquella persona-por cierto lamento haber chocado contigo-

-descuida, yo estaba algo distraído-respondió la persona que estaba frente a ella. Rin estaba sacudiéndose su uniforme tratando de quitarle el polvo que le había quedado cuando tropezó antes cruzar miradas con aquella persona.

Era un chico de ojos azul celeste y el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Por un momento Rin sintió que no sabía ni su propio nombre, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en el pasillo. Faltaban unos escasos diez minutos antes de que acabara el descanso.

-eres nueva ¿cierto?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa. Rin asintió y aprovecho para preguntarle lo que había estado buscando.

-¿sabes dónde está el salón de música?-pregunto Rin tratando de esconder su impaciencia, se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-amm…si, da la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo y entra al segundo salón de la izquierda-dijo el chico mientras señalaba el camino por el que debía ir-si quieres puedo llevarte, mi nombre es…-

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de presentarse, Rin volvió a salir corriendo por el camino que él le había dicho. Rin en serio necesitaba de dejar de ser tan impaciente, pero si no se iba en ese momento no llegaría antes de que acabara el descanso.

El chico solo vio algo confundido como la rubia se había ido corriendo otra vez por el pasillo. Jamás le había pasado algo así, desde que tenía memoria ninguna chica lo había dejado hablando solo. No había salido como esperaba, pero ese al menos era un inicio para los planes de ese chico, así comenzó el plan de seducción del gran Len Kagamine.

Len volteo hacia el piso en donde se encontraba un pequeño moño color blanco y lo levanto para verlo mejor. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lado antes, oh claro…era el moño con el que estaba peinada la chica con la que acababa de chocar, o mejor dicho, la chica que choco con él cuando salía de clases.

….

Al peliazul jamás se le había hecho tan largo un descanso. Había tratado de escabullirse varias veces desde que había comenzado el descanso, pero Yuma no le quitaba el ojo de encima, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si hubiera terminado las partituras cuando tenía que hacerlo y ahora podría estar comiendo helado. Kaito volteo a ver a Yuma otra vez, quien estaba afinando su guitarra, esperaba que el peli rosa estuviera lo bastante distraído para salir antes de que terminara el descanso. Kaito volteo a ver a la puerta y luego regreso a mirada hacia Yuma. La puerta no estaba muy lejos, si salía rápido tal vez Yuma no lo vería y así…

-ni siquiera se te ocurra irte-dijo Yuma adivinando sus pensamientos.

-pero tengo hambre y el descanso está a punto de acabar-replico Kaito a lo que Yuma solo suspiro con algo de fastidio

-sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para terminarla-dijo Yuma-después de clases iremos a comer, y si quieres yo pago la cuenta, pero ahora enfócate en terminar-

Esas palabras animaron a Kaito. Para el peliazul, el que Yuma para la cuenta de la comida era sinónimo de helado gratis, por lo que el chico asintió y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, entre más pronto terminara, mejor ¿cierto?

Estaba a punto de escribir más acordes en la libreta que tenía en las manos cuando vio que alguien llego al salón de música. Usualmente, ningún estudiante entraba al salón de música además de él y Yuma, y mucho menos a la hora del descanso, por lo que se interesó en saber quién era.

La persona que había abierto la puerta del salón de música era una chica que no había visto antes en la escuela, y eso que la escuela no era muy grande, pero ella llevaba el uniforme por lo que intuyo que era nueva. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y apenas era lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzar sus hombros. No era demasiado alta ni tenía un cuerpo de modelo, sin embargo, había algo en ella que hacía que Kaito no pudiera dejar de verla, como si algo dentro de él le dijera que ella era especial. Parecía que ella acababa de correr hasta el salón porque estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sostenía sus rodillas para después levantar la mirada hacia su amigo.

-creí que no llegaría antes de que terminara el descanso, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu también estudiabas aquí Yuma?-dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Kaito la viera aún más linda.-bueno no importa, quería saber si querías ir a comer algo antes de que terminara el descanso-volvió a hablar.

Por un momento Kaito había olvidado la presencia de Yuma, ¿Qué le estaba pasando en ese momento? Se sentía extraño, como si no supiera que sentir y hasta donde él sabia, eso solo le ocurría cuando comía un bote entero de su sabor favorito de helado.

-me gustaría, pero debemos terminar esta canción ¿cierto Kaito?-dijo Yuma haciendo que Kaito se sobresaltara levemente en su lugar cuando se dirigió a él, a lo que Kaito solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ese fue el momento en que la chica reparo en su presencia. Los dos cruzaron miradas por un momento hasta que Yuma noto el momento de silencio que se había formado.

-oh, cierto ustedes dos no se conocen-intervino Yuma-Kaito, ella es Rin, y Rin, él es Kaito, él me está ayudando a componer nuevas canciones y también me ayuda a cantarlas-Así que ese era su nombre.

-mucho gusto-respondió Rin con una sonrisa, luego como si hubiera recordado algo hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto que después se transformó en un gracioso mohín-oye no, se supone que yo soy quien te ayuda a componer, me siento remplazada-

-te fuiste del otro lado del mundo durante un año y medio-respondió Yuma-necesitaba alguien que me ayudara, además Kaito tiene una voz mucho más grave y él pudo cantar las canciones que estaban fuera de tu rango de voz-

-descuida, no quiero remplazarte-completo Kaito con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, supongo que está bien-respondió Rin sonriendo-pero ahora que he vuelto, a ayudarte a componer Yuma-dijo decidida y luego volteo a ver a Kaito-también quisiera cantar contigo, Kaito, si Yuma te eligió para ayudarlo, significa que debes tener una voz increíble-

Por un momento, Kaito se sonrojo con ese comentario.

-yo también quisiera cantar contigo-respondió el peliazul. En ese momento, su estómago empezó a gruñir, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse, pero esta vez de vergüenza. Rin soltó una leve risa.

-eso me recuerda, a lo que venía desde un inicio, sé que han estado dedicándole mucho tiempo a esta canción, pero también deber comer algo-dijo Rin-y no me pueden negar que tienen hambre-

-de verdad iríamos- comenzó Yuma-pero la canción debe estar lista lo más pronto posible, la necesitaremos la fiesta de invierno de este jueves-

-no llegaran al jueves si no comen-respondió Rin en tono autoritario-la comida también es importante-

-¿es que acaso solo piensan en comida?-pregunto Yuma.

-¡sí!-respondieron Kaito y Rin al mismo tiempo.

Yuma estaba a punto de ceder a la invitación pero antes de que pudiera aceptar, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso.

-supongo que ya no nos queda tiempo- dijo Yuma con una sonrisa-pero si quieres puedes ir con Kaito y conmigo a comer después de clases-

-supongo que no queda de otra-bufo Rin cierta resignación, la corrida hasta el salón de música sí que le había abierto el apetito-entonces nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí! espero que les guste mucho :D gracias por leer. espero que sigan leyendo la historia y sigan mandando sus reviews, es importante para mi saber su opinion.**

 **creo que no es necesario decirlo pero lo haré de todos modos: ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionado me pertenece**


	5. un doloroso recuerdo

Los tres salían del salón de música para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones cuando Yuma hablo.

-oye Rin, ¿Cómo te raspaste la rodilla?-pregunto el peli rosa cerrando la puerta.

-es una larga historia-dijo Rin tratando de evadir el tema mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba-no…no no no ¡no! ¡No pude haberlo perdido!-comenzó a decir mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunto Yuma algo confundido mientras intercambiaba miradas con Kaito que también estaba algo confundido.

-de mi moño-respondió ella mientras seguía buscando con la mirada-¿no se habrá quedado dentro del salón de música?-pregunto esperanzada

-no lo creo-respondió Yuma algo pensativo.

-cuando llegaste al salón de música no llevabas ningún moño-dijo Kaito, estaba seguro de eso, después de todo se había quedado embobado viéndola cuando llego.

-pero….no pude haberlo perdido-dijo la rubia en voz baja.

-tranquila, después lo buscaremos, pero ahora hay que irnos a clases o llegaremos tarde-dijo Yuma tratando de calmarla, después de todo él ya sabía lo valioso que era ese moño para ella. Rin solo asintió antes de irse a su clase.

….

Miku estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo al salón de clases. Estaba preocupada que Rin no encontrara el camino de vuelta al salón de clases, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando ya la vio dentro del salón de clases. Se acercó sonriente con su amiga cuando vio que Rin estaba con una mirada triste mientras tenía la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa.

-¿ocurrió algo cuando no estaba contigo?-pregunto Miku mientras se sentaba en la banca de al lado.

-no tienes ni idea-dijo Rin sin ánimos, mientras recordaba-pero lo más importante y para resumir, perdí mi moño-

Miku no se creía lo que Rin estaba diciendo. Rin tenía ese moño desde hace años, lo cuidaba más que su propia vida y ni siquiera se lo quitaba para dormir (le constaba eso, lo había comprobado las veces en que Rin se había quedado a dormir en su casa).

-¿pero cómo ocurrió?-pregunto Miku aun algo incrédula.

-no lo sé, cuando llegue al salón de música ya no llevaba puesto-respondió la rubia-revise los pasillos cuando regrese aquí, pero no había ni rastro de mi moño-

-deberá aparecer, te ayudare a buscarlo-dijo Miku con una sonrisa-tal vez alguien lo haya encontrado y no sepa de quien es-

Rin se esforzó para mostrar una sonrisa, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Cuando las clases volvieron a comenzar, ella no pudo prestar mucha atención, cada cinco minutos se distraía pensando en donde podría estar ese moño.

- _no pude haberlo perdido ¿cierto? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de que o había perdido?-_ pensó mientras a su mente llegaba ese recuerdo.

….

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin!-le dijeron mientras ponían el pastel de chocolate frente a ella. Era el día en que cumplía nueve años._

 _-pide un deseo-dijo su padre mientras encendía a vela sobre el pastel. Rin tomo aire, pero se detuvo justo antes de soplarle a la vela_

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto su mamá al ver que Rin no apagaba la vela._

 _-no sé qué voy a desear-respondió la rubia algo pensativa-¿puedo desear un pony?… ¿o será mejor un unicornio?-_

 _-no creo que sea una buena idea pedir un unicornio Rin-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa_

 _-tienes razón, mejor pediré un pegaso-dijo Rin para finalmente cerrar los ojos y soplar la vela. Cuando abrió los ojos empezó a voltear hacia todos lados-¿Dónde está mi pegaso?-_

 _-este Rin…-comenzó a hablar su padre. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hija que los pegasos no existían?-tu pegaso…-_

 _-¡no ha llegado!-intervino la mamá de Rin para no decepcionarla-los deseos de cumpleaños no se cumplen tan rápido-_

 _-¿pero vendrá cierto?- pregunto Rin ilusionada_

 _-por supuesto-respondió su mamá. Sabía que no era bueno mentirle a los hijos, pero era una pequeña mentira piadosa, no le hacía daño a nadie-los deseos de cumpleaños siempre se hacen realidad-_

 _Esas palabras hicieron a la pequeña Rin sonreír._

 _-¿y ustedes que me darán de regalo?-pregunto Rin con curiosidad-ustedes también tienen que darme un regalo-_

 _Esas palabras le sacaron una risa a su padre mientras que su madre sacaba una pequeña caja de regalo envuelta en un papel rojo brillante._

 _-aquí esta nuestro regalo-dijo su madre_

 _-pero mi unicornio no cabe en una caja tan pequeña-dijo Rin examinando la pequeña caja con la mirada-¿Qué es?-_

 _Rin estiro las manos tratando de tomar la caja, pero su mamá la puso fuera de su alcance_

 _-recuerda que los regalos se abren hasta el final-dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Rin hizo un pequeño puchero, ¿Por qué tenía que esperar tanto para abrirlo? En fin, ya se entretendría jugando con algo hasta que pudiera abrirlo._

 _Ese día lo celebro con sus padres y con sus amigos más cercanos, Miku y Yuma. Rin nunca había sido una niña demasiado popular o sociable, pero para ella estaba bien si podía celebrar ese día especial con las personas que quería._

 _Para las nueve de la noche, Rin ya se había cansado de jugar que termino durmiéndose en la resbaladilla que estaba en el patio trasero, igual que Yuma y Miku quienes estaban en el piso durmiendo después de intentar jugar en el columpio por última vez antes de caer rendidos._

 _Era una escena graciosa, aun así, la mama de Rin los llevo adentro. Esa noche los niños se quedarían a dormir, y los padres de Rin se quedarían a cuidarlos, o se suponía que ese era el plan._

 _Dos horas más tarde una llamada llego al teléfono del padre de Rin. Era una llamada de trabajo, al parecer habían tenido problemas con unos documentos de la empresa en la que trabajaba y tenían que solucionarlo lo más rápido posible. Los padres de Rin trabajaban juntos en la misma empresa, por lo que la madre de Rin decidió acompañarlo, diciendo que si iban los dos acabarían más rápido._

 _Después de llamar a Lola, la niñera para cuidar de los niños, los padres de Rin se dirigieron a la empresa._

 _Esa misma madrugada, Rin despertó con ganas de ir al baño, por lo que se levantó de su cama y camino hacia el baño. Después de salir del baño, Rin aún tenía sueño, sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Eran las tres de la mañana y las luces de la sala aún seguían prendidas. Rin se asomó para ver qué era lo que ocurría._

 _Vio como Lola estaba en la puerta hablando con dos personas vestidas de negro. Al parecer su niñera estaba preocupada mientras hablaba y tenía los ojos rojos. Rin tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que cuando Lola cerró la puerta Rin se acercó a ella._

 _-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos Lola?-pregunto Rin. Lola se sorprendió un poco de que Rin no estuviera durmiendo. Rin esperaba a que Lola la regañara por estar levantada tan tarde pero en vez de eso la niñera se hinco a su altura._

 _Rin estaba algo extrañada, Lola no solía comportarse de esa forma. Pero algo que le extraño aún más fue que Lola tenía en sus manos el regalo que sus padres le darían por su cumpleaños y que ella no había podido abrir por quedarse dormida._

 _-¿Qué haces con mi regalo?-volvió a preguntar Rin. No sabía si lo soñó o no, pero creyó ver lágrimas en el rostro de Lola._

 _-veras Rin…esas personas vinieron a dejar tu regalo porque…-Lola sentía que el nudo que tenía en la garganta en ese momento no la dejaba continuar hablando._

 _-¿Por qué trajeron mi unicornio?-completo Rin ingenuamente. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba._

 _-no…es porque esto es lo único que pudieron rescatar del auto de tus padres-dijo Lola sin poder verla a los ojos-lo lamento mucho Rin-_

 _Lola le tendió la caja, y cuando Rin la noto pudo ver que algunas partes del papel rojo brillante ya estaban quemadas y maltratadas. Podría haber sido una niña pequeña, pero sabía que significaban las palabras de Lola, pero hizo "esa" pregunta de todas formas._

 _-¿en dónde están mis padres?-pregunto Rin tratando que no le temblara la voz con la repuesta que estaban a punto de darle._

 _-ellos ya no volverán-dijo Lola. Rin salió corriendo en ese momento hacia el que era el cuarto de sus padres que a partir de ahora estaría vacía._

 _Apenas entro a la habitación cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzó a llorar. Se suponía que ese día era su cumpleaños, un día que debía estar lleno de felicidad y aun así…_

 _Volteo a ver la caja que ahora tenía en las manos, el color brillante que tenía cuando su mama se la mostro por primera vez había sido remplazado por uno más opaco cubierto con un poco de escombro y ceniza, a pesar de eso pareciera como si el contenido estuviera intacto. Comenzó a abrirlo con delicadeza, como si tratara de comprender lo que ocurría con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando finalmente abrió la caja, ahí estaba un pequeño moño blanco, el regalo que tanto había estado esperando y que ahora se había convertido en su posesión más preciada, y con el moño había una pequeña nota escrita con la inconfundible letra de su madre:_

 _"los lazos con las personas que amas no se rompen tan fácilmente…te queremos mucho Rin…feliz cumpleaños"_

….

Ese recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían acabado. Fue hasta ese momento que Rin se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas lágrimas en el rostro las cuales limpio toscamente con el dorso de su mano, por suerte para ella nadie salvo Miku noto sus lágrimas.

Mierda. Se la había pasado lo que quedaba de la clase pensando en lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Le dolía ese recuerdo.

-¿estas lista para buscar tu moño?- pregunto Miku tratando de animarla con una sonrisa. Ella había estado ese día con Rin, entendía porque ese moño era tan valioso para la rubia, ese había sido el último regalo que sus padres le habían dado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí! esta vez quise enfocarme un poco en el pasado de Rin ya que pensé que seria algo importante para otros sucesos que vendrán en la historia. gracias por leer :3 háganme saber que les parece la historia, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, quejas y también tomatazos XD.**

 **espero que les guste mucho. de fans para fans con mucho amor :3**


	6. indirectas incomprendidas

El chico se dejó caer sobre el sillón que estaba en la biblioteca. A esa hora, la biblioteca solía quedarse sola, incluso la bibliotecaria se iba del lugar.

El día de hoy, las clases habían sido extremadamente aburridas para él, pero en lugar de irse a su casa decidió quedarse en la biblioteca. Sus padres irían a visitar su departamento hoy, pero Len no quiera verlos, así que entre más tarde llegara a su departamento, mejor para él, en este momento cualquier lugar era mejor que su propio departamento, incluso un lugar tan aburrido como la biblioteca.

Lo único bueno que había tenido el día de hoy, fue el choque que había tenido con esa chica nueva. Ni siquiera sabía aun como se llamaba, es decir, ella ni siquiera lo había dejado presentarse, pero eso daba igual, tarde o temprano ella terminaría cayendo igual que las demás. Ahora que lo pensaba, Len aún tenía guardado en su mochila el moño que a ella se le había caído cuando chocaron. Sabía que era algo un poco patético, pero ese moño podía ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo, podría volver a encontrarse con ella con la excusa de devolverle su moño.

Bufo una vez más antes de que alguien ocupara el espacio que sobraba del otro lado del sillón. Levanto levemente la cabeza para ver quien se había sentado a lado de él. El chico se emocionó al ver que era una chica de cabellera rubia, pero ese sentimiento se disipo cuando vio que no era quien él quería que fuera.

-¿tuviste un mal día Lenny?-pregunto Neru con una voz melosa mientras se acercaba a él.

-pudo estar mejor-respondió Len encogiendo los hombros-¿y qué tal tu día?-

Len pudo ver como la chica formaba una mueca de enojo al recordarlo.

-mal, una idiota me puso el pie cuando yo iba a salir del baño, me hizo tropezar-dijo Neru con cierta irritación en su voz.

Len soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse la escena. Sabía que había muchas personas a las que no les agradaba Neru, y estaba seguro de que si alguien le había puesto el pie no era por ser un angelito precisamente, lo que si era algo nuevo fue que alguien se atreviera a hacer enojar a Neru.

-pero…-la voz de la chica deshizo el silencio de la biblioteca-se cómo hacer que mi día mejore-

Neru se comenzó a acercar más a él y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Len sabía que era lo que Neru quería, y él no se iba a oponer.

-¿Qué dices Len? ¿Quieres divertirte un poco?-pregunto la chica en voz baja, casi susurrándole mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del rubio.

-¿y que estamos esperando?-respondió Len siguiéndole el juego.

…..

Rin se recargo contra la pared del pasillo. Había pasado tiempo desde que habían acabado las clases, y ella seguía sin encontrar su moño.

 _"vamos Rin que tan difícil es encontrar un moño"_ pensó para sí misma antes de volver a recorrer la escuela.

…..

-hola chicos-saludo la peliazul mientras se acercaba al par de chicos que estaban en la entrada.

-hola Miku-saludo Yuma-¿Rin ya encontró su moño?-

-aun no, no se resigna a perderlo-respondió Miku-al parecer no quiere salir de la escuela sin encontrarlo-

-habíamos quedado en ir a comer, ¿si vendrá con nosotros?-pregunto Yuma. Miku solo se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no sabía.

-podemos ayudarla a buscar su moño, y después podemos ir todos a comer- intervino Kaito tratando de poder hacer algo para volver a encontrarse con la rubia.

-ya habíamos buscado por toda la escuela, no está-dijo Miku-posiblemente alguien ya lo ha de haber encontrado y no sabe de quién es, trate de convencerla de eso, pero no me hace caso no dejara de buscar hasta que lo encuentre-

El celular de Miku comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Rin. Miku solo bufo antes de mostrarles el mensaje a los chicos

-justo como dije, no dejara de buscar hasta que lo encuentre-dijo Miku mientras los chicos leían el mensaje.

 _"vayan a comer sin mi…los alcanzare cuando encuentre mi moño~Rin"_

-entonces no tiene sentido seguir esperando-dijo Yuma mientras se acomodaba su mochila-¿vendrás a comer con nosotros Miku?-

La de las coletas asintió para después caminar con ellos para ir a comer. Cuando Yuma se puso sus audífonos, Kaito aprovecho para hablar con Miku.

-oye Miku…-dijo para llamar la atención de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?-pregunto Miku con una sonrisa. A diferencia de Rin a quien acababa de conocer, Kaito ya conocía a Miku desde hace tiempo atrás, por lo que el chico tuvo confianza para preguntar.

-¿Por qué ese moño es tan importante para Rin?-pregunto Kaito con curiosidad sin dejar de caminar, pero cuando Miku bajo la mirada, se arrepintió de haber hablado. Al parecer no era un tema que quisiera contarle, ¿pero cómo iba a saber que había un mal recuerdo detrás de ese accesorio para el cabello?

-veras…ese moño fue el último regalo que sus padres le dieron a Rin antes de que esa misma noche murieran en un accidente en la carretera-dijo Miku tratando de no recordar el cómo la mañana siguiente a esa había encontrado a su mejor amiga llorando con el moño entre las manos-sonara algo patético, pero es muy valioso para ella-

Kaito se tuvo que contener para no sujetar en ese momento la bufanda azul que llevaba puesta. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que era conservar el recuerdo de un ser querido que ya no estaba contigo, Kaito no sabría qué hacer si llegara a perder esa bufanda, por eso entendía bastante bien eso que Miku acababa de contarle. Perder a las personas que quieres es algo más doloroso de lo que parece, no se imaginaba lo terrible que debió ser para Rin estar sin sus padres. El apenas pudo seguir adelante hace un par de años cuando "esa persona" murió dejándolo solo.

…..

Su apariencia se veía como si acabara de correr un maratón, pero después de lo que él y Neru acaban hacer en la biblioteca, era algo predecible. Se hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero la bibliotecaria no tardaría en regresar y no quería problemas por estar haciendo "cosas inadecuadas" en la biblioteca. Por lo que tomo su mochila y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ya era algo tarde, por lo que creyó que la escuela ya estaría vacía, pero no era así. Estaba a punto de ponerse los audífonos cuando escucho un leve golpe a uno de los casilleros, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una chica que acababa de cerrar su casillero mientras maldecía en voz baja. Len no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que vio que la chica que estaba enfrente del casillero era aquella chica nueva con la que había chocado esa mañana. Pensó en volver a acercarse a ella, esta vez no la dejaría irse corriendo por el pasillo.

-hey, hola-saludo Len tratando de llamar su atención mientras se acercaba. Vio como la chica se sobresaltó con su saludo y rápidamente empezó a tallar sus ojos bruscamente antes de girar a verlo. ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando antes de que el llegara?

-ah, hola-la chica respondió el saludo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-tu eres el chico de esta mañana ¿cierto?-dijo ella recordando cuando chocaron esa mañana. Len asintió mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos-lamento haberte derribado en el descanso-se disculpó ella.

-está bien, fue un pequeño accidente después de todo-sonrió Len, aunque debía admitir que en su momento si le había dolido ese golpe que se dio al caer al suelo-¿no tuviste un buen día cierto?-pregunto Len mientras veía los ojos rojos de la chica

-¿en verdad se nota tanto?-pregunto la rubia sonriendo mientras se limpiaba de sus mejillas las lágrimas que habían quedado. Len sonrió.

-bueno se ve que has estado llorando-dijo Len-¿tan mal estuvo tu primer día?-

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi primer día aquí?-pregunto ella algo sorprendida.

-no te había visto antes, además la escuela es muy pequeña y los rumores corren rápido-dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros-entonces dime… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? No me gusta ver a las chicas llorar, tal vez si me cuentas pueda ayudarte en algo, cualquier cosa-

Eso ultimo no era mentira, Len detestaba ver a las chicas llorar, pero cuando lo dijo no pudo evitar pensar que el había hecho llorar a muchas chicas. Pero la rubia que tenía frente a él no sabía eso. Vio como no estaba segura de contarle, pero finalmente hablo.

-pues además del raspón que me hice en la rodilla cuando chocamos-comenzó a hablar-creo que me gane un par de enemigas cuando hice tropezar a una chica en el baño…-

 _"Así que fue ella_ " pensó Len soltando una pequeña risa, eso hacía que la chica le atrajera un poco más, no muchos se atreverían a hacerle eso a alguien intimidante como Neru, pero era bueno que alguien la pusiera en su lugar de vez en cuando.

-ni siquiera pude comer en el descanso por estar buscando el salón de música-siguió hablando la chica-y finalmente perdí algo muy importante para mí…-

-espera un momento-la interrumpió Len. Empezó a buscar en su mochila y saco el pequeño moño blanco de la chica-se te cayo este moño cuando chocamos en la mañana-dijo tendiéndolo frente a ella.

Vio como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba al ver nuevamente el moño. Len abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue sorprendido con un abrazo por parte de la rubia.

-gracias ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo estuve buscando-dijo ella antes de soltarlo y tomar su moño para volver a ponérselo en el cabello-me alegra tanto tenerlo de vuelta, no sé cómo podré pagártelo-

Len sonrió.

-bueno…tal vez tu y yo podríamos salir a algún lado…solos…y bueno creo que ya sabes lo demás…me gustaría conocerte más a fondo si sabes a lo que me refiero…-comenzó a hablar Len en un tono seductor, ese tipo de cosas siempre le funcionaban. Ella volteo a verlo cuando termino de acomodarse el moño en el cabello, después pareció pensarlo un poco y volvió a sonreírle.

-me parece perfecto-respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. Len no había creído que ella cedería así de fácil a una propuesta como esa, pero eso era lo de menos, en sus adentros Len estaba lleno de satisfacción hasta que la chica siguió hablando-¿te parece si te invito a comer? Pareces realmente un buen chico y espero que podamos conocernos mejor y ser buenos amigos-

 _"¿eh?"_

Len tuvo que contenerse para no golpearse la cara con la mano. Al parecer ella no había entendido la insinuación que él había lanzado.

-mis amigos salieron a comer, tal vez si nos vamos ahora aun podamos encontrarlos ahí-dijo la rubia con emoción mientras sacaba su celular-les avisare que vamos para allá-

Nop, definitivamente no lo había comprendido. No era algo tan malo ¿cierto? Por suerte, Len también sabia conquistar a chicas inocentes como ella, no se rendiría tan fácil, pero le tomaría un poco más de tiempo de que se imaginó.

Para cuando Len supero esa decepción se dio cuenta de algo, ella quería llevarla con sus amigos, eso significaba que si iba seguramente terminaría encontrándose con Miku, y no deseaba que eso sucediera.

-en realidad, esta tarde estoy algo ocupado-dijo Len tratando de zafarse-pero tal vez sea en otra ocasión-sonrió mientras volvía a acomodarse la mochila.

-de acuerdo- dijo la chica también acomodando su mochila para irse-por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo no se tu nombre-

-me llamo Len Kagamine, bueno en realidad mi nombre es Allen, pero prefiero que me digan Len-respondió el chico-¿y tú?-

-Riliane Kagamine, pero todos me dicen Rin y creo que ya me acostumbre a que me digan así-dijo la rubia.

-mmm…Rin, suena bien, es un lindo nombre-dijo Len haciendo que Rin se sonrojara levemente-bien Rin, tengo que irme, pero fue un gusto conocerte-se despidió antes de irse por el pasillo.

-igualmente, te veo mañana-respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Tal vez era muy repentino y ni quiera había conocido bien a Len, pero esperaba el siguiente día de clases para volver a ver esa sonrisa suya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **:D Hasta aquí! quiero aprovechar para aclarar, que en este fanfic Rin y Len no tienen ningún lazo familiar, pero quise conservar sus apellidos originales en la historia.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece. Espero que les guste y siéntanse libres de decirme cualquier comentario, critica, opinión o sugerencia que tengan sobre la historia, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de la historia, así que todos los reviews serán bien recibidos :)**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	7. entre ellos dos

Cuando Rin salió de la escuela pensó que lo mejor sería avisarle a Miku que ya había encontrado su moño, por lo que decidió llamarla. Miku contesto al tercer timbrazo.

 _-¿lo encontraste?-_ pregunto la de las coletas desde el otro lado del teléfono apenas contesto. Rin asintió con emoción hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amiga no podía verla desde ahí.

-sí, tenías razón, alguien lo había encontrado-dijo felizmente mientras comenzaba a caminar-así que ahora si puedo ir a comer con ustedes-

 _-si…emm…sobre eso…-_ comenzó a decir Miku- _Yuma y Kaito ya se fueron, hace un rato que habían terminado de comer y yo acabo de salir-_

-pero no me tarde tanto-dijo Rin con un mohín

 _-Rin, te quedaste dos horas y media en la escuela, pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir_ -Dijo Miku con una leve risa- _pero no te preocupes, te compre una hamburguesa con papas fritas, te las llevare a tu departamento más tarde-_

-claro-acepto Rin. Ahora que lo pensaba esta sería la primera noche que pasaría en su departamento desde que se fue.

….

Yuma se ofreció a acompañar a Kaito a la parada de autobús que estaba enfrente del parque.

-en serio no es necesario que me acompañes-dijo Kaito cuando llegaron

-no importa, de todas formas Luka me mandó un mensaje, quedamos de vernos en el parque a las cinco-dijo Yuma encogiéndose de hombros-fue a comprar algunos libros y ahora quiere que la acompañe a su casa, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme-

Kaito se quedó extrañado con eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, Luka y Yuma eran sus amigos desde antes de que iniciara la escuela, pero esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso cuando Luka salía con Meito. Eso hacía que Kaito se hiciera ideas en su mente, ¿acaso ellos tenían algo más? Nah, Kaito era su amigo, si en verdad pasara algo así ya se lo habrían dicho ¿cierto?... ¡¿cierto?!...pero ¿y si ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto? No lo soportaba, tenía que saberlo.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo Yuma?-hablo el peliazul volteando a ver a su amigo. Yuma vio la expresión de Kaito, era extraño que Kaito se pusiera tan serio de repente, pero finalmente hablo.

-no Kaito, no existe el helado sabor tocino-dijo Yuma algo cansado.

-eso ya lo sé-dijo Kaito exasperado. Era cierto que había preguntado eso varias veces, pero Yuma debía comprender que el no solo pensaba en helado-lo que quería preguntar era, ¿Qué relación tienen Luka y tú?-

Yuma casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Debía de admitir que a pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa ¡¿Qué Kaito había preguntado qué?¡ ¿Qué ocurrencias estaría teniendo su amigo en la mente?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-fue lo único que Yuma logro preguntar tratando de recuperarse. ¿Kaito estaba insinuando que a él le gusta Luka?

-no lo sé, solo se me ocurrió-dijo el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros-desde que los conozco los he visto que ambos son muy unidos, y solo se me ocurrió, ¿hay algo entre ustedes? ¿Te gusta Luka?-pregunto curioso el chico de la bufanda mientras alzaba y bajaba las cejas.

-entre Luka y yo no hay "ese" tipo de relación, no me gusta Luka-dijo Yuma ya más tranquilo, era un malentendido razonable, pero quería dejar en claro que no ocurría nada entre la chica de cabello rosa y el.

Kaito lo miro incrédulo haciendo que Yuma se desesperara un poco. Cunado a Kaito se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil sacársela de la cabeza.

-lo digo en serio, no me gusta Luka-dijo el pelirosa al ver que Kaito no le creía-¿o es que acaso te enamoraste y andas viendo parejas por todos lados?-

Kaito desvió rápidamente la mirada, inmediatamente pensó en Rin, puede que la haya conocido apenas el día de hoy, pero no podía negar que era una chica bonita, aunque no podía decir si en verdad estaba enamorado.

-espera… ¿si estás enamorado?-pregunto Yuma un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción que Kaito había tenido-déjame adivinar, estás enamorado de Luka y por eso me habías preguntado si ella me gustaba-

-claro que no-negó Kaito mientras movía su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro-Luka es una persona linda, pero muy agresiva, no es mi tipo-

-pues esta persona agresiva está detrás de ti-dijo Luka haciendo que Kaito se sobresaltara, ni siquiera se había dado cuanta cuando llego-ahora dame una razón para no golpearte Kaito-

-espera Luka, quiero saber quién es-dijo Yuma parándose de nuevo enfrente de Kaito

-¿Quién es qué?-pregunto la Luka algo confundida

-su "persona especial", Kaito está enamorado-respondió Yuma.

-entonces llegue en buen momento-dijo Luka también parándose enfrente de Kaito-dinos quien es la desafortunada, ¿o es un chico?-

-este…ella es…espera ¡no soy gay Luka!-respondió el peliazul con cierto enfado que rápidamente se convirtieron en nervios a ver las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, al parecer no lo dejarían hasta saber quién era su chica especial.

-solo dinos quien es Kaito-dijo Luka.

-ella…ella es…-Kaito estaba a punto de decirlo cuando en eso oyó el sonido de un autobús, para su suerte era el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa-oh que pena, me tengo que ir, bueno adiós-dijo para luego echarse a correr hacia dentro del autobús.

Cuando estuvo a salvo dentro del autobús se despidió sacudiendo su mano mientras veía como Luka decía algo como "no te desharás tan fácil de nosotros, algún día nos dirás quién es", o eso le pareció a él, no podía escuchar muy bien con el sonido del motor del autobús. Tomo un asiento para ver como sus amigos se alejaban caminando, ni siquiera había podido confirmar si entre ese par había algo, aunque Yuma le había dicho que no, él sabía que no era cierto, lo presentía. Y en lugar de descubrirlo, ahora se había metido en el dilema de tener que decirles que se había enamorado de Rin…bueno no exactamente enamorado ¿o sí? No, apenas y la conocía, tal vez era una simple atracción o algo así, pero tampoco podía negar que tal vez en el futuro podría llegar a sentir por ella algo más que eso, por eso quería conocer más a Rin, tal vez si era su media naranja, pero no podía estar seguro de eso aun.

….

-¿y de que querías hablar?- le pregunto el pelirosa mientras caminaban, Luka lo miro un poco confundida por lo que siguió hablando-ya sabes, me mandaste un mensaje en el que dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme y que por eso querías que te acompañara a tu casa, para decírmelo mientras llegábamos allá-

-ah, eso-dijo ella acordándose del mensaje mientras desviaba la vista hacia el suelo. Estaba temerosa en decírselo, pero ya estaban los dos ahí solos, justo como ella había planeado. Necesitaba decírselo a Yuma, al final no perdería nada si lo hacía, sabía que Yuma estaría con ella sin importar cualquier cosa, confiaba en él, pero por eso mismo tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar después…¿Qué pasaría si él la rechazaba? ¿Esto cambiaria las cosas entre los dos?

-¿y bien?-volvió a preguntar Yuma para después girarse a ver a Luka. Luka no era de esas chicas que dejaban ver tan fácilmente lo que sentían o lo que pensaban, pero esta era la primera vez que Yuma veía tantos sentimientos reflejados en la mirada de Luka-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo para animarla a hablar.

Luka le esbozo una sonrisa, tal vez las cosas terminarían bien después de esta tarde. Ella se detuvo haciendo que Yuma también lo hiciera. Respiro profundamente para tomar valor, era hora de la verdad

-yo quería decirte que…-

….

Len iba de camino a su casa. Comenzaba a atardecer y no había mucha gente en la calle, a excepción a un par de personas cruzando la carretera. Len volteo a verlos, ¿tal vez una pareja de enamorados? Cuando los vio as detalladamente distinguió de quienes se trataban, era Luka y uno de sus estúpidos amigos ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí Yuma. A pesar de que en este momento, Len se había enfocado en jugar un poco con Rin no había olvidado de conquistar a Luka. En ese momento y a su parecer, Rin no le llagaba ni a los talones a Luka, solo la pelirosa tenía ese cuerpo escultural que lo volvía loco, esas piernas kilométricas y sus pechos firmes, esas curvas…la deseaba.

Pero si él no se había acercado a Luka antes no era porque tenía novio (se había acostado varias veces con chicas con novio), sino que era por Yuma y el otro estúpido traga helado, ¿cuál era su nombre? Claro, Kaito. Ellos dos estaban con Luka prácticamente a toda hora, eran los dos mejores amigos de la chica. Seducir a una chica con novio era pan comido…seducir a una chica que acababa de salir de una ruptura amorosa era más sencillo aun, pero en este caso, seducir a una chica con dos mejores amigos que nunca la dejaban sola y eso sin decir que ellos ya sabían de la fama de Len como todo un playboy…bueno es complicaba las cosas.

El rubio no pudo evitar espiarlos un poco, ¿Qué estarían haciendo juntos y solos fuera de la escuela? se ocultó detrás de un poste para no ser descubierto si en caso de que alguno de ellos llegaba a voltear. Estaba bastante lejos como para oír que decían, pero si Len había aprendido algo siendo un playboy era que el lenguaje corporal era más que suficiente para saber que ocurría.

" _no dejare que te metas en mis planes Yuma_ " pensó el rubio mientras trataba de verlos.

Vio como Luka comenzaba a hablar con cierta timidez, mientras que Yuma la escuchaba atentamente.

 _"Todo va bien supongo…esperen ¿Por qué Yuma se sorprendió de repente?"_ pensó Len tratando de razonar en su mente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era difícil si ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando _"¿y por qué ahora tiene esa sonrisa de idiota en su rostro? Esto no está bien"_

Len salió un poco de su escondite en un intento de escuchar un poco de la conversación, pero no le servía de mucho, aún seguía bastante lejos por lo que se limitó a seguir observando. Yuma cruzo un par de palabras con Luka y después… ¿la abrazo?

En definitiva eso no era una buena señal para los planes de Len…

….

-y después de eso tuve que prestarle dinero a Yuma para poder pagar la cuenta-decía Miku terminando de reír mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sillón, hace unos minutos había llegado a casa de Rin y comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido mientras ella buscaba su moño -pero yo le ha dicho varias veces que invitar a Kaito a comer es prácticamente lo mismo a que tiraras por la ventana todo el dinero que traes en la cartera, y eso que no viste el desastre que Kaito hizo cuando trajeron el tercer bote de helado resulta que…-

La de las coletas seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que la rubia no le estaba poniendo atención. Por alguna razón Rin no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que había conocido. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo lindo que era cuando choco con él, pero cuando lo volvió a encontrar en el momento en el que le devolvió su moño…

¿Sería una coincidencia que fuera él quien lo hubiera encontrado?

Las mariposas en su estómago comenzaban a revolotear mientras se formaba una sonrisa boba en su cara. ¿era normal seguir pensando en esos profundos ojos azules?

-hey,¿Rin?¡¿Rin?!¡RIN!-Miku comenzó a llamarla cuando vio que ella no hablaba, cosa bastante inusual en Rin. La rubia se sobresaltó en su lugar cuando escucho su nombre.

-lo lamento me distraje un poco-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza-¿Qué decías?-

Miku rodo los ojos antes de volver a hablar

-te decía que en ese momento… ¡¿me estas ignorando otra vez?!-dijo Miku al ver que su amiga tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa boba en su rostro-¡Rin!-dijo su nombre en tono de reproche.

Miku analizo mejor la escena… Rin estaba muy distraída desde que regresó de la escuela, desde que Miku llego a la casa de la chica Rin apenas y había hablado, tenía esa sonrisa en su cara, y su hamburguesa estaba a medio comer (otra cosa bastante inusual ya que Rin siempre solía comerse las hamburguesas en menos de tres minutos)…Miku observo mejor la hamburguesa de Rin… ¡la hamburguesa tenia pepinillos!¡A Rin no le gustaban los pepinillos! Rin siempre solía quitarles los pepinillos a las hamburguesas antes de comérselas, pero esta vez ni siquiera se quejó de que estuvieran ahí.

Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras trataba de llegar a una conclusión, conocía a Rin mejor que nadie, por lo que después de sus observaciones solo pudo deducir que era eso.

-¿Quién es el chico que conociste?-pregunto Miku de repente.

-¿qué?-pregunto Rin algo sorprendida

-vamos, solo puede ser eso-dijo Miku mientras le sonreía a su amiga-viste a un chico guapo y ahora no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza ¿cierto?-

Rin se sonrojo, Miku había dado en el blanco. La rubia asintió levemente mientras la chica de cabello turquesa empezaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-lo sabía-dijo Miku de forma triunfal antes de acercarse exageradamente a Rin-y dime… ¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Fue cuando buscabas tu moño? ¿Él te lo devolvió? quiero detalles-

-es-e-espera, menos preguntas por favor Miku-dijo Rin alejándose mientras sonreía nerviosamente-te lo diré todo-

Rin respiro hondo mientras Miku se sentaba enfrente de la rubia para después verla con una cara niña pequeña a la que quiere que le cuenten un cuento antes de dormir.

-en la escuela choque con un chico…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí llega el cap! :D espero que les guste el capitulo, esta escrito con mucho amor esperando que lo disfruten :3 cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia háganla saber dejando sus reviews, todo lector es valioso aquí.**

 **gracias por leer**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**


	8. pequeño secreto

-bueno en la escuela choque con un chico-comenzó a hablar Rin-es bastante amable y debo admitir que si es muy guapo, se llama L…-

Rin fue interrumpida cuando empezó a sonar el celular de Miku.

-oh vamos, justo en el momento interesante de la plática-se quejó Miku mientras tomaba su celular-¡¿y ahora quién es?!-

Miku contesto el teléfono de mala gana.

-¿qué?-contesto Miku

 _-¡MIKUUUUUUUUUU!-_ se oyó la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono haciendo que Miku tuviera que alejar el celular de su oído- _¡tú! ¡Niña come puerros color verde!-_

-no es necesario que grites Mikuo-contesto Miku aun con el celular lejos de su oído.

 _-¡¿en dónde estás?!-_ se oyó que Mikuo preguntaba aun algo desesperado

-en casa de Rin-respondió Miku aun sin entender porque su hermano estaba tan desesperado

- _se supone que hoy tenías que regresar temprano, recuerda que te prohibieron salir hasta que mejoraras tus calificaciones, si se enteran de que los desobedeciste te mataran_ -dijo Mikuo- _he estado distrayendo a papá y mamá durante todo este tiempo, pero no dejan de preguntar por ti, a este paso no creo durar mucho tiempo con la mentira-_

-rayos, lo olvide-dijo Miku dándose una palmada en la cara-¿y que les dijiste?-

- _dije que te quedaste a hacer una maqueta para la clase de mañana_ -dijo Mikuo _-pero no creí que tardaras tanto, si no llegas pronto sabrán que ya no estás en la escuela-_

-de acuerdo entonces te veo en cinco minutos ya voy para allá-dijo Miku antes de colgar. Comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos y se colgó su mochila en la espalda-lo siento Rin me tengo que ir-

-está bien, no quiero que te regañen así que mejor apresúrate a llegar a tu casa-dijo Rin esbozándole una sonrisa mientras la acompañaba a la puerta-cuídate, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

Miku asintió y salió de la casa, cuando ya estaba en la calle volteo a ver a Rin quien aún estaba en la puerta.

-eso sí, esta conversación no ha acabado-le grito Miku con una sonrisa-quiero los detalles mañana en la escuela-después de decir eso continuo corriendo de camino hacia su casa.

…..

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Len caminaba hacia su salón con los audífonos puestos escuchando su canción favorita cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo suavemente del brazo. Volteo para encontrarse con la chica que lo había detenido.

-ho-hola Len-dijo tímidamente la chica.

-ah, hola eh…-saludo Len mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica-¿Kokone?-dijo de forma dudosa tratando de no haberse equivocado.

Por suerte ella no noto que él había dudado al decir su nombre. Trato de hacer memoria, pero le era difícil recordar mucho sobre ella.

-sí, este yo quería preguntarte si tu… ¿si tu iras al baile de invierno de este jueves?- pregunto ella con un brillo en los ojos-es que…veras…habrá un concurso de canto en la fiesta y quisiera que tú me vieras cantar…-

Ahora comenzó a recordar un poco más de ella, Kokone era una chica de un grado menor que el, y si, también se había acostado con ella, desde ese entonces ella se quedó ilusionada y enamorada perdidamente del rubio. De vez en cuando lo buscaba esperando poder lograr una relación más seria con él.

-tal vez vaya, aun no estoy seguro-respondió Len con cierta indiferencia. Los ojos de Kokone perdieron su brillo inicial, pero si Len decía que iría al baile estaba casi seguro que entonces Kokone le pediría que si puede ir con ella como su pareja, cosa que quería evitar.

-de acuerdo…lo entiendo-dijo ella tratando de no sonar decepcionada-aunque me gustaría verte ahí-

-tratare de ir-respondió Len sin mucho entusiasmo, pero fueron palabras suficientes como para volver a hacer feliz a Kokone. La chica sonrió antes de irse a su clase.

-y así es como Len "rompecorazones" Kagamine ataca de nuevo-dijo León mientras se acercaba a donde él estaba-que chica tan mas cursi-

-ni que lo digas-respondió Len recargándose en la pared

-¿y bien? ¿Iras a verla para después "divertirte" con ella de nuevo?-pregunto León algo divertido mientras codeaba a su amigo-debes de admitir que ella no está nada mal-

-claro que no, para que perder el tiempo con ella-respondió Len

-oh, cierto que ya estabas con tu nuevo par de conquistas, Luka y esa otra chica nueva ¿cierto?- se acordó León-¿y ya lograste algo con alguna de las dos?, por favor dime que no rompiste mi record de conocer y acostarse con una chica en dos horas-

Len negó divertido con la cabeza, era bueno con las chicas pero no a ese grado.

-solo conocí a la nueva, por cierto se llama Rin-respondió Len-pero tal vez ella me lleve más tiempo del que pensé-

-vamos, no creo que Rin te lleve más tiempo que Miku ¿o sí?-dijo León dándole ánimos a su amigo-¿y qué tal con Luka?-

León solo recibió en respuesta un gruñido por parte del rubio.

-digamos que alguien está complicándome las cosas-respondió Len con cierto enojo antes de contarle a su amigo lo que vio ayer antes de regresar a casa.

-parece que tienes competencia, y quién lo diría, Luka sí que no pierde el tiempo, mira que no paso ni siquiera un día de que termino con Meito -volvió a hablar León-tal vez por eso cortaron y a ella le gustaba Yuma desde antes-

-ya no lo menciones, espere mucho por Luka como para que alguien como él me arruiné las cosas-dijo Len algo molesto mientras soltaba un bufido.

-vamos anímate, no todo es malo-dijo León mientras le daba a Len unos leves codazos en el estómago-después de todo también tienes a tu nueva chica, ¿cómo dices que se llama? ¿Ron?-

-Rin-corrigió el rubio.

-como sea-dijo León restándole importancia-lo que quiero decir es que mientras Luka está emocionada con su nuevo amiguito, tu no estarás perdiendo el tiempo si puedes divertirte con una chica como Rin-

-sabes, tienes toda la razón León-dijo Len mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo antes de entrar al salón de clases-al final no eres tan tonto como pareces, incluso estoy llegando a pensar en que tal vez tienes un cerebro-se burló amistosamente el rubio

-oye-se quejó León sonriendo antes de devolverle la burla-tu tampoco eres listo Len, no soy yo el que está a punto de reprobar inglés en este semestre-

Justo cuando creyó que le había ganado a Len, el rubio se giró a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa de superioridad.

-pero tu estas a punto de reprobar cuatro materias, así que al menos soy más listo que tu-dijo Len en respuesta.

León abrió la boca para responder, pero no salía nada, Len le había vuelto a ganar.

….

Rin acababa de cerrar su casillero cuando vio a un chico de una llamativa cabellera color azul a solo dos casilleros de distancia. Estaba segura de que había visto ese cabello azul en algún lado, oh claro, era Kaito, el amigo de Yuma que había conocido ayer. Rin camino hacia él, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mucho ayer, parecía alguien agradable por lo que quiso ir para hacerle un poco de platica antes de que iniciaran las clases.

Kaito estaba buscando unos libros de su casillero cuando Rin llego hasta él.

-Hola Kaito-saludo Rin con una sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta del peliazul. El chico parecía estar bastante distraído, incluso Rin dudaba de que supiera que ella estaba ahí -¿Kaito?...emm Kaito-

Rin lo sacudió un poco del brazo haciendo que Kaito se sobresaltara y estuviera a punto de tirar dos de sus libretas.

-A-ahh…este, hola Rin-saludo Kaito tratando de torpemente volver a acomodar sus libretas-no te había visto-

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso?-pregunto Rin refiriéndose a las libretas que Kaito trataba de acomodar-creo que te asuste un poco-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes-dijo Kaito mientras guardaba las libretas en su mochila-es solo que he estado un poco distraído con un tema extraño…pero no es la gran cosa, veo que ya encontraste tu moño-

-sí, alguien lo había encontrado y me lo devolvió ayer en la tarde, por cierto, lamento no haber ido a comer con ustedes ayer, eso solo que no podía dejar mi moño-se disculpo

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo-dijo Kaito acomodándose la bufanda-era algo importante para ti, estoy seguro en que podremos ir a comer en otra ocasión-

Rin sonrió mientras recordaba lo que Kaito había dicho antes.

-por cierto Kaito, ¿qué era eso que te tenia distraído hace rato? si se puede saber-pregunto Rin con cierta curiosidad. Kaito dudo un poco en decirle sobre sus sospechas pero, ella conocía a Yuma de hace tiempo atrás, tal vez ella le ayudaría a resolver esa duda.

-bueno es solo que he visto a Yuma y a Luka juntos últimamente…-comenzó Kaito a hablar sobre lo que estaba pensando-…y quiero saber si hay algo más entre ellos dos…ya sabes cómo novio y novia, los dos niegan que sea más que amistad, pero siempre están juntos y ayer cuando fueron al parque estoy seguro de que ocurrió algo importante, y conociéndolos sé que no me van a decir nada, ¿tú sabes si hay algo entre ellos?-

La rubia lo había oído atentamente hasta que termino de hablar. ¿Estaba tan distraído por algo como eso?

-¿te gusta Luka?-pregunto la chica llevándose una mano al mentón-o acaso te gusta… ¿Yuma?-

-¡claro que no! ¡A mí me gusta otra chica!- dijo algo exaltado ¿por qué todos llegaban a pensar en que él podía llegar a ser gay?-es solo que tenía curiosidad y como amigo de ambos, pienso que no tiene nada de malo si yo llega a haber algo entre ellos dos, pero por alguna razón quieren ocultarlo, ¿si son novios por que deberían ocultarlo?-

Rin soltó una risa después de oír eso. Kaito se quedó embobado por un momento, cielos, Rin se veía tan linda cuando se reía de…un momento ¿de qué se estaba riendo ella exactamente?

-¿Qué es lo que te da risa?-pregunto Kaito algo confundido.

-¿no crees que estas sacando conclusiones muy rápido?-dijo Rin calmando su risa-veras, esa "relación" que tienen Luka y Yuma, si es algo más que una simple amistad-

"lo sabía" pensó triunfal el peliazul.

-pero, creo que te equivocaste con algo-dijo Rin haciendo que Kaito ignorara su anterior pensamiento-para empezar, eso no es algo nuevo sino que ya tiene mucho tiempo, en realidad yo no lo sabía hasta que Yuma me lo dijo en una llamada cuando yo estaba de intercambio…-

 _"¡¿Qué ya tiene tiempo?! Rayos, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?, ¿Será que ellos habían estado enamorados desde que Luka salía con Meito? Tendría sentido, tal vez Luka había estado enamorada de Yuma desde que lo conoció pero salía con Meito para que Yuma no se diera cuenta de que a ella le gustaba…si en verdad son mis amigos ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué hay tanta necesidad de ocultarlo?"_ los pensamientos de Kaito surgían sin parar mientras Rin seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del peliazul.

-y nunca se me había ocurrido, pero después de pensarlo por un tiempo, creo que era algo obvio, es decir, tienen tanto en común-siguió hablando Rin-siempre han sido muy unidos-

-¿pero entonces que son ellos dos?-pregunto Kaito-¿novios? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿O solo salen?-

Rin abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

-creo que tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a clase-dijo Rin mientras comenzaba a caminar a su salón-seguimos hablando luego Kaito-

-espera Rin no me…-Kaito se interrumpió solo al ver que la chica se había alejado. Al final seguía con la misma duda que tenía al inicio. Pero al menos ahora tenía más pistas gracias a lo que había hablado con Rin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí llega el cap! :D**

 **Se que en estos capítulos he estado enfocándome mucho en lo que ocurre entre Yuma y Luka, pero se ira aclarando con los siguientes capítulos y también con las investigaciones que Kaito hará para descubrirlo XD. Tampoco quería que Miku supiera demasiado pronto quien era el chico que Rin había conocido. Tambien meteré un nuevo personaje importante en el siguiente capitulo. Iré preparándoles muchas sorpresas y enredos amorosos en esta historia, así que espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan de la historia a través de sus reviews, cualquier comentario, opinión, queja o sugerencia que tengan las aceptare con gusto.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**

 **gracias por leer! :3**


	9. preparativos

Las clases habían empezado y todo parecía normal. Kaito volteo de reojo hacia sus amigos, aun no podía dejar de pensar en sus suposiciones acerca de ellos. Cuando tenía algo dentro de su mente era bastante difícil hacer que Kaito pensara otra cosa. Cuando el peliazul vio que la maestra estaba distraída anotando el tema en el pizarrón aprovecho para hablarle a Yuma.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Kaito, Yuma lo miro algo confundido-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Luka ayer cuando yo me fui?-

-no se lo digas Yuma-dijo Luka desde su banca al parecer había oído la pregunta del peliazul quien solo inflo sus mejillas como un acto infantil. Yuma levanto su libro de forma en que hacía de barrera entre él y Kaito para después acercarse un poco a la banca de Luka. Luka hizo lo mismo con su libro de forma en que Kaito no podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Por qué no? Él lo entenderá-Yuma le pregunto en voz baja a Luka desde atrás de su libro. Kaito guardo silencio tratando de oír más de la conversación.

-solo no lo hagas, no todavía- respondía Luka en una voz igual de baja-aun no quiero que nadie más lo sepa-

-pero es nuestro amigo, no podremos ocultárselo por siempre-seguía discutiendo Yuma susurrando-creo que Kaito nos apoyara-

-lo sabrá, pero no ahora-decía Luka acercando más el libro hacia ella, Yuma por inercia hizo lo mismo-se lo diremos pronto, te lo prometo pero por favor no ahora-

-de acuerdo, es solo que…-Yuma no había terminado de hablar cuando Kaito se asomó por encima del libro del peli rosa.

-¿si se dan cuenta que aunque susurren puedo oír todo lo que dicen?-pregunto Kaito ya algo fastidiado de que sus amigos tuvieran su barrera de libros para hablar-saben que pueden confiar en mí, chicos díganme que es lo que están ocultando-

-señor Shion, podría dejar su conversación para después de la clase-le regaño el profesor. Al parecer Kaito hablo más alto de lo que había pensado.

-lo lamento-dijo mientras volvía a poner atención en la clase.

-bien, como decía antes de la interrupción del señor Shion, aún faltan preparativos para el baile de invierno de este jueves-siguió hablando el profesor con cierta emoción-así que se asignó a nuestro grupo a encargarse de ellos-

Se comenzaban a oír algunos murmullos entre los alumnos. El profesor tomo una lista de su escritorio antes de volver a hablar.

-los dividiré en parejas y cada pareja tendrá una tarea diferente-dijo el profesor para después de voltear a ver su lista-bien, entonces…en la primera pareja estarán Gakupo y Lily, se encargaran de la decoración, después estarán Yuma y Luka, ustedes se encargaran de los bocadillos-

 _"¿incluso aquí también son pareja?_ " pensó Kaito algo desconcertado _"vamos, esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia"_.

-Kaito y Gumi se encargaran de repartir invitaciones-continuo hablando el profesor. Después de un rato el profesor ya había terminado de hablar y algunos estudiantes se levantaron de sus bancas para ponerse de acuerdo con sus parejas asignadas.

Kaito se había quedado en su banca. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ayudar con los preparativos, ya bastante se había esforzado terminando la canción que Yuma y el usarían para el concurso de canto que habría ese día, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera tenía pareja para ese día, no sabía a quién podría invitar para ir con él. Kaito se recargo su cabeza sobre su mano mientras pensaba en alguien que pudiera invitar, era algo difícil ya que como el baile era solo en un par de días y lo más posible es que todos tuvieran pareja, todos excepto el, ah y también Rin, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido conseguir pareja ant…alto, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Rin no tendría pareja para ese día, acababa de llegar ayer, posiblemente nadie debió de haberla invitado aun, era perfecto. Rin es bastante linda y dulce, que mejor cosa que invitarla al baile para conocerla un poco mejor. Kaito estaba decidido, se lo preguntaría cuando la viera.

-emm… ¿Kaito?-

Por andar sumido en sus pensamientos, el chico no se había dado cuenta de la chica enfrente suyo que le había estado hablando desde hace rato.

-¿eh?-volteo hacia la persona que estaba enfrente de el para encontrarse con una chica de cabello verde-ah, hola Gumi-

Cierto, tenía que repartir las invitaciones con ella. No había tratado mucho con Gumi, ella era bastante tímida a veces, pero parecía una persona agradable y graciosa. Gumi tomo una silla desocupada y la llevo hacia la banca del peliazul.

-creo que nos tocó lo más fácil-dijo ella sentándose-aunque creo que tal vez si también pegamos carteles en los pasillos más personas quieran ir-continuo Gumi esperando que Kaito le diera una opinión pero el chico no le hizo mucho caso, ya que se encontraba mirando a otro lado del salón.

Gumi agito una mano enfrente del rostro de Kaito tratando de llamar su atención pero no logro. Finalmente la peliverde decidió voltear a ver qué era lo que tenía tan distraído a su compañero de clases. El peliazul estaba viendo hacia donde estaban Yuma y Luka quienes planeaban los bocadillos que tendrían que llevar ese día, Gumi no le veía nada de extraño a la escena por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué los miras tanto?-pregunto Gumi algo curiosa. Kaito se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó que la chica le hablaba.

-por eso-dijo el chico señalándoles a sus amigos

-no veo el problema, ellos dos siempre han sido amigos muy unidos-dijo Gumi a modo de respuesta-¿acaso te gusta uno de ellos? mmm… ¿te gusta Yuma?-pregunto la chica a forma de burla.

-no soy gay-respondió Kaito algo exasperado ¿Cuántas veces habría tenido que aclarar eso últimamente?-a mí me gusta otra persona-

-como que no te creo-siguió molestándolo mientras controlaba su risa.

-¡a mí me gusta Rin Kagamine, la chica nueva de segundo grado! No…espera…-aclaro Kaito en voz alta para después taparse la boca el mismo al ver lo que acababa de decir. Volteo a ver hacia los demás, por suerte nadie parecía haber escuchado lo que dijo, sus palabras no habían sido idas gracias al ruido que ahora había en el salón así que todos seguían ocupados en sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-de acuerdo te creo, te creo-dijo Gumi antes de que el chico siguiera revelando sus propios secretos.

Cielos. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Tenía suerte de que solo Gumi lo hubiera escuchado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si en verdad le gustaba Rin, pero si lo había dicho era por algo ¿o no?

-solo no le digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió Kaito para después cambiar de tema, a lo que Gumi asintió en respuesta

-lo prometo-dijo Gumi con una sonrisa-ahora si responde a mi pregunta inicial ¿Por qué te les quedas viendo a Yuma y a Luka?-

-me les quedo viendo a ese par a ese par porque estoy seguro de que entre ellos hay algo más que amistad, han estado extrañamente juntos últimamente y tal vez hasta ya son novios-dijo Kaito mientras regresaba la mirada hacia ellos otra vez. Gumi solo abrió los ojos como platos antes de que Kaito continuara hablando-tal vez estoy pareciendo un chismoso, pero soy su amigo y creo que no tendrían que ocultarlo de mí, si ellos se aman, no le veo razón para ocultarlo y mucho menos a quien se supone que es su mejor amigo, si ellos me dijeran yo estaría de acuerdo con eso, ¿o tu qué opinas Gumi?-

Kaito volteo a ver a la peliverde para ver que ella tenía la cabeza baja hasta ahora, pero se sobresaltó cuando Kaito le pregunto su opinión. Cuando Gumi levanto la cabeza Kaito pudo ver como los ojos de la chica habían comenzado a cristalizarse. Ella comenzó a tallar sus ojos bruscamente con el dorso de a mano.

-yo creo que tienes razón y no deberían ocultarlo-dijo Gumi desviando la mirada-ahora si podemos continuar con las invitaciones-

Ella abrió su libreta mientras trataba de evitar que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Kaito no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba.

-a mí no me gusta Yuma…pero a ti si ¿me equivoco?-dijo Kaito mirando a la peliverde.

–cl-claro q-que no, no me gusta Yuma– respondió Gumi tratando de no tartamudear mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. Kaito la miro encarando una ceja esperando que ella le dijera la verdad-bueno si me gusta-

Kaito sonrió con satisfacción ante la confesión de la chica.

-no se lo digas por favor-suplico Gumi-no quiero que lo sepa-

-descuida, prometo que no se lo diré- sonrió Kaito-¿y piensas decírselo?-

-no lo hare-respondió desanimada bajando la mirada de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el peliazul algo extrañado. Gumi era una chica genial a su parecer, y estaba seguro de que si Yuma la tratara más estaría de acuerdo con él.

-¿y todavía preguntas?-respondió ella poniéndose un poco más triste-tú mismo lo dijiste, él y Luka tienen algo-

Oh, claro, había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle. De haber sabido que a Gumi le gustaba Yuma, no le hubiera dicho eso, ahora la chica estaba a punto de llorar por que a Kaito se le había ocurrido hablar de más.

-pero aun no estoy seguro-soltó Kaito de repente tratando de que Gumi no se entristeciera más-eso es lo que he querido averiguar en este tiempo, siempre saco conclusiones antes de tiempo y me equivoco bastante a menudo-

-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor-dijo Gumi desviando la vista hacia su libreta.

-si estuviera seguro de lo que digo no estaría mirándolos todo el tiempo ¿o sí?-dijo Kaito tratando de animarla-si quieres me puedes ayudar a vigilarlos-

Gumi le miro extrañada.

-puede que me guste Yuma pero no por eso voy a estar acosándolos como tú-respondió Gumi, con una ligera sonrisa. Kaito no se describiría a sí mismo como un acosador, más bien era una persona extremadamente curiosa, pero cuando vio que Gumi se comenzaba a animar decidió que no tenía importancia aclararlo.

-no lo llames acoso, mmm…mejor llámalo vigilancia-dijo Kaito, a lo que Gumi encaro una ceja-¿me ayudaras o no Gumi?-

-déjame pensarlo-dijo ella mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón-no quiero verme como una acosadora como tú-

-no soy un acosador-respondió el haciendo un mohín

-si como no-dijo ella antes de reír levemente.

….

Len estaba aburriéndose como nunca. A pesar tener su reputación de playboy, él era un buen estudiante, era el primero en todas sus clases, en todas excepto inglés su segunda clase de hoy. Simplemente era una materia difícil para él y a menos de que sacara un diez perfecto en su examen final, reprobaría el semestre, así que se resignó a reprobar, por desgracia para él tenía que seguir yendo a las clases de inglés en donde ahora Len estaba ignorando la explicación de su profesora mientras contaba el tiempo que faltaba para que terminara la clase.

Recargo su cabeza sobre su mano mientras se asomaba por la ventana. Por suerte cuando acabara esta clase empezaría el descanso. En lugar de poner atención a la clase mejor comenzó a pensar como le haría para acercarse a Rin. Sería difícil acercarse a ella sin que Miku estuviera cerca sin mencionar que Rin era muy inocente como para captar las intenciones que Len tenía con ella. Por la experiencia que tenía con chicas, Len solo podía deducir que Rin era de esas chicas que buscan una relación seria en el que solo tuvieran ojos para ella, una idea que no le agradaba al rubio aun así no iba a dejar a Rin hasta que él consiguiera lo que quería. Se acostaría con ella, no importaba si tenía que jugar al novio por un tiempo al igual que lo hizo con Miku, pero debía buscar cuál sería su primer paso para acercarse a Rin. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica que estaba sentada en la banca de enfrente le dejo un pequeño papel doblado en su mesa. Len volteo a ver a la chica sentada enfrente de el para después comenzar a desdoblar el papel.

 _"¿quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo? Quiero estar toda la noche contigo~ Teto"_

Eso era perfecto. Len podía preguntarle a Rin si quería ir al baile, así podría estar con ella y si tenía suerte incluso podría lograr su objetivo esa misma noche. Len escribió en el papel y se lo entrego de nuevo a la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de el quien se decepciono al leer la respuesta.

 _"lo lamento, ya tengo pareja"_

O al menos el rubio pensaba conseguir una el día de hoy.

….

-al fin llego el descanso-dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras sacaba su almuerzo-me comenzó a dar tanta hambre que ya estaba seriamente considerando en comerme lápiz-bromeo la chica de las coletas haciendo que Rin soltara una pequeña risa mientras recordaba como el estómago de Miku hacia sonidos extraños a media clase.

Rin se sentó con ella también dispuesta a almorzar, pero cuando estaba a punto de comer el primer bocado sintió como le lanzaban algo al cabello.

-¡¿pero qué es esto?!-pregunto Miku algo desconcertada mientras limpiaba el cabello de Rin-esto es… ¿puré de papas?-

Rin volteo tratando de averiguar quién le había lanzado comida al cabello pero no fue muy difícil al ver a Neru riendo con sus amigas en una mesa no muy lejos de la suya.

-me las va a pagar-dijo Miku levantándose enojada-nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga-

Miku estaba a punto de caminar hacia la mesa en donde estaba Neru, tal vez le daría un golpe en la cara…mejor dos, o eso pensaba cuando Rin la detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Por qué me detienes? Quiero ponerla en su lugar-le reprocho Miku a Rin.

-no es necesario Miku, no quiero que te metas en problemas-dijo Rin tratando de que Miku volviera a sentarse.

-pero no entiendo porque te lanzo puré al cabello y ella no tiene derecho a hacer algo como eso-dijo Miku aun molesta. Rin había olvidado contarle cuando ella hizo que Neru se tropezara por lo que aprovecho ese momento para decirle a Miku lo que había pasado esa vez. Miku abrió los ojos de par en par, al inicio no creía que Rin hubiera hecho algo como eso pero ahora tenía sentido que Neru le hubiera lanzado el puré de papas.

-aun así ella no tiene derecho a hacerte algo así-volvió a replicar Miku.

-déjalo así-dijo Rin mientras comenzaba a comer su almuerzo-supongo que ahora estamos a mano-

-de acuerdo-dijo Miku resignada al ver que Rin no hacía nada-pero si vuelve a lanzarte algo te juro que esta vez si la golpeare-dijo para después seguir comiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí! hehe ya tenia tiempo que quería meter a Gumi en la historia aunque no sabia muy bien como hacerlo. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y como siempre espero sus reviews para que me digan que les parece la historia :D**

 **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	10. chicle en el cabello

Miku aún estaba molesta por lo que Neru había hecho y si no la había golpeado era solo porque Rin se lo había pedido. Le parecía injusto que Rin tuviera que aguantar esta case de cosas por parte de Neru solo por haberla defendido a ella. Empezó a comer el sándwich que traía de almuerzo pero ni siquiera había podido disfrutar su sabor por lo enojada que estaba.

-¿ya te enteraste del baile de invierno?-pregunto Miku para pensar en alguna otra cosa.

-creo que había oído sobre eso en clase-dijo Rin mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga-¿iras al baile?-

-realmente tengo ganas de ir-dijo Miku algo pensativa mientras se terminaba el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca-pero los bailes son para ir en parejas, hace unos días pensaba que iría con…-

Miku se interrumpió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que iba a empezar a hablar de Len. Desvío la mirada hacia la mesa, aun le dolía hablar sobre el rubio. Ella se había tomado ese noviazgo en serio, incluso aunque Miku no lo decía lo extrañaba.

-bueno eso no importa-dijo tratando de sonreír-el punto es que no he conseguido pareja ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Piensas ir?-

-yo llegue hace poco, así que tampoco tengo pareja-dijo Rin algo pensativa-y no creo conseguir una en el tiempo que queda-

-aunque ahora que lo pienso, también podemos ir sin pareja-dijo Miku con una sonrisa-no a fuerzas necesitamos un chico para bailar ¿cierto?-

Rin asintió con una sonrisa, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento llegaron dos personas a su mesa.

-hola chicas-dijo Kaito quien acababa de llegar, las dos chicas le devolvieron el saludo-¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-

-claro-respondió Miku amistosamente antes de darse cuenta de que no conocía a la persona que acompañaba al peliazul. La de las coletas intercambio miradas con Rin quien también esperaba a saber sobre esa persona.

-amm… ¿y cómo va todo Kaito?-pregunto Rin amistosamente tratando de descubrir sobre la persona de cabello verde que había traído con el-¿algo nuevo el día de hoy?-

-oh cierto casi lo olvido-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-el día de hoy el helado de la cafetería tiene trocitos de chicle-dijo mientras mostraba el vasito de helado que había comprado antes de llegar.

-creo que Rin preguntaba por la chica que viene contigo-dijo Miku mientras a Rin se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

-oh, ella es Gumi-dijo Kaito presentando a la chica-va en mi salón de clases, ella y yo nos encargaremos de hacer invitaciones y pegar algunos carteles para el baile de invierno-

-justo estábamos hablando del baile de invierno-dijo Miku con una sonrisa-es un gusto conocerte Gumi, yo soy Miku y ella es Rin-dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia.

 _"Así que ella es la chica que le gusta a Kaito"_ pensó la Gumi recordando la conversación que había tenido antes con el peliazul.

-hola Gumi-saludo le saludo Rin-es bueno conocerte-

-igualmente-respondió Gumi con una sonrisa-no te había visto antes en la escuela Rin, ¿eres nueva?-Rin asintió

-si, entre a la escuela este lunes-aclaro la rubia-voy en el mismo salón que Miku y…-

Antes de terminar de hablar, a Rin le había caído más puré de papa al cabello seguido por unas risas provenientes de la mesa en donde estaba Neru con sus amigas.

-ahora si la golpeare-dijo Miku levantándose de las mesa.

-espera Miku…-trato de detenerla Rin, pero la peliazul ya caminaba hacia Neru-rayos tengo que detenerla-

-yo lo hare-dijo Kaito siguiendo a Miku. Rin y Gumi solo observaban desde la mesa como Kaito se ponía enfrente de Miku a la mitad de su camino, los dos cruzaron un par de palabras que ninguna de las dos chicas alcanzaron a oír desde la mesa y después de unos segundos Kaito cargo a Miku como un costal de papas para después llevarla fuera de la cafetería.

-cuando Kaito dijo que la detendría no pensé que haría algo así-dijo Gumi mientras veía algo extrañada hacia la puerta.

-yo tampoco en realidad-dijo Rin limpiándose de nuevo el cabello con una servilleta que tenía a la mano-pero Miku suele ser algo agresiva cuando se enoja, como aquella vez cuando Yuma le tiro su pastel por accidente y Miku lo persiguió durante media hora mientras lo golpeaba varias veces con un puerro en la cabeza-Rin se rio al recordar esa escena.

A Gumi le brillaron los ojos cuando oyó el nombre de Yuma, y cuando Rin dijo como Miku lo había golpeado con el puerro no pudo evitar reír. Era gracioso imaginar a alguien como Yuma huyendo de una niña que lo golpeaba con un puerro.

-hubiera querido ver eso-dijo Gumi controlando su risa. Cuando Rin y ella ya habían dejado de reír, Gumi pudo ver como en la mesa de Neru seguían riendo por el puré de papas que la de ojos ámbar había lanzado hace unos momentos y al parecer planeaban volver a lanzar puré al cabello de Rin-oye Rin…-dijo Gumi para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Rin aun con la sonrisa que le había dejado su recuerdo de Miku y Yuma.

-¿Por qué Neru te está lanzando puré de papas a tu cabello?-pregunto Gumi con algo de curiosidad-Miku se veía bastante enojada por eso-

-creo que me odia-dijo Rin mientras empezaba a comer una naranja

-pero dijiste que eres nueva y sé que Neru es una chica algo fastidiosa, pero ¿Por qué ella te odiaría?-

Rin al inicio dudo en decirle pero Gumi parecía una buena persona así que termino contándoselo. Gumi la escucho atentamente, incluso se sorprendió un poco, pero finalmente le sonrió.

-entonces, te metiste en problemas con Neru porque estaba hablando mal de Miku-dijo Gumi para confirmar que había entendido, Rin asintió algo avergonzada, el hacer enojar a Neru no era algo que la hiciera sentir orgullosa pero tampoco se arrepentía de ello.

-y no quiero que Miku se meta en problemas enfrentando a Neru cuando soy yo la que la hizo enojar-dijo Rin antes de le volvieran a lanzar comida al cabello, al parecer se les había acabado el puré de papas porque esta vez le lanzaron ensalada de col.

-se ve que tú y Miku son muy buenas amigas-dijo Gumi ayudando a Rin a quitarse la ensalada de col del cabello-harían lo que sea para cuidar de la otra ¿cierto?-

Rin asintió con una sonrisa.

-es mi mejor amiga desde que hace mucho tiempo-respondió Rin-pero creo que esta vez será mejor dejar las cosas así, no quiero que Neru también comience a molestarla a ella-

-¿y tú porque no haces nada con respecto a Neru?-pregunto Gumi-es decir, ella te seguirá molestando como ahora si tú no haces nada para evitarlo, una vez que Neru comienza a odiar a alguien esa persona será víctima de sus humillaciones por un laaaaargo tiempo-

-no quiero rebajarme a su nivel-dijo Rin-sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y lo admito pero no creo que pelear continuamente con ella me lleve a algún lado-

Gumi sonrió ante esa respuesta por parte de la rubia. Ni siquiera ella era tan madura con sus problemas, además Rin parecía una buena persona, si lo veía bien la única razón por la que Neru odiaba a Rin fue porque quería ser una buena amiga defendiendo a Miku de las burlas que la chica de ojos ámbar hacia a sus espaldas. Gumi nunca había tenido una amistad tan fuerte con alguien, y que Rin hiciera algo así por Miku era algo simplemente increíble, es decir, no cualquiera soportaría con los brazos cruzados que le lanzaran comida en la cabeza por defenderte.

-me parece bien-dijo Gumi sonriéndole-eso sí que es amistad-

Gumi tomo el popote del jugo que estaba a punto de tomar y fue en ese momento en que se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, o al menos maravillosa para ella.

-oye Rin-le llamo la peliverde para volver a llamar su atención.

-¿si?-pregunto la rubia levantando la mirada hacia ella con cierta curiosidad por saber lo que quería decirle

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?-pregunto Gumi feliz. Esa pregunta dejo algo extrañado a Rin, generalmente cuando Rin quería hacer algún amigo no se lo preguntaba de esa forma sino que era algo que solo sucedía, aun así se le hizo un gesto tierno por parte de Gumi quien en ese momento le dedicaba una infantil pero muy radiante sonrisa.

-claro que si-respondió Rin.

-entonces…-volvió Gumi a hablar con una sonrisa, solo que esta vez no era una sonrisa inocente como la anterior, después volteo hacia la mesa como si buscara algo. Los ojos de la peliverde brillaron al ver el helado que Kaito había dejado antes de llevarse a Miku de la cafetería-las amigas se cuidan unas a otras ¿cierto?-

-si…mmm…supongo que si-respondió Rin algo extrañada por la mirada que tenía Gumi en ese momento. Gumi tomo una cuchara para después comer poco del helado de Kaito-¿Por qué preguntas Gumi?-

-bueno…me parece lindo como defendiste a Miku-dijo ella aun con helado en la boca-pero creo que Miku también tenía razón en enojarse con Neru por lo que está haciendo, ella también es tu amiga y quiere cuidarte de personas como ella-

-supongo que tienes razón…-dijo Rin en voz baja comprendiendo mejor como se sentía Miku antes de que Kaito se la llevara de la cafetería.

-ella es una chica muy engreída molesta y yo pienso que debería haber alguien que la ponga en su lugar como tú lo hiciste en el baño esa vez, en especial porque lo hiciste por defender a alguien, en cambio ella solo le hace daño a los otros para divertirse-dijo Gumi masticando los trocitos de chicle que tenía el helado mientras dentro de su boca le daba forma de bolita-y como ahora yo también soy tu amiga te ayudare con eso-

-¿me ayudaras con eso?-pregunto Rin algo confundida por eso último que había dicho la peliverde. Gumi se llevó un extremo del popote a la boca mientras el otro extremo apuntaba a la cabeza de Neru-espera Gumi ¿Qué tratas de hacer?-

Gumi no respondió, sino soplo en el popote haciendo que la bolita de chicle que había formado dentro de su boca saliera volando justo hacia la cabeza de Neru.

-si ya somos amigas también quiero ayudarte-dijo Gumi despegando el popote de sus labios-no se me hace justo que te molesten cuando lo que hiciste no es malo-

-gracias Gumi-dijo Rin para después voltear a ver la mesa de Neru y sus amigas, ellas aún seguían riendo-por cierto Gumi ¿Qué fue lo que lanzaste exactamente?-pregunto al ver que las chicas de la otra mesa no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Gumi

-ya lo veras-dijo Gumi sin despegar la mirada de Neru-solo espera-

…..

Después de que León lo dejara solo para ligar con una chica que se había encontrado en el pasillo (cosa que sucedía bastante a menudo), Len se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Estaba pensando en comprar un poco de ese helado con trocitos de chicle como el que estaban comiendo casi todos en la cafetería cuando vio a una chica rubia sentada en una de las mesas.

Era su nueva conquista: Rin, y para suerte del rubio, no estaba con Miku. No sabía si Miku aparecería pronto, pero tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa para invitarla al baile, así que decidió aprovechar ese momento para acercarse a Rin.

-hola Rin-dijo el rubio mientras saludaba con la mano y caminaba hacia ella.

-hola Len-dijo ella antes de notar que tenía un poco de col en el cabello. A Len se le hizo algo extraño eso, pero decidió pasarlo por alto en ese momento.

-ammm…Rin hay algo que quería preguntarte-dijo Len fingiendo cierta timidez. Si Rin era de esas chicas inocentonas como el suponía, entonces debía tener cuidado con las palabras que usaría, ella aun no debía darse cuenta de sus intenciones, así que por ahora trataría de actuar como un chico tímido. Por suerte Rin no tenía mucho tiempo en la escuela así que no se daría cuenta fácilmente de que esa no era la actitud habitual de Len

-claro, ¿Qué es?-respondió ella casi en seguida.

-¿quería sabes si quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo?-pregunto aun con el mismo tono de antes-ya sabes, para que conozcas un poco mejor la escuela y te diviertas, también para conocer un poco más sobre ti-

-por supuesto, será divertido además yo también quiero conocer más sobre ti-acepto la rubia haciendo que Len sonriera para sus adentros. Después de eso ambos intercambiaron números de teléfonos para ponerse de acuerdo en donde verse el día del baile

-perfecto, entonces te esperare ahí-dijo Len guardando su celular-nos vemos-se despidió antes de alejarse de unos pasos de la mesa

Rin iba a responder cuando, la chica sentada con ella le hablo. Len se sobre salto un poco, ¿Cómo es que no había visto que Rin no estaba sola en ese momento? Bueno no importaba, mientras no fuera Miku todo estaba bien. Siguió su camino lejos de la mesa, ya que había cumplido con su objetivo de hoy tenía que pasar al siguiente: comprar algo para comer.

Regreso a su pensamiento de comprar el helado con chile, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería un helado de choco…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dentro de la cafetería se oyó el grito de una chica. Len volteo a ver a la dueña del grito junto con el resto de los presentes.

-¡¿Quién se atrevió a hacerme esto?!-pregunto Neru furiosa mientras señalaba el chicle que se había pegado en su cabello. Hubo algunos murmullos y una que otra risa ante lo sucedido. Neru solo se puso más furiosa para después voltear a ver a Rin con enojo mientras que la del moño solo desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. Ahora que Len se ponía a recordar, Neru le había contado cuando la hizo tropezar en el baño, desde ese momento Neru detestaba a Rin, pero Rin no parecía de esas chicas que molestara a otras porque si, Len estaba seguro de que si Neru tenía ahora un chicle en el cabello era porque la de ojos ámbar debió de haber molestado a Rin primero. Ahora comenzaba a tener sentido el pedazo de col sobre a cabeza de Rin.

…..

-¡bájame Kaito!-dijo Miku mientras pataleaba-déjame ir a golpearla, vamos bájame-

-no hasta que te calmes-dijo el chico mientras llegaban a un pasillo vacío.

 _"¡¿Por qué rayos me ofrecí a detener a Miku?!"_ comenzó a pensar el peliazul. Ni siquiera él sabía porque lo había hecho.

 _"fue porque querías parecer genial frente a Rin y esto fue lo primero que se te ocurro niño estúpido"_ le respondió otra parte de su conciencia dentro de su cabeza " _aunque te hubieras visto mejor si la hubieras defendido de Neru ¿no lo crees?"_

 _"quieres callarte"_ respondió Kaito dentro de su mente al ver que esa otra parte de su conciencia le empezaba a decir cosas que no quería oír en ese momento.

-no me voy a calmar, ¡¿ella quien se cree como para hacerle eso a Rin?!-dijo Miku sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras seguía golpeando la espalda de Kaito tratando de que el chico la bajara de una vez por todas-le destrozare su cara, es una odiosa ¡Kaito bájame de una vez!-

-de acuerdo te bajare-dijo Kaito cuando la chica comenzó a jalarlo del cabello. Kaito la soltó haciendo que Miku cayera de cara contra el piso.

-cuando dije que me bajaras no me refería a que me dejaras caer al suelo Kaito-dijo Miku levantándose un tanto adolorida-pero ahora si podré ir con Neru y darle una lección de una vez por todas-dijo para después empezar su camino hacia la cafetería

-espera Miku-dijo Kaito mientras la tomaba del brazo-dije que te bajaría, pero no dije que te dejaría ir a golpear a Neru-

-¡¿que?! Eso no es justo Kaito-dijo Miku volteándolo a ver-de seguro tu estas de lado de Neru-dijo ella con cierto enojo

-claro que no, lo que Neru hizo está mal-dijo Kaito defendiéndose.

-¿entonces por qué no me dejas ir a golpear a Neru?-pregunto Miku con cierta desesperación mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre del chico

-porque esto también está mal Miku-dijo Kaito-escucha, sé que te enoja que Neru le haya lanzado puré a Rin pero la solución no es ir a golpearla, además Rin te pidió que no lo hicieras-

-pero…-

-no crees que si de verdad quieres apoyarla no crees que deberías escucharla-dijo Kaito interrumpiéndola bruscamente

-¡¿entonces dices que debemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?!-pregunto Miku con molestia

-claro que no-respondió Kaito rápidamente-encontraremos una forma de arreglar las cosas-

-…o tal vez alguien ya encontró como arreglar las cosas-dijo Miku en voz baja mientras veía sobre el hombro de Kaito

El chico volteo para ver lo que Miku estaba viendo en ese momento. Neru caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño y ella estaba hecha una furia. Neru iba maldiciendo en voz baja y no era muy difícil deducir el porqué. Lo primero que Kaito noto fue el chicle sobre el cabello de Neru. Neru entro al baño que había en el pasillo azotando la puerta después de ella.

-de acuerdo, ya no quiero golpearla- dijo Miku con una leve risa-quien haya hecho eso tiene mi respeto, porque no creo que haya sido Rin la culpable-

-bueno eso no importa ahora-dijo Kaito alegrándose de que Miku ya no estuviera enojada-ahora que ya estas calmada hay que regresar a la cafetería-

-sí, ya quiero terminar de comer-dijo Miku mientras comenzaban a caminar de vuelta a la cafetería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí! espero que les guste este capitulo. se que la trama historia avanza un poquito lento hehe pero en estos capítulos quería dejar en claro la situación de los personajes a partir de ahora habrá mas drama,así que seguiré publicando lo mas pronto que pueda :D espero sus opiniones y comentarios sobre la historia, no duden en hacermelos saber a través de sus reviews (los reviews me hacen feliz :3)**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	11. lagrimas

-oh, ya volvieron-dijo Gumi al ver a Miku y a Kaito regresando a la cafetería-¿ya no tienes ganas de golpear a Neru?-le pregunto a la chica de las coletas

-nop- respondió Miku con una sonrisa para volver a sentarse-al parecer alguien hizo algo mejor y le pego un chicle en el cabello-

-¿lo vieron?-pregunto Gumi con unas risitas nerviosas

-era imposible no verlo-respondió Miku aun feliz-estoy segura de que no fue Rin, pero no importa quien haya sido, quien le haya pegado el chicle al cabello de Neru es genial-

-fuiste tú ¿no es así Gumi?-dedujo el peliazul por las risas nerviosas que soltaba la chica.

-tal vez…fui yo-respondió Gumi con una sonrisa-lo siento es solo que no podía dejar que la siguieran molestando así-

-¡así se hace!-le dijo Miku antes de pedirle a peliverde que le contara como había ocurrido. Gumi comenzó a contar los sucesos con entusiasmo, pero Kaito no estaba escuchando en ese momento. Con todo el asunto Kaito no había podido preguntarle a Rin si quería ir con él al baile de invierno, aún estaba algo indeciso, ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba? Tal vez lo mejor sería no preguntar…pero… ¿Qué tal si ella aceptaba? Nunca lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba.

Kaito tomo aire antes de hablar, pero cuanto volteo a la mesa en la que estaban, Rin no estaba ahí.

-oigan, ¿y Rin?-pregunto el peliazul repentinamente interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas.

-dijo que tenía que ir a su casillero por un libro que ocuparía para la siguiente clase-le respondió Gumi -también dijo que después de eso no le daría tiempo de regresar a la cafetería antes de que terminara el descanso, así que se iría directamente su salón, pero que nos vería después de clases-

 _"ahora tendré que esperar para preguntarle a Rin si quiere ir conmigo al baile"_ pensó Kaito para después soltar un suspiro resignado.

-¿Qué dijiste Kaito?-pregunto la chica de las coletas con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía al chico, fue en ese momento en que Kaito se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

-nada, no dije nada-respondió rápidamente Kaito tratando de que Miku olvidara lo que había dicho, pero en su lugar causo el efecto contrario

-no es cierto dijiste ahora tendré que esperar para preguntarle a Rin si quiere ir conmigo al baile, yo te oí claramente-dijo Miku felizmente-¿así que te gusta Rin?-

-n-no yo, yo solo…-Kaito trataba de no tartamudear pero la mirada insistente de Miku no era de ayuda.

-¿te gusta Rin cierto?-comenzó a preguntar la de coletas con emoción-¿desde cuándo te gusta? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿Piensas decírselo? ¿En verdad la invitaras al baile de invierno? Oh cierto tu ibas a participar en el concurso de canto ese día ¿le dedicaras lo cantes? ¿Piensas mucho en ella?-

Las preguntas de Miku solo pararon cuando la chica se quedó sin aire. Kaito estaba algo impresionado de como Miku podía hacer tantas preguntas en un par de segundos y al parecer la de las coletas planeaba continuar preguntando por que volvió a abrir la boca.

-Miku, si quieres una respuesta tienes de dejarme hablar-dijo Kaito para que Miku se detuviera-además aun no estoy seguro de preguntárselo-

-espera, ¿ibas a invitar a Rin al baile?- pregunto Gumi apenas dándose cuenta de lo que Kaito quería hacer

-sí, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Kaito algo confundido.

-a Rin la acaban de invitar al baile y ella acepto-respondió Gumi

-lleva aquí un par de días y ya tiene a los chicos babeando por ella-dijo Miku sonriendo-esa Rin es una pillina-

-creo que perdí mi oportunidad esta vez-dijo Kaito algo resignado-por cierto Gumi, ¿Quién invito a Rin?-pregunto para saber quién le había ganado a Rin

-sí, yo también quiero saber-dijo Miku emocionada por saber el nombre del chico que pretendía a su mejor amiga

Gumi se llevó un dedo al mentón tratando de recordar quien era, pero no lo lograba hacerlo, al fin de cuentas, en ese momento ella estaba distraída esperando a que Neru se diera cuenta del chicle que le había pegado en el cabello.

-no vi quien era-admitió la peliverde mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía en forma de disculpa

-¿pero no se supone que estabas sentada con Rin cuando eso paso?-pregunto Miku algo incrédula-trata de recordar, quiero saber quién es-

-estaba distraída- respondió Gumi-solo vi que era un chico y que tenía el cabello rubio-

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso. Kaito y Gumi se dirigieron a su salón y Miku camino hacia el suyo.

 _"solo vi que era un chico y que tenía el cabello rubio"_

Miku seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Gumi, habían muchos chicos rubios dentro de la escuela ¿cierto?, pero entonces… ¿Por qué pensaba que ese chico podía ser Len?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la idea. Habían cientos de chicos en esa escuela, ¿Qué oportunidades habría de que el chico que haya invitado a Rin al baile fuera el mismo que e había destrozado el corazón?

De seguro eran alucinaciones suyas. Desde que dejaron de ser novios, todo le recordaba a Len. A pesar de que la había engañado, no podía evitar en los momentos felices que el rubio le había hecho pasar. Era imposible que Len no hubiera sentido nada en todo su tiempo juntos ¿o no?

Miku ya estaba caminando en el último pasillo que le faltaba para llegar a su clase, casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salones de clases, a excepción de ella y un chico que caminaba hacia la dirección opuesta a ella, al parecer también dirigiéndose a su respectivo salón de clase.

Miku solo podía pensar en que esta era una mala jugada del destino. El chico que estaba en el pasillo no era otro que el mismo rubio en el que estaba pensando.

-Len…-musito su nombre, a pesar de que su voz era bastante baja, el chico pudo alcanzar a oírla perfectamente. Él se había detenido en medio del pasillo igual que ella.

-hola Miku-respondió serio. Al parecer él tampoco estaba muy cómodo con que estuvieran solos en el pasillo. Por un momento se formó un incómodo silencio.

-yo lo lamento-soltó Miku de repente dejando algo sorprendido al rubio, e incluso a ella misma-no debí hablarte así la última vez-

Miku sabía que Len era un completo idiota y que la había engañado, pero hasta cierto punto sabía que ella tampoco había reaccionado de la manera correcta ante la situación.

 _"solo déjame ir, al final todo era cierto…simplemente eres un niñito mimado insensible que cree que por ser guapo y tener a su disposición el dinero de sus padres puede jugar con la gente para lograr lo que quiere sin importar las consecuencias, ¡no te importa nadie que no seas tú mismo!"_

Las palabras que le había dicho al rubio esa vez resonaban en su mente. Lo había herido con esas palabras aquella vez y por eso él también había respondido de la forma grosera en la que lo hizo.

-yo también quiero disculparme-dijo Len en respuesta-no debí de haberte engañado, todo hubiera sido mejor si te hubiera dicho las cosas desde el inicio, eres una chica increíble y no merecías que yo te engañara-

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, sonaba justo al Len que era cuando salían.

-si no quieres perdonarme no tienes que hacerlo-siguió Len al no recibir respuesta-pero yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente las cosas que vivimos los dos, no quiero dejar que las cosas terminen así de mal, por eso creo que es bueno que en este momento me disculpe, Miku realmente estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho tanto daño, no debí estar con otras personas cuando aún estaba contigo-

Miku no sabía que decir en ese momento. No se hubiera esperado que Len se disculpara de esa manera. Tal vez si le importaba después de todo. Al no recibir respuesta, el rubio continúo con su camino, pasando justo a lado de ella. Por alguna razón, Miku no podía dejar que Len se fuera en ese momento, odiaba admitirlo, pero seguía extrañando a Len.

-Len…-volvió a decir su nombre para llamar la atención del chico. Len se detuvo pero no volteo a verla, eso le dolió un poco pero al menos sabía que la estaba escuchando-tu… ¿tú crees que podamos empezar de nuevo?-al inicio dudo un poco de sus palabras, pero no podía negarlo más, aun lo amaba, y esperaba que Len aun sintiera lo mismo para ella.

-creo que malinterpretaste lo que acabo de decirte-dijo el rubio aun con la misma voz seria con la que había hablado hace unos momentos-es cierto que me arrepiento de lo que te hice, pero ya te había dicho antes… yo no te amo-

Miku sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla. Esas palabras dolían tanto como la primera vez que se lo dijo. Agradecía que Len estuviera dándole la espalda, no quería que el chico viera

-no puedo corresponderte, y en realidad nunca te amé de la misma forma en la que tú a mí-continúo hablando-pienso que eres una chica especial, divertida y hermosa, pero yo no soy la persona indicada para hacerte feliz, la única relación que ahora podría ofrecerte sería mi amistad-

 _"si claro, como no, para que al final termine siendo como todas las demás con las que te has acostado"_ pensó sarcásticamente. _"también dijiste que Seeu era solo una amiga tuya y fue con ella que me engañaste, no quiero arriesgarme a después ser yo la chica con la que engañes a tu futura novia"_

Al menos eso era lo que quería responderle, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta por lo que solo se limitó a salir corriendo de ahí.

….

Después de que su maestro les diera la clase libre para seguir trabajando en los preparativos del baile de invierno, cierta peliverde se encontraba en la biblioteca. Se supone que debería estar trabajando en las invitaciones con Kaito, pero realmente ya habían planeado todo, Kaito diseñaría las invitaciones y los letreros, ella se encargaría de imprimirlos para finalmente los dos repartirlos a los demás estudiantes, así que ahora podía darse el lujo de relajarse un rato antes de que Kaito terminara de hacer los diseños de las invitaciones.

Gumi disfrutaba leer de vez en cuando en sus ratos libres, en especial libros de poesía, y eso era lo que ahora estaba buscando en los estantes de la biblioteca. Aun no encontraba un libro que le gustara lo suficiente cuando se oyó un golpe del otro lado del estante seguido de un leve quejido.

Gumi camino rápidamente hacia el otro lado del estante había oído el ruido para averiguar que acababa de pasar. Lo más seguro era que alguien se hubiera lastimado o algo por el estilo, aunque al asomarse por un lado del mueble se encontró con algo completamente distinto, que no esperaba ni quería ver.

Los causantes de aquel golpe en el mueble que sostenía los libros eran Luka y Yuma quienes ahora estaban en el suelo y de una forma en la que a la peliverde no le agradaba mucho ver. Se ocultó detrás del mueble esperando que no la hubieran visto, una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla la cual rápidamente limpio, pero fue inútil ya que apenas había terminado de limpiar esa otra lagrima volvió a caer por su mejilla seguida de otras más hasta que ya no pudo evitar que salieran.

No podía negarlo, a ella le gustaba a Yuma desde hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando lo vio por primera vez en el aquel parque, y cuando creyó que no lo volvería a ver, como par obra del destino comenzaron a estudiar en la misma escuela y justo en el mismo salón de clases. Por eso mismo, el verlo ahora con otra chica la destrozaba. Gumi salió corriendo de la biblioteca al borde de las lágrimas. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba, nunca le había dirigido la palabra a Yuma, y a veces se maldecía por eso. Siempre era una chica alegre, entusiasta, segura y bastante parlanchina a veces, pero cuando se encontraba con el pelirosa se convertía en una persona tímida y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su propio nombre. Yuma era un chico genial, sería normal que en algún momento alguna chica linda como Luka se fijara en él, y como entre Yuma y Gumi no se habían ni siquiera hablado en todo el curso escolar, jamás sabría lo que ella siente por él.

….

Después de que Yuma sostuviera las pequeñas escaleras en las que Luka comenzaba a subir para alcanzar el libro que necesitaban, la chica resbalo y en un intento para evitarlo Yuma trato de detenerla soltando las escaleras para sujetar a la pelirosa, aunque no salió como esperaba ya que el peso le venció y termino cayendo junto con Luka.

Puso las manos tratando de disminuir el golpe contra el piso, por lo que al caer había caído sobre sus brazos. Gracias a eso no se lastimo demasiado aunque ahora sus brazos estaba resintiendo el impacto.

-auch-Luka se quejó por la caída. Ella había caído bocarriba por lo que ahora le dolía la espalda.

-¿estás bien Luka?-pregunto Yuma

-creo que si-respondió ella antes de darse cuenta en las posiciones en las que habían caído. Yuma estaba encima de ella, sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que incluso podía sentir la respiración del pelirosa. Luka se sonrojo apenas se dio cuenta de esto-…esto es un poco incómodo-

Yuma era un chico bastante apacible, serio y al igual que ella, el pelirosa casi no demostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero en ese momento incluso el no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma en la que habían caído. Yuma se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de eso y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—lo lamento—dijo Yuma más rápido de lo normal tratando de disculparse—n-no fue algo in-intencional, trate de evitar que cayeras y-y…—

—de-descuida—respondió Luka de la misma forma—solo fue un a-accidente aunque no voy a negar que me tomo por sorpresa—

-lo sé, a mí también-dijo Yuma-en especial porque tú y yo…-

-creo que no hay necesidad de explicar-interrumpió Luka aun tratando de deshacerse del sonrojo de su cara-nosotros sabemos que lo que acaba de pasar fue un accidente, además creo que nadie más nos vio-dijo mientras volteaba a los alrededores.

-tienes razón-respondió el pelirosa más tranquilo-además no conseguimos lo que buscábamos-dijo regresando la mirada al estante en donde estaba el libro que querían alcanzar-creo que hubiera sido más fácil que buscáramos las recetas por internet-

-pero las recetas que tiene ese libro son realmente buenas, ya lo veras-dijo Luka algo entusiasmada mientras volvía a acercarse a las escaleras que tenían cerca-los bocadillos para el baile serán un éxito-

-espera-la detuvo Yuma al ver que la chica estaba a punto de subir nuevamente las escaleras-esta vez yo subiré por el libro, no quiero caerme de nuevo-dijo para después subir las escaleras-me sorprende que la biblioteca de la escuela tenga libros de cocina-

-a mí también me había sorprendido un poco, pero supongo que es bueno en situaciones como esta-dijo Luka sosteniendo las escaleras-por eso me gusta esta biblioteca, tiene de todo, incluso tiene también los libros de poesía que te gustan-

-¿en serio?-pregunto Yuma mientras bajaba con el libro. El pelirosa tenía cierto gusto por la poesía, en realidad, esa era la razón por la que había empezado a componer canciones.

-si, en realidad están del otro lado del estante- respondió Luka-aunque creo que no muchos estudiantes los leen, por lo que sería casi tenerlos para ti solo-

-tal vez un día de estos tome prestado alguno-dijo Yuma mientras dirigía la vista hacia el estante.

….

La clase había comenzado hace media hora y Miku no había entrado al salón. Rin se había preocupado, Miku tal vez no era la mejor de la clase, pero se esforzaba, siempre era responsable y llegaba temprano a clase. Una vez convencida en que no podía poner atención en clase por pensar en que algo malo le habría pasado a su mejor amiga, Rin le dijo al profesor Kiyoteru, que se sentía mal del estómago y que necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Cuando el profesor le dio el permiso para salir, empezó a caminar por el pasillo tratando de descubrir donde estaría Miku.

"¿seguirá en la cafetería?no lo creo…tal vez la hayan llamado en la dirección…claro que no, no había razón para que la llamaran, además la habían llamado por el altavoz…entonces… "

Siguió pensando por unos minutos, cuando la rubia recordó la excusa que ella misma había usado para salir del salón. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado, al menos algo malo físicamente, Miku iría a la enfermería. Rin no estaba muy convencida de su propia idea, pero era lo único que se le ocurría por lo que corrió hacia allá.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería, Rin encontró lo que buscaba. La enfermera en turno no estaba ahí por lo que Rin decidió entrar hasta la camilla en la que Miku estaba sentada.

-¿Miku estas bien?-pregunto acercándose a la chica de las coletas. Rin pudo darse cuenta de que los ojos de su amiga estaban hinchados y rojos-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto al verla tan mal

Miku le comenzó a contar sobre lo que le había pasado antes de ir al salón de clases. De vez en cuando la chica volvía a soltar una que otra lagrima. Rin solo la rodeo con los brazos dejando que se desahogara.

-aun lo extraño…pero…él nunca me quiso…-musito Miku entre llantos

-sé que duele, pero créeme, no vale la pena llorar por un chico así-dijo Rin tratando de reconfortarla-te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que él y estoy segura de que con el tiempo encontraras a la persona indicada, ese idiota no sabe de lo que se pierde-

Rin se quedó abrazando a Miku por un rato hasta que ella dejo de llorar, le dolía ver a su amiga así, en especial por el idiota de su ex novio. En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a otra chica que al parecer tampoco la estaba pasando demasiado bien y al igual que Miku, también estaba con las mejillas empapadas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :D espero que los disfruten.**

 **mohajajaja *trata de hacer una risa malvada* no tenia planeado hacer sufrir a Miku de nuevo, y creo que también hice sufrir un poco a Gumi en este cap pero fue algo que simplemente salio mientras escribía, no era intencional...aunque bueno creo que ya era hora de que Miku y Len hablaran y dejaran las cosas en claro. También mencione sobre la primera vez que Gumi vio Yuma, después escribiré un poco sobre el día en que lo conoció y cuando se enamoro de él (*u*), en el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán algo incomodas, en fin :D espero sus opiniones y comentarios sobre de la historia,me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de ella :) también se aceptan tomatazos XD**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	12. pijamada

-¿ustedes también están llorando por un chico?-pregunto Gumi cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa. Miku asintió en respuesta mientras Gumi se sentaba en la camilla que estaba en frente de las otras dos chicas.

-¿es que acaso todos los chicos son idiotas en esta escuela?-pregunto Rin inflando sus mejillas y hablando con cierto enojo en su voz. Gumi trato de reír un poco con ese comentario aunque no lo logro ya que sus ojos se volvieron a llenar con lágrimas cuando recordó o que había visto en la biblioteca.

-¿y a ti como te hicieron llorar Gumi?-pregunto Miku antes de pasarle a Gumi un pañuelo para que ella también pudiera limpiar sus lágrimas. Gumi comenzó a contarles sobre Yuma aunque se aseguró de no mencionar el nombre del pelirosa ya que tanto Rin como Miku eran amigas cercanas de él, tampoco quiso mencionar el nombre de Luka, no quería que pensaran mal de la pelirosa solo porque ella no había dicho lo que sentía. Después de un rato conversando Miku también le conto a razón de porque ella también estaba llorando. Gumi pudo notar como a igual que ella, Miku tampoco mencionaba el nombre del chico que la había hecho llorar, de seguro le dolía hablar sobre él, por lo que decidió no preguntárselo.

Habían pasado algunos minutos hablando cuando la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse. Gumi pensó que seguramente sería a enfermera en turno pero cuando volteo hacia la persona que acababa de entrar las ganas de llorar regresaron.

-¿interrumpí algo?-pregunto Luka preocupada al ver a las chicas con los ojos hinchados mientras se acercaba a ellas-¿Qué ocurre?-

-chicos-bufo Rin en respuesta.

-ya veo-dijo sentándose justo a lado de Gumi.

-¿tu también viniste a la enfermería a llorar por alguien Luka?-pregunto Miku bromeando un poco tratando de deshacerse de la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

-en realidad vine para ver si encontraba una pastilla para el dolor de espalda-respondió Luka con amabilidad-ya paso un rato y aun me duele bastante-

-¿Por qué te duele?-pregunto ahora Rin preocupándose por la pelirosa-¿te golpeaste con algo?-

-algo así-respondió Luka mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado. Luka podría jurar que en ese momento un color rojo comenzaba a pintar su rostro, por suerte para ella las otras no lo notaron, o al menos eso pensó, Gumi estaba observando de reojo a la pelirosa quien se había sonrojado al recordar lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca.

-pero eso no importa ahora, no deberían llorar por un chico-volvió a hablar Luka. Gumi aparto la vista mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Para ella era fácil decirlo, a ella no le acababan de destrozar el corazón.

-no es tan fácil-murmuro Gumi entre dientes esperando que ninguna de las otras la oyera, pero Luka alcanzo a oírla perfectamente.

-sé que no es fácil-dijo Luka mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chamarra y comenzaba a limpiar las nuevas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Gumi-pero ningún chico merece que derrames lagrimas por él, créeme, yo lo se mejor que nadie-le sonrió para después voltear hacia Miku-eso también va para ti Miku, no importa lo que haya pasado, tienen que seguir adelante, verán que el chico indicado vendrá cuando menos se lo esperen y no será un idiota que las haga llorar todo el tiempo-

-tienes razón Luka-hablo Rin reforzando las palabras de la pelirosa, a lo cual Luka sonrió.

-supongo que lo mejor será no volver a pensar en eso-dijo Miku más animada-aunque admitiré que será algo difícil-

-entonces que te parece si para distraerte se quedan a dormir en mi casa-propuso Luka-esta noche hare una pijamada en mi casa con algunas amigas, si quieren pueden venir también ¿Qué dicen?-

-por mí no hay problema-acepto Rin casi de inmediato. Aunque no iba en la misma clase que Luka o sus amigas, la rubia estaba emocionada de poder tener la oportunidad de conocer más personas desde que había regresado de su intercambio.

-de acuerdo, solo tendré que llamar a mi casa para avisar-respondió Miku con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su celular.

-muy bien, me alegro de que vayan-sonrió Luka-ahora solo falta…-dejo la frase sin terminar para después voltear a ver a la peliverde que estaba a su lado quien estaba tallando sus ojos tratando de limpiar lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas de hace unos momentos. Miku y Rin hicieron lo mismo que Luka. Cuando Gumi se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella se puso un poco nerviosa. Realmente no sabía que contestar, sabía que Luka la estaba invitando con la mejor intención, pero si aceptaba estaba segura de que mientras estuviera con ella no podría deshacerse del sentimiento que tenía en ese momento.

-siempre he pensado que a pesar de que estamos en el mismo salón nunca hemos sido muy cercanas-volvió a hablar Luka al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Gumi-por eso quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerte más y que podamos ser amigas, así que…¿Qué dices?-

…

Habían llamado a su profesor a la oficina del director para entregar unos papeles, por lo que calculo que tendría al menos diez minutos para ir a hablar con Len. Volvía a ver su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular, después de tratar en vano de quitar el chicle que tenía en el cabello durante lo que a ella le habían parecido horas, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que cortarlo, aunque eso tampoco le había salido demasiado bien a la de ojos ámbar, ya que en lugar de esperar a que terminaran las clases para poder ir con un estilista que pudiera arreglar el problema con su cabello le pidió a Haku que cortara su cabello desde donde estaba pegado el chicle. La peliblanca hizo lo que Neru le pidió, justo como siempre, pero no salió demasiado bien ya que la peliblanca corto casi todo su cabello. Le enojaba el simple hecho de recordarlo.

 _-¿Qué hiciste con mi cabello?-preguntaba una Neru enojada_

 _-tú me dijiste que cortara desde donde estaba el chicle pegado-respondió Haku temerosa por el tono de voz que usaba la de ojos ámbar-solo hice lo que tú me dijiste-_

 _-¡¿y no se te ocurrió cortar solo el mechón en donde estaba pegado el chicle?!-volvió a reclamar Haku-y ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente lista como para deshacer la coleta antes de cortar-_

 _-si deshacía la coleta el chicle se hubiera pegado más en tu…-comenzó a excusarse Haku nerviosa_

 _-no me des excusas ¡arruinaste mi cabello!-grito Neru_

Neru dejo de pensar en eso, sabía que si seguía repitiendo el momento en su mente solo lograría volver a enojarse. Su coleta se veía ridícula a su parecer, pero aun así se empeñaba en que su actitud fuera la de siempre. Se levantó decidida de su banca y camino hacia la de Len. El rubio levanto a mirada de su celular para ver a la chica que acababa de llegar a su mesa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu ca…-empezó a preguntar Len cuando vio a Neru, pero ella lo interrumpió con la mano dejando bien en claro que no quería hablar de eso

-Len ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de invierno?-Neru sabía que su pregunta había sido bastante directa, pero si quería algo que mejor forma de dejarlo en claro desde el inicio-porque yo estaba pensando en que tú me llevaras-

-en realidad ya invite a Rin Kagamine la chica nueva del salón de a lado-le respondió el rubio-será para la próxima Neru-

-ya veo-dijo Neru tratando de mantener la calma antes de irse a sentar a su butaca. Si su día ya había sido bastante malo, esta era la gota que derramo el vaso. Había sido rechazada por el chico que le gustaba, peor aún Len había preferido ir con la que ahora se había vuelto su peor enemiga antes que ir con ella al baile.

Ahora odiaba más que nunca a Rin, desde que había llegado a esa escuela lo único que había hecho esa chica era convertirse en la más grande molestia de la de ojos ámbar primero la hacía tropezar, luego el chicle en el cabello, y ahora también le quitaban al chico que le gustaba, porque así era, aunque Neru siempre era arrogante también era una chica con sentimientos y se había enamorado de Len. Desde que el día que se enamoró de Len se había esforzado en tener su atención, y cuando se enteró de la fama que el rubio tenía con las chicas, en lugar de decepcionarse decidió entrar en el juego del chico. Al final ella se convirtió en esa chica con la que él podía acostarse cada que se le antojaba, y a Neru eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, tenía la esperanza de que algún día podría tenerlo solo para ella, y eso casi sucedía el día en que Len y Miku habían dejado de ser novios, después de ese día ella había planeado convertirse en la nueva novia del chico y hacerlo terminar con sus días como playboy, o al menos eso había planeado, antes de que llegara Rin a entorpecer sus planes.

Sin darse cuenta, Neru estaba apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos.

" _esta vez me las pagarías Rin Kagamine "_ pensó Neru tratando de contener su odio " _la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio…desearas no haberte topado conmigo…verás que yo seré tu peor pesadilla"_

…..

Las clases habían terminado ese día y por suerte ya había acabado de imprimir y repartir las invitaciones junto con Kaito, ahora iba camino a su casa por las cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche en casa de Luka. No sabía muy bien porque había aceptado la invitación de Luka no se sentía muy cómoda al pensar en que esa noche dormiría en la casa de la chica que posiblemente era la novia del chico que le gustaba, pero Luka nunca le había parecido una mala persona, al contrario, Luka era inteligente, atractiva, carismática, y prácticamente todo lo que hacía le salía bien, era obvio que Yuma se fijara en alguien como Luka en lugar de una chica torpe y un poco extraña como lo era la peliverde, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Gumi.

-¡Gumi!-alguien la llamo mientras la detenía tomándola de brazo-llevo dos cuadras corriendo para tratar de alcanzarte-hablo el chico antes de sujetarse la rodillas tratando de recuperar aire-cielos, sí que caminas rápido, te he estado hablando desde que saliste de la escuela-

-lo lamento Gakupo no te había oído-se disculpó la peliverde-creo que estaba demasiado distraída, creo que por eso mismo también olvide esperarte para irnos juntos de regreso-

-está bien, todos nos distraemos de vez en cuando-dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa. Los dos siguieron su camino juntos. Gakupo vivía cerca de la casa de Gumi, para ser más exactos vivía justo en la casa del frente. Cuando Gumi se dio cuenta de que Gakupo era su vecino hace cuatro años atrás y de que iban en la misma escuela, la peliverde pensó que sería buena idea conocerlo un poco, y aunque sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes cuando menos se dio cuenta el peli morado se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Se volvieron más cercanos cuando se enteraron de que podrían llegar a ser hermanastros, desde hace unos meses la madre de Gumi había empezado a salir con el padre de Gakupo, cosa que había alegrado a ambos.

-¿y qué era lo que te tenia distraída?- pregunto Gakupo repentinamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gumi nuevamente

-nada importante-respondió Gumi rápidamente haciendo que Gakupo arqueara una ceja, si alguien la conocía bien era él-solo pensaba en que tendría que llevar a la pijamada de esta noche en la casa de Luka-

En realidad eso no era lo que estaba pensando antes de que el llegara, pero Gumi también conocía a Gakupo como la palma de su mano, sabía que si mencionaba a Luka, Gakupo no se daría cuenta de que Gumi le estaba ocultando lo que realmente la tenía tan pensativa esa tarde, la razón: Gakupo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Luka, y cuando la veía o tan si quiera cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de la pelirosa frente a él una sonrisa boba llegaba al rostro del chico.

Gumi tuvo que sacudir su mano un par de veces frente a la cara de Gakupo para que este volviera a ponerle atención.

-tierra llamando a Gakupo-dijo Gumi bromeando con él-vamos, la última vez que sonreíste de esa forma pensando en Luka fui yo quien tuvo que aguantar tu monologo de media hora sobre lo perfecta que te parece Luka-

-eso no es cierto-se quejó el pelimorado

-esa vez conté el tiempo Gakupo, no estoy exagerando cuando digo que si fue media hora-dijo Gumi cruzando los brazos mientras veia que ya habian llegado-sabes, estoy pensando seriamente en que deberías decirle lo que sientes, si no yo lo hare por ti-

-si siquiera se te ocurra-dijo Gakupo-yo lo hare, es solo que aún no es el momento, lo hare cuando esté listo ¿de acuerdo?-

-bien, no se lo diré, lo prometo-dijo Gumi esbozándole una sonrisa, aunque esta no tardo en desaparecer. Si lo que Gumi pensaba era verdad y, Yuma y Luka eran novios, ella no sería única que saldría herida, a Gakupo también se le destrozaría el corazón, por lo que había decidido no hablarle sobre eso, no quería ver a su mejor amigo sufrir.

….

Después de ir a su casa por su pijama y demás cosas a su casa al igual que las otras, Rin se quedó de ver con Miku y Gumi en la estación de autobús en donde Luka las esperaría para al final llevarlas a su casa. El camino a la casa de Luka fue bastante rápido, incluso bastante divertido con la conversación que las cuatro que comenzaron en el camino.

-aunque haya sido un accidente y yo era una niña en ese entonces, aún sigo algo avergonzada por lo que paso esa vez-termino Miku de hablar mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca mientras que Gumi y Rin seguían riendo por la historia de la chica de las coletas.

-bueno, yo también hubiera estado avergonzada si le hubiera bajado los pantalones a Santa Claus- comento Luka tratando de reprimir su risa pero al final no lo logro y termino uniéndose a la risa de las otras- ya llegamos a mi casa-

-es bastante grande Luka-dijo Miku mientras admiraba la casa-no creí que tu casa fuera tan lujosa-Luka sonrió en respuesta antes de sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-bueno, es hora de empezar con esta pijamada, estoy segura de que nos divertiremos hoy-dijo Luka terminando de abrir la puerta-las demás ya nos están esperando adentro-

Luka se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar a su casa. Adentro de la casa de Luka estaban unas chicas que Rin ya había visto antes en la escuela aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguna de ellas antes.

-muy bien dejen que las presente-comenzó a hablar Luka-Gumi, Rin, Miku, ellas son mis amigas, ella es Miki, las que están sentadas en el otro sillón son Maika y Lenka, y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta Seeu-

Rin saludo amablemente, aunque de repente sintió como si el lugar se llenara con un ambiente tenso, al inicio pensó que eran solo cosas suyas pero después de observar un poco mas detalladas las miradas de dos de las chicas se convenció de que no era solo su imaginación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aqui!**

 **tenia planeado publicar este cap antes, pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi computadora que espero no vuelva a ocurrir, en fin, me atrase un poco (TT n TT) pero me esforze para poderles traer esta partecita para el día especial de hoy.**

 **feliz cumpleaños Rin y Len :3**

 **espero les guste este cap, y como siempre estare esperando saber lo que piensan de esta historia a traves de sus reviews, se aceptan todas las sugerencias, criticas(constructivas y destructivas XD ), opiniones, reclamos, comentarios y tomatazos, me gusta saber lo que piensan sobre la historia asi que no duden en hacermelo saber.**

 **ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen.**

 **gracias por leer ;D**


	13. verde limon

Antes de poder notar lo que causaba el ambiente tenso entre ellas una rubia su cabello ondulado se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-¿puedo usar el baño Luka?-pregunto rápidamente la chica que la pelirosa había presentado como Seeu.

-claro, está subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo-respondió Luka algo extrañada mientras veía como Seeu se alejaba nerviosamente hacia el baño.

Luka aprovecho ese momento de para voltear a examinar rápidamente a las chicas que estaban con ella en la sala confiando en que su percepción pudiera darle más pistas de lo que estaba pasando. Lo primero que pudo notar la pelirosa fue como Miku había desviado la mirada al suelo en donde acababa de dejar su bolsa y como la actitud de la chica de las coletas ya no era la misma que tenía hace unos minutos antes de llegar, sino que ahora se mostraba melancólica y hasta cierto punto molesta; por la mirada de Rin y la cara de confusión de Gumi pudo llegar a la conclusión de que ellas también habían sentido la incomodidad que se había formado en los escasos segundos que habían pasado desde que llegaron a su casa aunque lo más posible era que ninguna de las dos supieran el porqué. Miki estaba guardando los audífonos que hace un rato había estado ocupando adentro de su bolsa y al oírla tararear una de sus canciones favoritas de esa forma tan despreocupada típica de la pelirroja, Luka dedujo que Miki era la única en la sala que no había notado a tensión que se sentía a su alrededor, a diferencia de Lenka y Maika quienes intercambiaban miradas entre ellas.

El silencio que se formaba entre las chicas se hacía cada vez mayor ¿Acaso no había sido una buena idea haber reunido a las chicas en esta pijamada? Luka no sabía qué hacer para detener el ambiente que se había formado.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos esta pijamada con una película? tome algunas del cuarto de mi hermano, traje _Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade_ y _Sailor Uniform Wars_ -dijo Lenka con entusiasmo rompiendo el silencio mientras buscaba las películas dentro de bolsa-debe de estar por aquí en algún lado-

Luka soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio al ver como Lenka había rápidamente disuelto la tensión con la propuesta que acababa de hacer, al parecer el entusiasmo que Lenka se había apurado en mostrar fue suficiente como para contagiar un poco de felicidad a las demás. La pelirosa le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento a Lenka quien le devolvió la sonrisa antes de seguir buscando las películas dentro de su bolsa, luego tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Lenka qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-perfecto, y mientras Lenka pone la película, nosotras podemos hacer algunos bocadillos ¿les parece si preparamos unas palomitas?-les pregunto Maika a las otras aceptando a propuesta de Lenka.

Mientras Lenka seguía buscando dentro de su bolsa, las demás caminaron hacia la cocina. Rin dejo la mochila en la que traía sus cosas en el sillón al igual que Gumi y Miku lo habían hecho hace un rato cuando llegaron, pero cuando iba a caminar a la cocina fue detenida por Miku.

-¿Qué ocurre Miku?-pregunto Rin-te sentí un poco extraña cuando llegamos ¿todo está bien?-

Miku negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-es ella-respondió Miku con cierta tristeza en voz baja. Rin no entendía bien lo que Miku estaba tratando de decir. Volteo para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera cerca escuchándolas, la única que quedaba en la sala era Lenka pero esta parecía bastante concentrada buscando dentro de su bolso por lo que mientras siguieran hablando en voz baja no las escucharían.

-no te entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto Rin confundida.

-Seeu era la chica que estaba con mi ex novio cuando terminamos-respondió Miku. Ahora Rin entendía por que se había ocasionado ese momento de tensión, no se imaginaba lo mal que se sentiría Miku al ver a Seeu.

-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-volvió a hablar Miku mientras volvía a tomar su bolsa.

-espera-Rin la detuvo tratando de pensar cómo podía hacer que Miku se sintiera mejor-no dejes que esto te arruine la tarde, recuerda que fue el patan de tu ex novio el que jugo con ambas, incluso si te quedas tal vez puedas conocer la versión de Seeu-

Rin vio que Miku no estaba muy convencida con lo que acababa de decir por lo que decidió seguir hablando.

-además, si te vas sin ninguna explicación Luka se sentirá mal, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Rin en un último intento de convencerla-estoy segura de que ella no sabía sobre esto, y si te vas tal vez Luka se sienta decepcionada-

-de acuerdo, me quedare-dijo una Miku resignada-pero solo por Luka-

….

-¿puedo usar el baño? -pregunto Gumi cuando cocinaban las palomitas.

-claro, supongo que Seeu ya debe de haber salido-respondió Luka tratando de calcular el tiempo que había pasado- está subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo-

-gracias Luka-agradeció la peli verde saliendo de la cocina. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, espera que Seeu ya hubiera salido del baño porque en realidad tenía ganas de entrar.

-no, me iré de regreso a casa-era la voz de Seeu quien parecía estar hablando por teléfono. Gumi se quedó a la mitad de escaleras escuchando inevitablemente la llamada.

-ya sé que dije que me quedaría en casa de Luka esta noche, pero no puedo…no tengo el suficiente valor después de lo que hice-siguió hablando Seeu- ya te dije como había pasado, yo no sabía que ellos eran novios, deje de buscarlo cuando lo supe, me siento mal por lo que hice, pero ya no puedo arreglarlo entiéndelo-

Gumi trataba de entender lo que Seeu decía, pero era difícil teniendo solo la mitad de la conversación.

-bien, llego a casa en cinco minutos-dijo Seeu antes de colgar. Gumi volvió a bajar las escaleras y regreso a la cocina antes de que Seeu notara su presencia. Aun se quedó pensando en lo que Seeu había dicho antes.

-oh, regresaste demasiado rápido-dijo Luka al verla de nuevo en la cocina.

-nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan rápido al baño-dijo Miki con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

-ah, Seeu aún no había salido del baño-mintió Gumi-tendré que esperar un poco más para ir al baño-

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos antes de que Rin y Miku llegaran a la cocina. Empezaron a ayudar con los bocadillos, incluso Miku les ayudo a preparar algunas malteadas para acompañar la comida que estaban preparando. A Luka le alegro ver que Miku había regresado a su actitud carismática del inicio, era bueno ver que la tensión se había disuelto por completo.

….

Seeu respiro profundamente antes de bajar las escaleras. Las demás ya estaban en la sala acomodando en una pequeña mesita los bocadillos que acababan de preparar. Se quedó en uno de los escalones observando la escena hasta que Miki noto su presencia.

-ya habías tardado mucho en el baño-dijo Miki tomándola de la mano para que se acercara a ellas-por un momento pensamos que te perderías el inicio de la película-

-lo siento, me llego una llamada de mi hermana-respondió Seeu fingiendo la mejor sonrisa posible

-está bien, no importa-dijo Maika acercándose un poco-ahora podremos empezar a ver la película-

-en realidad, yo tengo que irme a casa-dijo Seeu en voz baja, aun así todas habían podido oírla. Pudo sentir rápidamente las miradas sobre ella por lo que se apresuró a seguir hablando-ocurrió un problema en mi casa y tengo que volver lo más rápido que pueda-

Esa fue la única mentira que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, esperaba que le creyeran ya que fue la única cosa que se le vino a la mente para no decir que se iba por que no podría soportar estar la tarde entera con Miku. Lenka y Maika no parecían sorprendidas de lo que Seeu acababa de decir, al contrario, parecía que era algo que ya esperaban, al fin de cuentas Seeu ya les había contado a ambas sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día.

-¿en verdad tienes que irte?-pregunto Miki decepcionada. Seeu asintió con la cabeza.

-supongo que sí es un problema grande lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa-dijo Luka en el mismo tono en el que Miki había hablado-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-se ofreció la pelirosa.

-no gracias, mi casa no está muy lejos-respondió a Seeu esbozando una sonrisa. No había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Luka, quien aún la veía con cierta confusión, la pelirosa era una amiga cercana a ella por lo que tal vez después podría decirle a verdad. Se despidió antes se salir lo más rápido posible.

….

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaban, y Gumi no podía negar que se había divertido estando ahí y estaba segura de que las demás también se habían divertido. Después ver las dos películas, de jugar algunos videojuegos y una guerra de almohadas, habían llegado a ser las doce de la noche.

Luka había acomodado algunas cobijas sobre el suelo alfombrado de la sala en donde ahora todas estaban recostadas hablando hasta que cayeran rendidas, cosa no muy lejana ya que Miku y Maika ya se habían dormido y al parecer Rin comenzaba a sentir los ojos pesados. Rin comenzaba a cabecear pero realmente tenía ganas de participar en la interesante conversación que empezaba.

-no creí que te gustara Piko-dijo Luka cuando Miki termino de hablar.

-en realidad yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado-hablo Gumi esta vez. Miki se sonrojo un poco.

-pienso que es un chico lindo-dijo la pelirroja-tal vez se lo diga pronto-

-¿y crees que te corresponda?-pegunto Lenka esta vez

-no lo sé, pero si pienso en eso no tendría el valor de decírselo-respondió Miki-solo quiero decirle lo que siento, no espero nada realmente, pero si después de decírselo el puede corresponder a mis sentimientos y darme una oportunidad, debo admitir que en verdad me gustaría salir con el-

-ya veo-dijo Lenka acomodándose entre una de las cobijas que Luka les había dado.

-por no es usual que tu preguntes cosas como esas Lenka-empezó a pensar Miki-¿será que a ti también te gusta alguien?-

-claro que no-respondió rápidamente a chica mientras los colores se le subían al rostro, pero su voz nerviosa delataba lo contrario.

-no lo niegues, estas roja como tomate-dijo Gumi con cierta picardía-¿de quién se trata?-

-yo también quiero saber-dijo esta vez Rin. Lenka suspiro resignada, no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarlo.

-no tengo el valor de decir su nombre-dijo Lenka con una voz más tranquila-además nunca podría estar con el así que no tiene sentido pensar en eso-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Luka esta vez

-¿acaso no le gustas? ¿Tiene novia?-pregunto Miki tratando de adivinar

-solo digamos que no es alguien con quien mis padres me permitirían estar-dijo Lenka como respuesta-pero ya les dije que no tiene sentido seguir hablando de él, mejor cambiemos de tema, estoy segura de que a Rin, Luka y Gumi también le debe de gustar algún chico-

Todas voltearon hacia las mencionadas. Gumi se puso algo nerviosa, en especial al ver que Rin a su lado se acababa de quedar dormida, haciendo que se redujeran sus posibilidades de no hablar chico que le gustaba, en especial siendo Yuma un amigo cercano o tal vez mas de la pelirosa que estaba a su derecha.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Miki con algo de curiosidad incitándolas a hablar.

-hay un chico -dijo Luka haciendo que Gumi soltara un suspiro de alivio al ver que no tendría que ser la primera en hablar. Gumi puso su atención en Luka, si el chico que Luka mencionaba se trataba de Yuma, entonces podría saber si era cierto el rumor de que eran novios, o al menos podría saber si la pelirosa sentía algo por el chico, además, si Luka decía que le gustaba algún otro chico, la peli verde tendría una oportunidad de acercarse a Yuma.

-¿es alguien que conocernos?-pregunto Lenka quien se esforzaba en mantenerse despierta para saber de quien se trataba el chico que Luka decía

-en realidad, vamos en mismo salón, tiene tiempo que me gusta, y no sé si sean alucinaciones mías pero creo que un par de veces he visto que me mira durante las clases- sonrió Luka con un ligero sonrojo, mientras que dentro de Gumi las posibilidades de que estuvieran enamoradas del mismo chico se volvían cada vez más grandes-y debo decir que me sorprendo a mí misma al ver que a pesar de que esta tan cerca de mi aun no haya sido lo suficientemente capaz como para decírselo-

-¿y por qué no se lo dices?-pregunto Miki-apuesto a que nadie rechazaría a una chica como tú-

-cuando me acerque decidida a confesarme hace unos días me puse tan nerviosa que me congele y lo único que le pude decir era que si podía recomendarme un libro para estudiar-dijo Luka golpeándose la cara con la mano recordando su propia torpeza. Lenka y Miki imitaron el gesto de la pelirosa, mientras que Gumi no poda evitar sentirse aliviada, eso significaba que aún no había nada entre ellos dos.

-pero aun no nos has dicho el nombre del afortunado-dijo Miki dándole un leve codazo.

-lo sabrán pronto-dijo Luka-porque volveré a intentar, esta vez se lo diré-

-eso es bueno-dijo Miki soltando un leve bostezo-¿no lo crees Lenka?-cuando la pelirroja volteo hacia su amiga se dio cuenta que esta también se había quedado dormida.

-¿y tú Gumi? ¿Algún chico en especial?-pregunto Luka mientras comenzaba a ser contagiada por el sueño

-si lo hay, pero creo que no tengo oportunidades con el-dijo Gumi

-a pesar de que esta tan cerca de mí lo siento tan lejos, no creo que se fije en alguien como yo, en especial por que no le he dirigido ni una sola palabra desde la primera vez que lo vi-

-no digas eso, tú eres una chica especial Gumi, ese chico seria afortunado de tener a alguien como tú en su vida-le respondió la pelirosa. Sin darse cuenta, Miki se había quedado dormida haciendo que la conversación solo se quedara entre las dos chicas.

-es fácil para ti decirlo, tu eres guapa, inteligente, amable, simpática, encantadora, talentosa…-Gumi prácticamente había comenzado a decir una lista sobre las virtudes de la pelirosa quien solo la interrumpió con una pequeña risa.

-tu también tienes tus virtudes Gumi-sonrió Luka-también eres linda, valiente, carismática, optimista, eres única, solo es cuestión de que él se dé cuenta-

-¿en verdad lo crees?-pregunto Gumi comenzando a bostezar

-si, intenta acercarte a el, veras que no es tan imposible como parece-le aconsejo Luka antes de quedarse dormida. Gumi sonrió, tal vez estaban compitiendo por la atención del mismo chico, pero no podía evitar pensar que Luka tenía razón, tal vez era hora de acercarse a Yuma, y si en verdad él era la persona destinada para ella solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran estar juntos.

-lo intentare Luka-dijo la peliverde antes de dormir.

….

En su sueño volvía a ser una niña pequeña de cinco años que jugaba en el parque. La escena le resultaba un tanto familiar, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un recuerdo de su niñez, fue la primera vez que Gumi había comprado un jabón para burbujas, en ese momento ella estaba muy emocionada y no se dio cuenta cuando una de las burbujas cayo en la cancha de futbol cercana dejando resbaloso el suelo y haciendo tropezar a uno de los niños que estaba jugando.

 _-¡auch!-se quejó cuando fue empujada al suelo, sus rodillas le comenzaron a arder pero ese dolor fue rápidamente opacado cuando otra persona la jalo del cabello-lo siento-se disculpó entre sollozos-perdón-_

 _Sintió como el agarre en su cabello se volvía más fuerte, trataba de no soltar ningún quejido, pero el dolor que le ocasionaba aquel niño al jalar de su cabello inevitablemente la hacía llorar._

 _-por tu culpa me resbale-le dijo el niño que jalaba su cabello -me las vas a pagar-_

 _-pero fue un accidente-se trataba de excusar la peliverde mientras que otros tres niños rodeaban la escena. Los niños que acababan de llegar, eran quienes estaban jugando con el niño que ahora estaba molestándola por lo que sabía que ninguno de ellos la ayudaría. Gumi dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, a pesar de que había bastante gente a su alrededor era como si ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento._

 _-no te creo- respondió el niño rápidamente para después voltear a la pequeña botella que Gumi apretaba fuertemente en una de sus manos-fue tu culpa y también fue culpa de tus estúpidas burbujas-_

 _-no sabía que las burbujas caerían en donde ustedes estaban jugando, ya no lo volveré a hacer, prometo no ir a soplar mis burbujas cerca de ustedes-dijo Gumi tratando de soltarse del agarre._

 _Las palabras de Gumi no parecieron ser suficientes para ese niño. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su pequeña manita ser pisada, haciéndola soltar la botella con el jabón de burbujas. La peliverde trato de volver a tomar la pequeña botella, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue pateada lejos de su alcance._

 _-¡déjenme en paz! ¡Fue un accidente ¡! ¡Ya me disculpe!-la voz de Gumi se oía bastante desesperada, pero aquel niño seguía pisando su mano sin piedad._

 _Lo único que le quedaba a la pequeña peliverde era esperar a que se cansaran de molestarla, aunque por lo risa que emitían los niños a su alrededor no creía que eso pasara muy pronto. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin parar hasta que de repente las risas comenzaban a bajar de volumen._

 _-¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?- oyó una voz pero no podía levantar la cabeza para ver de quien era._

 _En ese instante, las risas callaron por completo y el pie que pisaba su mano ya se había detenido. Lo único que seguía molestando Gumi era el agarre de su cabello, la mano del niño seguía ahí, pero ya no la jalaba con la misma fuerza que antes._

 _-no sé si te das cuenta, pero estas molestando a una niña dos años menor que tu-continuo hablando la misma voz de hace un momento-¿no crees que es algo muy cobarde de tu parte?-_

 _Las lágrimas de la peliverde se habían apartado lo suficiente de sus ojos para poder ver que se había acercado un niño a detener la agresión que hacían en ese momento sobre ella, incluso estaba segura de que la persona que había llegado estaba tomando la muñeca del niño que la estaba intimidando en ese momento tratando de deshacer el agarre sobre su cabello._

 _-no te metas en lo que no te importa-dijo el niño soltando el cabello de Gumi con tal de deshacerse del agarre que el otro le había hecho sobre la muñeca._

 _Una vez libre su cabello por completo, Gumi pudo voltear a ver mejor la escena._

 _La persona que se había acercado para ayudarla, no era más que solo un niño de la misma edad que ella, tenía el cabello de un color rosa claro y llevaba una sudadera blanca. Aquel niño que ahora en la actualidad ya podía identificar como su compañero de clase, en ese momento se había colocado enfrente de ella de forma protectora._

 _-vete de aquí antes de que quiera golpearte a ti también-amenazo el niño que la molestaba, pero Yuma no se movió de su lugar, incluso le lanzo una mirada enojada a aquel niño, cosa que solo enfureció más al otro quien levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear al pelirosa. Gumi cerró los ojos para no ver como ese niño golpeaba a quien acababa de ayudarla, pero por alguna razón el impacto no llego. Cuando Gumi volvió a abrir los ojos vio como Yuma había logrado detener el puño con su mano incluso cuando ese niño parecía ser mucho más grande que él._

 _-deberías ser tú el que debería irse-hablo Yuma en un tono intimidante, pero aquel niño no parecía querer rendirse, estaba a punto de golpear al pelirosa con su otra mano pero Yuma reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para patearle el estómago antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

 _Finalmente aquel niño se fue al haber sido prácticamente derrotado por un niño pequeño como en ese entonces lo era Yuma. Fue en ese momento cuando Yuma volteo a verla y sus miradas cruzaron por primera vez. Sus ojos color verde limón la veían con seriedad y a Gumi en ese momento le pareció que también le mostraban cierta indiferencia, pero a pesar de eso… ¿Por qué sentía que esa mirada la protegía?_

 _-gracias…-musito en voz baja hacia el pelirosa quien seguía mirándola fijamente, incluso empezaba a sentirse intimidada de nuevo. Yuma no respondió pero seguía ahí, justo frente a ella-… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-pregunto Gumi esperando que él le dijera algo, o al menos que dejara de verla así._

 _Yuma solo señalo al arenero que estaba cerca y Gumi volteo hacia allá logrando ver su botella de burbujas._

 _-tu botella de burbujas destruyo mi castillo de arena-dijo Yuma._

 _¡Lo único que le faltaba! Salir de un problema para entrar en otro, seguro solo la había ayudado para poder arreglarse con ella uno a uno por haber destruido su castillo de arena a pesar de que no lo había hecho intencionalmente. Gumi trato de levantarse, pero rápidamente volvió a caer gracias a los raspones que ahora tenía en las rodillas._

 _-¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto Yuma con el mismo tono en el que había estado hablando desde el inicio mientras entre cerraba los ojos. A Gumi comenzaba a desesperarle el pelirosa, no encontraba expresión alguna en las palabras que le decía, además seguía observándola de esa forma tan extraña que hacía sentir como si fuera examinada._

 _-en casa, vine al parque sola, mi casa queda a solo un par de cuadras-respondió la peliverde. Yuma volteo hacia los lados, luego le dedico una última mirada a Gumi antes de alejarse caminando de ahí dejando a Gumi extrañada._

 _¡¿Qué clase de niño era ese?! No era normal, aunque eso ya no importaba, ahora tendría que buscar como regresar a su casa con los raspones que ahora tenía. Trato de levantarse otra vez, pero volvió a caerse. Comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer, no quería quedarse sola en el parque sin poder regresar a casa. Golpeo un par de veces el piso cuando vio que alguien se acercó a ella. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarse nuevamente con el pelirosa quien había regresado con una paleta de hielo._

 _Yuma se sentó frente a ella mientras que con una de las mangas de su sudadera comenzaba a limpiar cuidadosamente las nuevas heridas que Gumi. Había vuelto para…¿ayudarla?_

 _-¿crees poder levantarte?-pregunto Yuma mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas. Gumi negó con la cabeza haciendo que Yuma soltara un suspiro de fastidio antes de voltearse-súbete a mi espalda te llevare a casa-_

 _-¿pero no te regañaran tus padres por alejarte del parque?-pregunto Gumi antes de aceptar subirse en su espalda_

 _-ya le dije a mi hermana cuando fui a comprar la paleta-aclaro Yuma-y tu dijiste que tu casa estaba cerca, así que vamos-_

 _Gumi se subió a la espalda de Yuma y comenzó a darle las indicaciones para llegar a su casa._

 _-casi lo olvido, toma-dijo mientras le ofrecía la paleta de hielo, Gumi la acepto y comenzó a quitarle la bolsita que tenía como envoltorio-¡no es para que te la comas!-_

 _-¿entonces para que me la das?-pregunto Gumi_

 _-para que la pongas en tu mano, si no lo haces se hinchara-dijo recordando cómo le habían pisado la mano de la peliverde. Gumi obedeció y puso la paleta sobre su mano notando como rápidamente la paleta empezaba a disminuir el dolor que tenía en su mano._

 _-gracias-le dijo Gumi recargando su cara sobre el hombro de Yuma. Tal vez no era un chico tan malo y raro como parecía al inicio-gracias por la paleta, y por ayudarme con esos niños-_

 _-no podía dejar que te siguieran molestando así-respondió Yuma mirando hacia enfrente-¿esa es tu casa?-pregunto señalando la que estaba más cerca de ellos_

 _-sí, es esa-dijo Gumi con una sonrisa. Yuma la bajo de su espalda y toco el timbre-¿quieres ser mi amigo? Tal vez otro día podremos jugar juntos en el parque-dijo Gumi entusiasmada._

 _-eso espero-dijo Yuma y por primera vez Gumi pudo verlo sonreír-a partir de ahora seremos amigos-dijo antes de regresar corriendo al parque_

Gumi nunca había olvidado esa promesa, había ido al parque todos los días desde ese entonces y nunca encontraba rastro del niño que la había ayudado. Paso un año cuando ella renuncio a la idea de volverlo a ver tal vez el si había olvidado su promesa, aunque siguiera esperando el no volvería a ese parque, a pesar de eso, Gumi siempre deseaba volverlo a ver, aunque fuera por solo un segundo, pero no pensó que su deseo se hiciera realidad cuando tiempo después lo encontró su mismo salón de clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **me costo un poco de trabajo hacer este capitulo pero aquí esta para que disfruten de el :D el recuerdo de Gumi con Yuma me salio un poco mas largo de lo que esperaba pero son de mis personajes favoritos y aunque salio un poco cursi, no pude evitarlo estaba inspirada en el momento hehe en realidad quisiera compartirles que mientras escribía esa parte no podía dejar de escuchar un fandub de Ozzu que hizo de la canción** ** _Sentimental Love heart_** **de Gumi *u* les recomiendo escucharlo ;D**

 **En el siguiente capitulo me enfocare un poco mas en Rin y Len, espero que les guste y sigan la misma forma de siempre, quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre la historia, no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan a traves de sus reviews :D sus reviews son importantes para mi**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Guest:** **me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar un review en la historia :3, es un poco tarde pero igual te deseo un feliz año nuevo, espero que te gusten los capítulos que vendrán**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	14. la entrada al baile

Apenas había logrado llegar a su departamento nuevamente, comenzaba a sentir como el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones era cada vez menor. Se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y abrió el primer cajón del mueble que estaba a lado de su cama. Después de desordenar el cajón casi por completo encontró el pequeño aparato que estaba buscando. Quito el tapón y dirigió el inhalador a su boca para tomar el medicamento que tanto detestaba.

El inhalador comenzó a hacer efecto rápidamente, Len pudo contar al menos siete segundos antes de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad casi por completo, podía respirar mejor que hace unos instantes pero ese molesto silbido que hacia al respirar seguía ahí, por lo que el rubio decidió usar el inhalador por segunda vez.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor se sentó en su cama, por un momento se alegró de vivir solo en su departamento, si su madre o su hermana lo hubieran visto así no hubieran dudado en llevarlo a emergencias, en donde se habría pasado toda la mañana en el hospital, cosa que no creía necesaria pues ya se sentía mejor.

-" _hoy es un buen día para salir a correr" "me haría bien un poco de aire fresco_ "-repitió con ironía las palabras que se había dicho a si mismo esta mañana-debo dejar de pensar estupideces como esa-

Volteo a ver el pequeño objeto que tenía en sus manos para después lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación. Cualquiera se cansaba un poco al salir a correr, pero no era normal quedarse sin aire después de correr solo dos cuadras lejos de su departamento, y el clima frío de la mañana tampoco le era de gran ayuda. Esta vez no era la primera ni la última vez que le sucedía algo como esto, aun así, odiaba llevar consigo ese estúpido inhalador, cuando lo llevaba con él lo hacía sentir débil, como si siempre tuviera que estarse cuidando cada minúscula cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama antes de soltar un bufido. No todo era tan malo, al menos hoy no había clases, estaban terminando de decorar la escuela para el baile de invierno, por lo que no tendría que ir a la escuela hasta las siete de la noche cuando comenzaba el baile.

Eso le recordaba que tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Rin para ir a recogerla a su casa. Len saco su celular de su bolsillo para escribir el mensaje pensando un poco en lo que podía poner en él. El rubio había decidido mantener una fachada de niño tímido para acercarse a Rin, después de todo, la rubia parecía ser de esas chicas que están en busca de un príncipe azul, así que para acercarse a ella lo único que Len tendría que hacer es que Rin pensé que él es ese príncipe azul, y cada paso que diera era importante para eso, incluso el mensaje que le tendría que mandar en unos segundos. Comenzó a escribir el mensaje y volvió a leerlo antes de presionar el botón de enviar, a unos minutos después le llego la respuesta de la rubia. Cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar recordar los mensajes que Miku le mandaba cuando eran novios, la forma de escribir de ambas chicas era bastante parecida, pero no le tomo gran importancia, por algo Rin y Miku eran mejores amigas ¿cierto?

…

-déjame adivinar -hablo Gumi cuando vio que Rin había terminado de contestar el mensaje que había llegado a su celular-¿es un mensaje de tu enamorado, aquel que te invito al baile?-

-no es mi enamorado-respondió Rin rápidamente desviando la mirada-solo está siendo amable, y me invito al baile para que pueda conocer un poco más la escuela-

-aja-respondió Gumi sin creerlo del todo para después regresar su mirada a los vestidos-este tampoco…tal vez deba elegir uno color azul-termino hablando para sí misma cuando Miku salió de los probadores.

-¿este se ve bien?-pregunto Miku mientras dirigía la vista al vestido que se había puesto.

Cuando Rin había dicho que no sabía que ponerse para el baile de esa noche, Miku y Gumi la llevaron de compras, en donde ahora estaban en una tienda de vestidos en donde cada una estaba eligiendo lo que llevaría puesto.

-te queda bien-respondió Rin a ver el vestido que Miku se había probado.

-¿en verdad crees?-pregunto Miku viéndose en uno de los espejos de la tienda-siento como si faltara algo-

Rn se acercó un poco tratando de observar si podía hacer algo para que a Miku le gustara un poco más el vestido, aunque realmente no sabía que. Era un vestido color blanco sin mangas con delgado cinturón del mismo color que sus ojos, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la parte de arriba del cinturón estaba decorada con pedrería.

-tal vez necesite algún accesorio ¿tú que dices Rin?-le pregunto a la rubia quien la miraba con una mano en el mentón.

-creo que se lo que falta-dijo Rin acercándose a Miku. Rin desato las coletas de la peli aqua haciendo que su cabello largo cayera sobre su espalda-casi no usas tu cabello suelto a pesar de lo lindo que se ve así, ¿Qué opinas?-

-siempre me ha gustado usarlo en coletas, pero creo que esta vez tienes razón-dijo Miku volteándola a ver con una sonrisa-debo admitir que esta vez se ve mejor así, esta noche lo llevarse así-

-creo que yo también encontré el mío-dijo Gumi emocionada mostrando un vestido amarillo antes de dirigirse a los probadores-iré a ver qué tal se ve-

Rin suspiro mientras que Miku contenía una risa, ese debía ser al menos el décimo vestido que se probaba Gumi el día de hoy.

-por cierto Rin ¿ya elegiste tu vestido?-pregunto Gumi desde el probador

-ahora que lo pienso no te has probado ningún vestido-completo Miku notando que Rin no se había interesado en ningún vestido.

-mmm…-Rin comenzo a ver los vestidos alrededor de ella y tomo el que estaba más cerca de ella-¿este está bien?-

Tanto Miku como Gumi, quien acababa de salir del probador, tuvieron que contenerse de darse una palmada en la cara. El vestido que la rubia había elegido era terrible.

-sabía que eras de las chicas que no dedican mucho tiempo a comprar ropa, pero esta vez necesitaras hacerlo si quieres verte bien para el baile-dijo Miku dejando en su lugar el vestido que Rin había tomado-y creo que necesitarás más ayuda de la que pensé con esto -

…..

El día paso bastante rápido, o al menos para él. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya faltaban solo media hora para que empezara el baile, por lo que decidió dirigir su auto a la casa de la chica que iría con él al baile. Cuando llego, toco la puerta de la casa mientras luchaba contra sí mismo para no quitarse la corbata rosa pastel que se había puesto.

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos revelando a una chica de largos cabellos rosados.

-es la primera vez que te veo más o menos formal-comento Luka con una sonrisa-te ves bien, deberías vestirte así más a menudo-

El chico instintivamente volteo a ver a ropa que traía puesta. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, normalmente eso hubiera sido suficiente para él, pero Luka insistió en que también se pusiera un saco y esa estúpida corbata rosa que tanto odiaba, es decir al menos el saco se lo podía quitar cuando e quisiera pero sabía que Luka no le dejaría quitarse la corbata también, aunque lo que más le molesto a Yuma fue que no podía llevar sus audífonos ni su usual gorro negro.

-no te acostumbres, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a vestirme así-dijo Yuma aflojando un poco su corbata-solo hago esto porque tú me lo estás pidiendo-

-lo sé, lo sé-dijo Luka aun sonriendo, no había sido fácil convencerlo de vestirse así, en realidad Yuma ni siquiera había querido ir al baile en primer lugar-no es tan malo, apuesto que este baile será inolvidable-

 _"lo dudo"_ pensó Yuma rodando los ojos.

-dale una oportunidad, si no te gusta el baile te puedes ir cuando quieras-volvió a hablar Luka como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos.

-bien entonces vámonos-dijo Yuma mientras la pelirosa cerraba la puerta de su casa-entre más rápido acabemos con esto mejor…al menos puedo estar seguro de que los bocadillos serán deliciosos-

-nosotros nos encargamos de los bocadillos ¿recuerdas?-le respondió Luka mientras Yuma le abría la puerta de su auto.

-por eso mismo sé que están deliciosos-

…..

Len llego a la dirección que Rin le había mandado en su mensaje de la mañana. Toco el timbre para después mirar un poco más a detalle el lugar. La casa parecía normal, estaba pintada de color blanco y era pequeña aun siendo una casa de dos pisos. La puerta se abrió unos cuantos segundos después haciendo que Len volviera su vista a la chica rubia que estaba frente a él.

-¿estas lista para…-Len no pudo terminar de hablar. ¿Rin siempre se había visto así de…hermosa?

La rubia llevaba un vestido color rojo escotado sin mangas con unos zapatos de tacón color negro. Su cabello corto estaba peinado con su característico moño, solo que esta vez el listón blanco estaba decorado con tul negro para que combinara con su vestuario.

-ho-hola Len-saludo Rin tímidamente sintiendo la intensa mirada de Len sobre ella. Rin desvió la mirada al no recibir respuesta por parte del rubio. El rojo no era su color, y en realidad no había estado muy segura de usar ese vestido, cuando se lo puso pensaba que no se le veía tan mal, pero tal vez se veía peor de lo que creía. Mientras tanto en la mente del chico pasaban pensamientos completamente opuestos, una razón más para cumplir sus objetivos.

-te ves hermosa-fue lo que Len alcanzo a decir haciendo que Rin se sonrojara.

-gracias-murmuro aun sonrojada. Len le esbozo una sonrisa.

-entonces ¿te parece si ya nos vamos al baile?-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella. Rin acepto su mano antes de asentir.

…..

Gumi había quedado de verse con su pareja en la puerta de la escuela, pero este aún no había llegado.

-impuntual…como siempre-bufo Gumi con una sonrisa. En el interior de la escuela, el ambiente parecía agradable y los estudiantes ya estaban divirtiéndose a pesar de que no hace mucho había empezado el baile.

La peliverde se sentó en una de las jardineras que estaban cerca mientras esperaba. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara un chico hacia ella, aunque no era quien estaba esperando era agradable verlo, al menos podría platicar con alguien mientras esperaba.

-hola Gumi-saludo amablemente el peliazul-¿Por qué aun no has entrado?-pregunto algo extrañado de verla afuera.

-estoy esperando-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-ya veo, ¿te parece si me quedo a esperar contigo?-pregunto Kaito mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

-claro-respondió ella con simpleza, hasta que se percató de algo importante-espera…tu no conseguiste pareja para el baile ¿tú a quien esperas?-

— Emm…e-este y-yo… pues yo…yo…—el chico comenzó a tartamudear al verse descubierto—tú tampoco conseguiste pareja—dijo repentinamente para no contestar a pregunta

-claro que sí, es solo que el bobo de Gakupo aún no llega, siempre se le hace tarde-respondió Gumi desmintiendo al peliazul

-¿Gakupo?-pregunto Kaito ladeando la cabeza mientras que en su mente llegaba la imagen de su pelimorado compañero de clase.

-sí, es un buen amigo mío y como él tampoco tenía pareja decidimos venir juntos-respondió la peliverde

-sé que son amigos, pero creí que el conseguiría pareja fácilmente-

-naah, no tenía el valor de invitar a la chica que le gustaba-dijo Gumi recordando como Gakupo se había arrepentido de preguntarle a Luka y termino por no hacerlo-piensa que esa chica lo rechazara si se entera de lo que siente-

-pero Gakupo es genial, ¿Quién se atrevería a rechazar a alguien como e…-Kaito no pudo terminar su pregunta porque fue interrumpido por Gumi

-eso no importa, aun no me has respondió… ¿a quién esperas?-Gumi repitió su pregunta

-de seguro está esperando a Rin-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Miku quien se acercaba a ellos.

-¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Miku mientras le daba un codazo a Kaito.

-…no…-respondió el peliazul. Miku lo miro insistentemente poniéndolo más nervioso y para ponerlo peor Gumi también se unió a mirarlo así-de acuerdo si la espero a ella, quiero saber con quién viene-

-¿quieres averiguar quién es tu competencia cierto?-pregunto Gumi moviendo las cejas repetidamente-aunque yo también tengo curiosidad de saber quién es-dijo para después voltear a ver a Miku

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Miku al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de Gumi sobre ella.

-tu eres su mejor amiga-respondió Gumi acercándose a ella.

-se supone que ella te cuenta todo-completo Kaito también acercándose-¿tú sabes quién es _"él"_ cierto?-

-lo lamento chicos, yo tampoco lo sé-respondió Miku

-no te creo-dijo Kaito inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil.

-yo tampoco-dijo Gumi actuando de la misma forma-solo di que no quieres decirnos-

-les estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Miku-le he tratado de preguntar, pero siempre ocurre algo y nunca puedo saber quién es-

-¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que siempre ocurre algo?-preguntó Gumi con curiosidad.

-verán…-Miku comenzó a hablar recordando las múltiples veces en que había tratado de preguntarle a rubia…

 _-¿y cómo se llama el chico que te invito al baile?-pregunto Miku en medio de una conversación_

 _-se llama…-Rin fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del salón de clase_

 _-muy bien chicos-hablo el profesor Kiyoteru antes de anotar el tema de ese día en el pizarrón-estuve revisando que están atrasados con algunos temas así que hoy tendremos que comenzar la clase temprano-_

.

.

.

 _-¿y cómo se llama tu chico?-volvió a preguntar Miku, esta vez cuando sacaban sus cosas de sus casilleros._

 _-¿Qué chico?-pregunto Rin de vuelta_

 _-el que dijiste que te invito al baile-le recordó la de las coletas_

 _-oh, cierto no te lo dije, él se llama…-_

 _-oye tú, espera-hablo un chico que pasaba por el pasillo mientras se acercaba a ellas-¿eres Rin Kagamine cierto?-pregunto el, a lo que Rin asintió_

 _-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto la rubia_

 _-nada realmente-dijo el chico con una sonrisa haciendo que Miku se contuviera de golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano-solo quería presentarme, mi nombre es Piko Utatane, soy el presidente del consejo de alumnos, bienvenida a la escuela, también quería ofrecerte un recorrido por los talleres que hay en la escu…-_

 _Miku dejo de escuchar lo que el chico decía para soltar un suspiro por su reciente intento fallido._

.

.

 _._

 _-¿Quién te invito al baile?-pregunto Miku cuando estaban en el baño de la escuela, tenía la esperanza de que nadie interrumpiera esa vez_

 _-bueno su nombre es…-Rin no termino de hablar porque se escuchó un sonido extraños proviniendo de uno de los inodoros. Después de unos segundos de que no pasara nada, Rin abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero en esos momentos el inodoro comenzó a salpicar agua de la nada haciendo que ambas chicas tuvieran que salir de la nada del baño…_

-y esas no fueron las únicas veces que intente-dijo Miku resignada-pero soy su mejor amiga así que estoy segura de que lo sabré en algún momento-

-qué asco…agua de inodoro-dijo Kaito con una mueca recordando lo que Miku acababa de contar.

-sí, y tarde horas en quitar el mal olor de mi ropa-dijo Miku con la misma mueca que Kaito-pero mejor olvidémonos de eso, hay que entrar al baile-

-entren ustedes, yo aún tengo que esperar a Gakupo-dijo Gumi-los alcanzare en un rato-

-está bien-dijo Miku con una sonrisa-entonces Kaito y yo entraremos-dijo jalando al peliazul del brazo

-pero…-comenzó a replicar Kaito

-después podrás ver a Rin-le dijo Miku haciendo que Kaito se sonrojara-y si quieres después yo puedo distraer a su pareja mientras tú hablas con ella, pero por ahora hay que entrar, la noche espera ¡vamos!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **hasta aquí!**

 **perdónenme por no no haber publicado antes pero mi computadora se descompuso (de nuevo :v) ademas con el regreso a clases se ha hecho un poco difícil pasarme por aquí T-T pero no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta el final c:**

 **Este cap no salio como esperaba pero esta hecho con amor *u* así que espero lo disfruten. Como siempre espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas o comentarios de la historia, así que háganme saber lo que piensan a través de sus reviews, son importantes para mi :3**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	15. como funciona un beso

No se hicieron más de cinco minutos de camino hacia la escuela. Rin observo maravillada como habían adornado el lugar, se veía tan bien que ni siquiera parecía que fuera el gimnasio de la escuela.

-¿quisieran una foto de recuerdo?-pregunto amigable una chica pelirroja llamando su atención mientras movía de un lado a otro la cámara que tenía en las manos.

-no por ahora-respondió Len cortésmente haciendo que la chica de la cámara inflara las mejillas de forma infantil.

-pero ustedes hacen una buena pareja, se verían bien en una foto-dijo ella haciendo que Rin se sonrojara rápidamente, se supone que Len la había invitado de una forma amistosa, apenas eran conocidos, ellos no eran novios, pareja ni nada por el estilo, era un amigo que acababa de conocer, solo eso, pero antes de que pudiera aclararle eso a la pelirroja, esta solo dejo caer los hombros resignada-es una pena, pero si cambian de opinión solo llamen a Cul-dijo esto último más animada mientras se señalaba a ella misma para después irse a seguir con su trabajo.

-bien, creo que es hora de divertirnos-dijo Len dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia mientras tomaba su mano para adentrarse al centro del gimnasio que a esta hora se había convertido en una pista de baile.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar llegando poco a poco al centro de la pista. El ambiente era increíblemente agradable, las luces de colores se movían de un lado a otro mientras la música sonaba justo a un volumen perfecto, potente pero sin llegar a ser molesto.

Rin debía de admitir que se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento, en especial con Len. Entre los silencios que se formaban cada vez que se cambiaba de canción, ellos conversaban y el rubio le mostraba lo gracioso y amigable que podía llegar a ser, para después seguir bailando. Len la hacía sentir en confianza, como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás a pesar de que se habían conocido hace solo un par de días.

-¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?-le dijo Len en medio de una de las canciones señalando una mesa con bebidas a lo que Rin asintió.

La rubia no se dio cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta que tomo un vaso con refresco.

-¿y que te ha parecido la escuela durante tus días aquí?-preguntó Len antes de tomar otro trago de refresco.

-sin contar la vez cuando Neru me lanzo comida en mi cabello, creo que todo ha ido perfecto-dijo Rin con una sonrisa-todo se ve increíble, en especial el baile de hoy-

-no todos los días serán un baile escolar, pero las cosas siempre se ponen interesantes en la escuela de un modo u otro-le respondió Len de vuelta-es bueno que te guste la escuela-

Len dejo su vaso de vuelta en la mesa para después darse cuenta de que desde otra mesa más alejada León le hacía señales para que fuera con él. Al principio pensó en ignorarlo, no iba a dejar a Rin ahí sola, y si la llevaba con el hacia donde estaba León sabía que sería una terrible idea.

Como si hubiera sido una señal del destino o algo parecido, Rin lo llamo tomándolo del brazo.

-iré un momento con Gumi-le dijo Rin-olvide darle los artes que me pidió prestados, me dijo que quería usarlos hoy, aun no es muy tarde para dárselos, no tardare-

-de acuerdo, entonces te buscare en un rato ¿te parece?-pregunto Len a lo que Rin asentía en respuesta para después alejarse.

…..

Después de cinco minutos buscando entre un mar de cabezas al fin pudo localizar a Gumi sentada cerca de una mesa repleta con cupcakes.

-hola Rin-la saludo la peliverde desde donde estaba mientras que Rin sacaba la pequeña bolsita en donde estaban los aretes.

-¿es tarde para prestártelos?-dijo Rin extendiéndole la bolsa con los aretes. Gumi soltó una pequeña risa al verlos

-solo un poco, pero me los pondré-dijo la peliverde tomando los aretes-gracias por traerlos-

-de nada, bueno ahora tengo que volver a la otra mesa, nos vemos después-dijo la rubia dando unos pasos lejos de la mesa

-¿podrías quedarte un rato conmigo? porfis-dijo Gumi juntando sus manos y agrandando sus ojos-no me quiero que dar sola aquí comiendo cupcakes durante el resto de la fiesta mientras los demás están bailando con las hormonas alborotadas-

-¿no habías dicho esta mañana que ibas a ver con un chico de tu salón?-

-se suponía pero Gakupo me llamo diciendo que su padre lo castigo de última hora y no lo dejaron venir-

-no lo sé…-medito Rin-deje a un amigo en la otra mesa-respondió recordando a Len.

-solo un ratito, en lo que dura el concurso de canto-insistió Gumi-ya va a empezar, por favor, quédate un ratito-dijo engrandeciendo los ojos

-de acuerdo-termino aceptando la rubia- solo un rato-dijo sentándose a lado de ella.

El concurso de canto empezó pronto, y el primero en salir fue Kaito. Rin no había creído que Kaito fuera a participar pero luego se acordó de la canción que había estado componiendo con Yuma el día en que lo conoció, así que era para este concurso.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba cantar a Kaito, pero debía admitir que era bueno, tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Su voz era grave como Yuma le había dicho, también era tranquila y estaba bien afinada. Siguieron pasaron algunos otros concursantes pero ninguno era tan bueno como para vencer a Kaito.

Cuando el quinto concursante termino, Rin pudo oír unas voces familiares hablando cerca de ella. Volteo a ver quiénes eran para después encontrarse con Miki y Maika.

-hola chicas-saludo Rin llamando la atención de las dos chicas- ¿se están divirtiendo?-

-mira preguntémosle a Rin-le dijo Miki a la peliblanca-veras que tengo razón-

-claro que no-dijo mientras ambas caminaban hacia la rubia

-oye Rin, si besas a un chico antes de que te pida ser su novia ¿es cierto que su relación no funciona?-le pregunto la pelirroja

Rin no sabía muy bien que responder a esa pregunta.

-claro que si funciona-intervino Gumi al oír la conversación-si se besan es porque sienten algo el uno por el otro y eso significa…-

-ja, te lo dije-le dijo Maika volteando hacia Miki.

-no es cierto-dijo Miki rehusándose a perder en su discusión con Maika. La pelirroja volteo a su alrededor para después detener a la primera chica que iba pasando cerca. Para la mala suerte de Rin, la chica que Miki había detenido se trataba de Neru, quien aún tenía el cabello disparejo por el incidente con el chicle.

-Neru, ¿si besas a un chico antes de andar con él, la relación no funciona?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-por supuesto que no-respondió la de ojos ámbar-si no son novios un beso no significa nada, incluso si llegaran a hacer algo más que un simple beso, no significa nada- "y vaya que ella lo sabía"-si no son novios él es libre de estar con cualquier otra persona-

-así que dos dicen que no y dos que si-bufo Maika

-entonces, ¿es un empate?-le pregunto Miki a la peliblanca quien se encogió de hombros.

-eso creo-dijo Maika para después reparar en que había faltado una persona en responder-¿tú que dices Rin?-pregunto haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

-es cierto, Rin no nos ha dicho que piensa-dijo Miki haciendo que todas las chicas voltearan a verla.

-emm…bueno…yo…-comenzó a hablar la rubia, pero no sabía que responder.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Maika con cierta curiosidad esperando a que Rin respondiera.

-¿funciona o no?-esta vez pregunto Miki.

Rin murmuro su respuesta con una voz tan baja que no pudieron escucharla.

-¿Qué tu qué?-pregunto Miki al no poder oír su respuesta.

Se supone que responder a eso no debía de ser tan difícil, aun así…

-vamos Rin, dinos lo que piensas-le dijo Maika-o dinos lo que te haya pasado, ¿Qué ocurre después de que besas a un chico?-

-yo no lo sé-respondió aun en voz baja, al menos esta vez pudieron entenderla-creo que es porque yo…yo nunca he besado a un chico- dijo desviando la mirada.

La verdad era que a Rin eso se le hacía algo vergonzoso, estaba cursando la preparatoria y nunca antes había besado a un chico. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, siempre estaba ocupada o pensando en otras cosas, nunca se había tomado tiempo para pensar en su vida amorosa. Lo primero que oyó después de su respuesta, fue la sonora carcajada de Neru por lo que acababa de decir.

-claro era obvio, porque ¿Quién podría querer a alguien como tú?-dijo Neru parando de reír-es obvio que no has besado a nadie porque de seguro les da asco estar con alguien como tú, es decir, solo mírate, ¿Quién querría estar contigo?-

Rin empezó a caminar lejos de ella, no iba a quedarse ahí parada solo para que la de ojos ámbar siguiera burlándose de ella.

…...

Después de escaparse de la charla estúpida de su mejor amigo, comenzó a buscar a Rin entre la gente, aunque no la vio dentro del gimnasio. Seguía caminando ente las personas buscando a la chica rubia cuando se anunció al siguiente participante del concurso de canto: Kokone. Apenas oyó el nombre de la chica, el rubio salió del gimnasio recordando cuando Kokone había mencionado lo del concurso de canto. Len ya conocía como era ella, y no quería que la pelinegra lo viera y se le ocurriera decir por el micrófono que le dedicaría la canción que cantaría esa noche.

Y mientras Kokone cantaba, había alguien detrás del escenario esperando su turno para pasar. Fue algo de última hora, pero de verdad quería intentarlo. Faltaba poco y debía admitir que los nervios se apoderaban de su ser. Aun así, estaba feliz, solo armada con su voz, ese sería ese el momento en el que podría probarse a sí misma, quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar esa noche. Quería demostrarles a los demás quien era y lo que podía ser capaz de lograr.

…..

Kaito se acercó a unas de las mesas para tomar un vaso de refresco. Sus nervios por cantar ya se habían ido al bajar del escenario. Había recibido algunos buenos comentarios por su reciente actuación, al final de todo, su esfuerzo había valido la pena, incluso estaba pensando en que tenía muchas oportunidades de ganar. También debía admitir que no hubiera podido lograr sin Yuma, si él no le hubiera ayudado a terminar la canción Kaito no la habría tenido lista para el concurso. Ahora estaba buscando al peli rosa para darle las gracias, cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo. Volteo para encontrarse con una chica de cabello verde.

-estuviste increíble-le dijo Gumi felicitándolo-estoy segura de que ganaras el concurso, ninguno de los que ha pasado hasta ahora ha cantado mejor que tu-

-gracias-respondió algo apenado. El peliazul no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir tantos halagos, pero debía reconocer que había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que canto sobre un escenario, se había estado esforzando bastante que era bueno ver que podía superar sus propios límites.

-a Rin también le gustó mucho cuando te vio cantar-le volvió a hablar Gumi haciéndolo sonrojar. ¿En verdad a Rin le había gustado su voz? rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema para deshacerse de su sonrojo.

-¿y Rin?-le pregunto rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la rubia no estaba ahí. Gumi le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás cuando estaban con Neru.

-no vi a donde se fue-dijo Gumi algo preocupada-tal vez fue con Miku, aunque debo de decir que tampoco la he visto-

…..

Kokone acababa de bajar del escenario. Su turno había llegado. Comenzó a dar pasos indecisos hacia al frente. Comenzó a pensar que era una mala idea. No era la primera vez que cantaba, pero sería la primera vez que lo hiciera sobre un escenario ¿Qué dirían de ella si lo hacía mal? Sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose de ese pensamiento, se supone que no debía importarle algo tan estúpido como eso.

-solo son los nervios…es ahora o nunca…-se dijo en voz baja dándose ánimos-…puedo hacerlo…-

Llego al frente del escenario rápidamente pudo notar las miradas confusas de los presentes sobre ella, después de todo era la única que pasaría a cantar con un improvisado antifaz puesto, y también se había cambiado el vestido que traía puesto para que nadie supiera quien era.

-…puedo hacerlo…-volvió a repetirse antes de respirar profundamente y tomar el micrófono.

…..

-tendrás el primer lugar, te lo aseguro-seguía diciéndole Gumi al peliazul, al parecer le había gustado mucho la interpretación de su amigo.

-estas exagerando Gumi, además aún faltan concursantes-dijo Kaito.

-solo falta uno-dijo la peliverde volteando hacia el escenario mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar y las luces de colores se movían de un lado a otro-y además no creo que sea tan buena como para ganarte-

Pero cuando aquella chica comenzó a cantar fue todo lo opuesto a lo que Gumi acababa de decir.

-creo que he perdido-dijo el peliazul tomando un sorbo del vaso que acababa de tomar.

-pero aun no acaba el concurso-le dijo Gumi-aún no se ha elegido al ganador-

-pero es obvio quien va a ganar-dijo el peliazul refiriéndose a la chica que se encontraba cantando en ese momento-es fabulosa, y apuesto que todos aquí lo saben-

Gumi no necesitaba voltear a verla para saber que Kaito tenía razón, ella no llevaba ni la mitad de la canción y prácticamente había cautivado a todos los presentes, incluida ella. A pesar de que llevaba puesto un antifaz, uno podía percatarse de que era hermosa y la seguridad de su voz no se quedaba atrás.

Era todo lo que Gumi quería aspirar a ser. Todos los estudiantes, que ahora se habían vuelto el público de esta misteriosa chica, estaban completamente fascinados, Gumi se desanimó al ver que siendo parte de ese público se encontraba cierto peli rosa que siempre había llamado su atención. Yuma tenía su completa vista en el escenario, no despegaba su mirada ni un solo segundo y tenía una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-tienes razón-dijo en voz baja antes de salir desapercibida de ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **hasta aquí!**

 **he vuelto :D perdonen por no haber publicado antes, pero crean que de verdad no he tenido tiempo T.T mis maestros son malos y me asfixian con tarea, aun así hago mi esfuerzo para poder escribirles cada que tengo un ratito libre. no pienso abandonar la historia no importa cuanto tiempo me tome terminarla c: eso si, les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, mientras tanto les dejo este capitulo para que traten de pensar quien es la chica misteriosa.**

 **Bueno, ya saben que espero sus reviews, me gusta saber que opinan, así que cualquier comentario, critica constructiva (destructiva tambien XD)sugerencia, opinion o tomatazo no duden en hacermela saber**

 **meow: me alegra de que me leeas :3 hehe "tiempo para cocinar la sopa" nunca lo había escuchado pero me gusta ;D se que han estado un poco cortos los capítulos pero me esforzare para hacerlos un poco mas largos, espero no decepcionarte c:**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	16. cuando las cosas no salen como esperas

En ese momento deseaba haber llevado alguna chamarra o algo que la cubriera del frio. Contaba con que Gakupo la llevara de vuelta a su casa cuando el baile acabara, pero con no fue eso significaba que tendría que encontrar otra manera de ir a su casa. Pensó en llamar a su hermano Gumiya para que a llevar de vuelta, sabía que a pesar de que fuera casi media noche él vendría por ella, el único problema era que su celular se había quedado sin pila y no tenía forma de llamar a su casa.

Como plan B, Gumi decidió esperar a que pasara algún taxi, pero eso tampoco resulto muy bien ya que la calle estaba prácticamente desierta, no pasaba ningún auto. Gumi suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

-supongo que no esta tan lejos-hablo para sí misma antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su casa

…...

-¿y quién crees que sea ella?-pregunto Kaito refiriéndose a la misteriosa chica que acababa de bajar del escenario, pero cuando su pregunto no fue respondida se dio cuenta de que Gumi ya no estaba con él. Kaito bufo antes de recordar que antes de encontrarse con la peliverde, él se encontraba buscando a Yuma. Kaito le mando un mensaje al pelirosa preguntando en donde estaba, y fue respondido minutos después con otro mensaje en donde Yuma le decía que acababa de ir. Kaito volvió a bufar cuando en ese momento alguien choco con él.

-oh, hola Kaito-saludo la chica que acababa de chocar con él. El peliazul volteo hacia ella reconociéndola de inmediato.

-hola Miku-le devolvió el saludo-no te había visto desde que inicio el baile, ¿en dónde habías estado?-

-emm…este…pues…por ahí- respondió la chica un tanto nerviosa, cosa que Kaito noto fácilmente.

-¿Dónde es "ahí" exactamente?-pregunto Kaito con curiosidad

-eso no importa-dijo Miku tratando de evadir la pregunta-¿y tú? ¿Al fin has podido conseguir acercarte a tu enamorada Rin?-pregunto Miku dándole a Kaito un leve codazo.

-aun no-respondió inflando las mejillas-la he estado buscando pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, de seguro ha de estar con ese tipo que la invito-

-¿aún no sabes quien la invito?-le pregunto Miku a lo que Kaito negó con la cabeza.

-¿tú tampoco?-pregunto Kaito a lo que Miku respondió de la misma forma a la que él lo había hecho hace unos segundos atrás.

-tampoco he visto a Rin, pero tal vez Gumi ya lo haya visto, podemos preguntarle a ella-propuso la chica.

-Gumi se fue hace un rato-dijo Kaito-tendríamos que preguntarle mañana en clase-

-un día más aguantándome la curiosidad-murmuro Miku en voz baja-bueno, por ahora solo nos queda divertirnos en lo que queda de la fiesta-dijo sonriendo mientras jalaba a Kaito del brazo hacia la pista de baile.

No pasaron ni diez segundos bailando cuando la música cambio. Comenzaron a sonar las canciones lentas y las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a formar parejas. Por unos instantes Miku y Kaito se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer.

-¿aun quieres bailar?-pregunto Kaito extendiendo su mano hacia Miku-ya sabes, como amigos-dijo el peliazul rápidamente antes de que Miku se hiciera alguna otra idea.

-solo como amigos-acepto Miku tomando su mano.

…...

En seguía jugando en su celular cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado el concurso por lo que decidió volver a entrar al gimnasio a buscar a Rin, pero antes de hacerlo, vio que la luz de uno de los salones estaba prendida. Len estaba seguro de que no estaba prendida cuando el salió del gimnasio.

Len comenzó a caminar hacia el salón y se asomó por la abertura que dejaba a puerta entre abierta. Lo primero que escucho fue los murmuros de una chica, aunque no podía entender muy bien lo que decía, sin embargo, era una voz que le sonaba conocida.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con cierta chica rubia.

-¿Rin?-pregunto al verla cerca de una de las ventanas. Ella se sobresaltó un poco para rápidamente pasarse una mano por la mejilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, ¿acaso Rin había estado llorando?

Len trato de acercarse a ella, pero era algo difícil con el suelo lleno de los arreglos que habían sobrado.

-lo lamento, seguramente me estuviste esperando un largo rato-dijo Rin forzando una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes por eso, ¿todo está bien?-pregunto Len.

-claro que si-dijo Rin sonriendo. Si Len no la hubiera encontrado limpiándose las lágrimas, ni siquiera hubiera sospechado que Rin estaba llorando-hay que regresar al gimnasio-dijo la rubia jalándolo de la muñeca.

-Rin ¿en verdad todo está bien?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

-si-dijo dando un par de pasos, aunque se detuvo al ver que Len no se movía de su lugar. Rin volteo a verlo, para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de Len sobre ella-en verdad estoy bien-

-¿segura?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-no-admitió finalmente-¿Qué opinas sobre el primer beso?-

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio, quien por cierto ni siquiera se acordaba de su primer beso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Rin por que sacaba el tema tan de repente, pero no fue necesario ya que la rubia siguió hablando.

-sé que suena patético, pero yo… en realidad nunca he besado a nadie-comenzó a hablar con la mirada baja-sé que no es algo realmente importante y nunca me he tomado el tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas pero, ¿en verdad el primer beso tan valioso y especial como dicen?-

Rin al no recibir respuesta inmediata regreso su mirada hacia Len. Por un momento pensó que no había sido una buena idea contarle sobre eso, de seguro en su mente están transitando mismo que Neru le dijo cuándo lo supo, Rin se desilusiono de tan solo pensarlo.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Len que olvidara lo que había dicho, cuando sintió la calidez de los labios de Len pegados a los suyos. Len…es-estaba…él estaba…besándola…

…...

No sabía si era cosa suya o si a cada paso que daba hacia más frio, fuera lo que fuera Gumi decidió caminar un poco más rápido.

 _"es fabulosa, y apuesto que todos aquí lo saben"_ recordó las palabras de Kaito.

Se supone que no debería afectarle un comentario tan trivial como ese, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Yuma al verla fue como si todo se le viniera abajo. Y esa no había sido la única vez. Gumi estaba consciente de que no era perfecta, nadie lo era, pero por alguna razón, de alguna forma pensaba que algo en ella no estaba bien, como si faltara algo dentro de ella. A veces deseaba ser más segura de ella misma como aquella chica misteriosa del baile, o tal vez un poco más hermosa como Luka, tal vez de esa forma podría ser más valiente y así podría lograr todo lo que quisiera, como por ejemplo decirle a Yuma lo que siente por él.

Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le tapó la boca.

-que tenemos aquí-oyó una voz cerca de su oído-¿no te han dicho que es peligroso que una chica camine sola por la noche? Aunque claro, eso lo hace mejor para mí-

Gumi comenzó forcejar apenas oyó eso, pero su captor la arrastraba hacia un lugar un tanto más oscuro.

Ponía toda su fuerza tratando de alejarse de ese sujeto, pero era inútil, es tipo era más fuerte que ella y termino acorralándola contra la pared. La forzó a llevar sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano empezaba a recorrer su pierna comenzando a levantar su vestido.

-¡suéltame!-dijo Gumi mientras seguía forcejeando contra aquel sujeto. De reojo volteo a su alrededor, entre la oscuridad no podía distinguir a nadie que pudiera ayudarla a salir de esa situación. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

No encontraba forma de zafarse de ese tipo.

-¡déjame en paz!-dijo Gumi con desesperación cuando sintió como el sujeto rompía su vestido tratando de sobrepasarse con ella-¡ya basta!-

Gumi seguía forcejando, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera no daba ningún resultado. No podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, o eso creía antes de que alguien se lanzara sobre aquel tipo.

Gumi cayó al suelo, mientras que lograba distinguir la mata de cabello rosada de la persona que acababa de llegar para ayudarla. Se alegraba de que alguien hubiera estado ahí para evitar lo que había estado a puno de ocurrir, pero ¿Qué hacía Yuma aquí? Aún estaba un tanto aterrada, aun no sabía que hacer mientras veía como el pelirosa golpeaba a ese tipo.

…...

Len se separó lentamente de la chica rubia que tenía frente a él, quien ahora la observaba un tanto confundida. Sonrió para sus adentros, eso de que Rin no había dado su primer beso solo le había vuelto las cosas más fáciles, porque vamos, ¿no sería romántico que fuera el quien la hiciera sentir la "magia" del primer beso? Aunque la reacción de Rin no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

-¡no estaba pidiendo que me besaras!-dijo Rin en voz alta mientras levantaba la mano preparándose para asestarle una cachetada al rubio. Por suerte para él, pudo ver los movimientos de Rin y logro hacerse hacia atrás antes de que la mano de la rubia llegara a su cara, aunque en su lugar termino golpeando la pared.

-maldición-se quejó Rin mientras abrazaba su mano, la cual se estaba poniendo roja por el impacto contra la pared.

En definitiva esta no era la reacción que él esperaba.

-¡¿estás bien?!-pregunto Len con nerviosismo. En sus innumerables citas, estaba seguro de que nunca le había pasado algo similar. Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

…...

Aún seguía en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido que aún no terminaba de procesarlo. Tenía la sensación vaga de que le estaban hablando, pero por alguna razón no podía responder.

Solo reacciono cuando sintió algo rodeándola. Volteo a verse a sí misma para ver el saco que ahora estaba sobre ella para después voltear a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente quien solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Yuma la tomo del brazo ayudándola a levantarse para después llevarla a su auto. Gumi solo se dejó guiar por el pelirosa mientras trataba de ordenar los pensamientos que surgían en su mente, pero solo una cosa transitaba por su mente: Yuma la había salvado de aquel sujeto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba dentro de auto de Yuma y el pelirosa ya conducía de camino a la casa de Gumi.

-Gracias…-musito Gumi con la mirada baja mientras se abrigaba más con el saco que Yuma le había dado.

Yuma solo la miro de reojo para después regresar su mirada al frente.

-es peligroso ir sola de noche, deberías saberlo-le dijo el pelirosa con cierto fastidio-yo solo quería una noche tranquila-

-lamento las molestias-volvió a hablar ella en voz baja.

-no importa, lo que acaba de pasar no es algo que tú hubieras visto venir-dijo Yuma aun con su vista en la carretera-y aunque no hubiera querido ayudarte, no habría podido dejar que algo así pasara, es repulsivo que haya gente capaz de hacer cosas como esas-

Gumi volteo a verlo. Su mirada estaba fija al frente enfocado en conducir, por lo que Gumi aprovecho eso para observarlo detenidamente. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo como lo estaba casi siempre, y su voz no le delataba nada. Por una vez quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente del peli rosa en esos momentos, pero solo lograba perderse en los ojos verdes del chico.

-¿esa es tu casa?-pregunto Yuma sacándola de sus pensamientos. Gumi volteo a observar la casa a la que se refería Yuma para después asentir en respuesta a su pregunta. Yuma se detuvo frente a la puerta apagando el auto. El pelirosa se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a Gumi, por lo que la chica dedujo que Yuma quería que se bajara de su auto de una vez.

Gumi bajo del auto, pero cuando cerró la puerta, oyó exactamente el mismo sonido proveniente del otro lado. La peli verde volteo para encontrarse con que Yuma había bajado del auto para después caminar hacia ella. Gumi debía admitir que eso le desconcertó un poco.

-quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien a tu casa- dijo el como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos para después tocar el timbre.

No tardó mucho en que abrieran la puerta, pero esos segundos le parecieron eternidades a la peliverde.

Gumi reconoció a su hermano del otro lado de la puerta, quien al verla tardo un momento en reaccionar. Se veía bastante consternado, pero era algo compresible si al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontraba a su hermana con el maquillaje corrido, el vestido desgarrado y acompañada de un desconocido.

Antes de decir palabra alguna, su hermano ya había tomado a Yuma del cuello de su camisa acorralándolo contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi hermana?!- dijo el chico peliverde con enojo en su voz-dame una razón para no golpearte la cara ahora mismo-

-Gumiya déjalo-dijo Gumi tratando de que su hermano deshiciera el agarre.

-claro que no-dijo con la mirada sobre el pelirosa para después voltear a verla-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-

-el me ayudo-contesto entre las preguntas desesperadas de su hermano. Gumiya volteo a verla más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-se oyó una voz que provenía del interior de la casa haciendo que todos se detuvieran en su posición y voltearan hacia adentro.

-nada mamá-respondió Gumi rápidamente, aunque su respuesta no era muy convincente. La mirada de su madre cambiaba constantemente mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Gumiya seguía sujetando el cuello de la camisa de Yuma, Gumi se había quedado con las manos aun levantadas frente a los dos chicos, y Yuma, bueno, el seguía teniendo la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre (¿Qué acaso ese chico nunca mostraba lo que pensaba?).

-Yuma se ofreció a traerme a casa después de la fiesta-dijo Gumi antes de que su mamá comenzara a pensar cosas erróneas. Su madre solo arqueo una ceja dejando en claro que no estaba muy satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero por la mirada que le lanzaba Gumi le dejaba en claro que no era el momento indicado para hablar de eso. Ya después podría preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

-oh, en ese caso, te agradezco que hayas traído a Gumi con nosotros-le dijo la madre de Gumi a Yuma. Gumiya aún estaba un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero termino por soltar a Yuma. El pelirosa solo se despido de la familia para después retirarse. Cuando la madre de Gumi cerró la puerta de la casa volteo a ver a la peliverde.

-muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó en el camino de regreso?-

…...

Las cosas se pusieron incomodas después de ese beso, así que Len pensó que lo mejor sería terminar la velada y llevarla de regreso a su casa. Necesitaba arreglar eso y rápido, sino todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse a Rin habrían sido en vano. Ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras se dirigían directo a la casa de Rin.

Len abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían de sus boca, ¿Qué se supone que se dice en estos casos? Ni siquiera sabía que había salido mal, Rin quería saber que se sentía el primer beso y el la beso, entonces ¿Por qué Rin no estaba emocionada como lo estaría cualquier otra chica?

Cuando llegaron, Rin solo se despidió y entro directamente a su casa. Cielos, esto sí que era algo nuevo para él.

…...

-no puedo creer que haya pasado algo asi-dijo su madre abrazándola después de que Gumi terminara de contarle-¿y estás bien?- Gumi asintió con la cabeza

-Yuma llego antes de ese sujeto pudiera hacer algo mas-dijo Gumi-ya todo está bien-

-iré a prepararte un poco de té, necesitas relajarte un poco después de lo que paso-dijo su madre antes de dirigirse a la cocina-y creo que mañana iré a comprarte un aerosol de pimienta, para que no vuelva a pasar algo así-dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Gumi sonrió mientras se abrigaba más con el saco que le había prestado el pelirosa, que por cierto tendría que devolverle cuando lo viera. No lo había notado antes con todo lo que había pasado, pero el saco aun tenía impregnada la loción del pelirosa.

-espero que a tu amigo no se le haya hecho difícil venir hasta acá-dijo su madre volviendo a llamar la atención de la peliverde-ya sabes que nuestra casa siempre ha sido un tanto difícil de encontrar, las calles son difíciles de ubicar, a simple vista todas parecen iguales-

-no fue problema, en realidad llegamos rápido-dijo Gumi en respuesta antes de pensar en algo importante: Gumi nunca le había dicho a Yuma en donde vivía. ¿Cómo había dado el pelirosa con la casa?

No recordaba haberle dado su dirección antes, bueno solo aquella vez cuando eran niños, pero era prácticamente imposible que aun recordara su dirección ¿cierto?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **He vuelto (/*3*)/ -se esconde antes de que le lancen piedras- perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, créanme que realmente quería hacerlo, pero la tarea no me dejaba (mis maestros son malvados y me asfixian con tarea T.T) en fin, aunque me costo trabajo aquí esta otro capitulo espero lo disfruten.**

 **Y como siempre, espero sus reviews para que me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias, es importante para mi saber lo que piensan c:**

 **I love the letter S: muahaha no pienso revelar quien es la cantante misteriosa...aun, pero es un detallito que sera importante algunos capítulos después D espero que te guste la historia y que sigas leyendo.**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	17. definitivamente enamorado

-y eso fue lo que pasó-cuando el rubio finalizo, su mejor amigo aun tenia cara de no entender.

-creo que me perdí… ¿entonces cuál fue el problema?-pregunto León ladeando la cabeza aun sin entender.

-¡no tengo idea!-dijo Len un tanto desesperado-no entiendo que salió mal, o por que quiso bofetearme, se supone que eso era lo que ella quería y en vez de que ella cayera perdidamente enamorada como cualquier chica normal trata de golpearme-dijo recargándose en la banca.

-bueno yo tampoco logro comprender del todo que ocurrió, pero vete olvidando de ella-dijo León cuando se terminó de abrochar los tenis. Len lo miro algo extrañado mientras también se levantaba de la banca, por lo que León continuo hablando para explicar un poco mejor lo que quería decir-si ya intento cachetearte no creo que quiera algo contigo, y eso significa que no la tendrás en tu cama-finalizo mientras caminaban hacia la clase de educación física.

-ni sueñes, no todo había salido mal en el baile, ese solo fue un mal momento- dijo Len abriendo la puerta del gimnasio donde tenían clase. El gimnasio había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no había rastro de lo que había ocurrido la noche del baile. No todo había salido tan mal esa noche, antes de lo del beso, Rin y él se habían divertido bastante, esperaba que hubiera remedio a lo que había pasado, aun podía seguir sus planes con ella.

-un mal momento que arruino todo tu progreso hasta ahora-dijo León interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Se reunieron con el resto de su grupo y comenzaron con el calentamiento-en serio deberías considerar intentar con alguna otra chica, recuerda que aún tienes a muchas que se mueren por ti-

-dije que Rin sería mía y no descansare hasta que cumpla con mi palabra-dijo Len haciendo una posee de superhéroe, a lo que León solo contuvo una risa

-en ese caso, tendrás que volver al primer paso-dijo León rodeándolo con el brazo-aunque aún pienso que sería menos problemático si regresaras a tu meta inicial y comenzaras con Luka de una vez-

-descuida, seria mía cuando llegue el momento-sonrió Len

…

El día pasó bastante rápido, o al menos así le pareció a cierta chica rubia, la verdad es que no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado con Len. ¿Por qué la había besado? Tal vez ella lo confundió y lo hizo pensar algo que no era. Rin si quería dar su primer beso, pero no de esa forma, quería que fuera con alguien especial, alguien que a ella le gustara y le correspondiera. Ella no sentía ese tipo de cosas por Len, él era guapo y agradable pero aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir si lo quería de esa forma, y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro el rubio le había robado su primer beso. Ni siquiera supo cómo responder en ese momento, cuando Len la beso, ella no le correspondió, pero tampoco hizo algo para detenerlo. Aun pensaba si el tratar de bofetearlo fue una reacción exagerada de su parte.

-¡Rin!-oyó que alguien dijo su nombre en tono de reproche-espero que esto de dejarme hablando sola no se te vuelva costumbre-dijo Miku haciendo un leve puchero antes de seguir comiendo.

-perdón-se disculpó ella un tanto apenada-estaba un poco distraída, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?-

Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba en la cafetería sentada en una mesa con Miku, Gumi y Kaito, y esta vez también estaba Luka.

-hablábamos de la ganadora del concurso de canto-dijo Kaito mientras le pasaba a Rin el periódico escolar-todos hablan de ella, al parecer ni siquiera reclamo su premio-

Rin miro la primera plana del periódico escolar. Era cierto, la misteriosa chica ocupaba la primera plana del periódico, incluso decía que estaban investigando sobre quien era la estudiante detrás de la máscara.

-no entiendo porque tanto misterio, es una chica talentosa no había necesidad de esconder su rostro detrás de una máscara-dijo Gumi comiendo un sándwich.

-tal vez tendría una razón-completo Kaito antes de comenzar a comer un pudin-pero me da curiosidad-

-a mí también, ¿y si nosotros también investigamos quien es ella?-dijo Gumi emocionada-aunque será un tanto difícil tener una primera pista-

-claro que no-dijo Kaito-creo que algunos miembros del consejo de estudiantes estaban fotografiando y grabando el baile, ya sabes para tener "el recuerdo de la noche"-

-bien, es un comienzo-dijo Gumi aun con entusiasmo, sí que era curiosa cuando quería-nos tomara tiempo pero descubriremos quien es, solo tendremos que ver que chicas no estaban en el gimnasio cuando nuestra chica misteriosa estaba cantando-

-y también tendremos que saber dónde estaban las chicas que no estaban dentro del gimnasio, así descartaremos a las demás-completo Kaito. Miku casi se ahoga con su almuerzo al oír a Kaito.

-¿no crees que eso es demasiado para buscar a una chica?-dijo Miku aun tosiendo -además si llevaba puesto su antifaz era para que no la reconocieran, no quería ser identificada-

-y eso lo hace interesante-dijo Kaito, al parecer las palabras de Miku solo hacían que Kaito se sintiera aún más motivado-¿acaso no quieres saber quién es?-

-no realmente-dijo Miku tratando en vano de hacer que Kaito se olvidara de su idea-además no pueden ir por ahí investigando a lo que hicieron las chicas a esa hora-

-creo que Miku tiene razón-intervino Luka por primera vez en la conversación para seguir comiendo-no pueden ir por ahí espiando gente-

-cierto, que tal si a esa hora fueron al baño, o ya se habían ido a sus casas o que se yo-completo Rin

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no espiaremos chicas-dijo Gumi-solo fue algo que me pareció interesante, me gano la curiosidad por saber quién era-

-a mí también, es una gran cantante, además no es como si esa chica estuviera justo en esta mesa-finalizo Kaito para seguir comiendo su pudin.

…

Cuando el descanso termino, Rin fue hacia el salón de música. La escuela la obligaba a inscribirse a una actividad extracurricular como todos los demás estudiantes, y que mejor que en el grupo de música haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Estaba por abrir la puerta del salón pero cuando tomo a perilla noto algo extraño, del interior del salón no salía ningún tipo de sonido. Estaba segura de que ese era el salón de música al que había venido la otra vez. Abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, tardo un momento en ver que solo había una persona ahí dentro.

El peliazul tardo unos instantes en notar su presencia pero cuando la vio le sonrió.

-hola Rin, ¿qué ocurre?-saludo Kaito dejando de lado la libreta que tenía entre las manos.

-me inscribí al grupo de música de la escuela-comenzó Rin mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella-pero creo que me equivoque de hora-dijo remarcando el hecho de que solo ellos dos estaban en el salón de música.

-ah no, estas a buena hora-dijo Kaito-lo que pasa es que solo somos cuatro en el grupo, pero Yuma no vino hoy a clases y Miku está ayudando a Piko con algo sobre el consejo estudiantil, o algo así habían dicho así que solo quede yo en el salón el día de hoy-

-oh ya veo-dijo Rin más aliviada.

-supongo que me toca a mí darte la bienvenida al grupo-dijo Kaito sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca-aunque sin los otros, creo que realmente no ha mucho que pueda hacer-

Rin sonrió. Mientras veía los instrumentos que estaban en el salón.

-¿tocas alguno?-pregunto Kaito señalando los instrumentos

-toco la guitarra-dijo mientras tomaba la guitarra que estaba más cerca y se iba a sentar en una de las sillas que había-aunque creo que prefiero cantar-

-eso es bueno, al fin tendremos un vocalista en el grupo-dijo Kaito cuando Rin se había acomodado para tocar la guitarra.

-¿no tenían un vocalista?-pregunto Rin un tanto extrañada a lo cual Kaito negó con la cabeza.

-a Yuma no le gusta cantar en público, Piko dice que no sabe cantar y Miku había dicho algo sobre tener pánico escénico-explico Kaito toando nuevamente su libreta sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de la rubia.

-¿y tú?-pregunto Rin comenzando a tocar a guitarra.

-no soy muy bueno cantando-respondió el chico con simpleza mientras tomaba el lápiz y seguía escribiendo en la libreta. Rin dejo de tocar la guitarra.

-¿estás hablando en serio?-dijo Rin arqueando una ceja con incredulidad haciendo que Kaito volteara a verla. Rin lo había visto cantar el día del baile en el concurso. Tal vez Kaito no había ganado, pero eso de que no era bueno cantando era una completa mentira.

-me falta demasiado para ser bueno cantando, así que prefiero participar en el grupo componiendo o de vez en cuando tocando el piano o el violín- respondió con una sonrisa-solo canto cuando de verdad hace falta, como en el concurso, ya que somos el grupo de música la escuela nos obliga a participar en eventos como ese-

-pero yo te vi en el concurso-dijo Rin bajando la guitarra-en verdad eres bueno, tienes una voz bastante afinada y además se ve que te gusta mucho hacerlo, no es que no seas bueno cantando, solo te falta un poco más de confianza-

Kaito no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de la rubia quien le sonrió para después ver la libreta que él tenía entre las manos.

-¿estas componiendo una canción?-pregunto Rin a lo cual Kaito asintió-perfecto, esta es la prueba perfecta para demostrarte que eres bueno-

Rin tomo la libreta y comenzó a revisar la letra de la canción que el peliazul estaba componiendo. Kaito se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras ella se concentraba. Aún estaba procesando lo que Rin le había dicho, era cierto eso de que disfrutaba cantar pero, ¿ella en verdad creía que era bueno cantando?

-si la pones como una balada creo que podría resaltar más tu voz, aunque también podría ser mejor como una balada pop, creo que eso se ajustaría a tu estilo-opino Rin para después voltear a verlo-¿tú qué opinas?-

Kaito salió de sus pensamientos lo más rápido cuando se percató de que Rin estaba hablándole.

—amm e-este si-i, emm, quiero decir, nunca he intentado con ese tipo de estilo, pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo—respondió Kaito tratando de ocultar su pensamientos y concentrarse en la conversación.

-¿Qué te parece algo así?-dijo Rin volviendo a tomar la guitarra y tocando un par de acordes con un ritmo lento-aunque tal vez podamos usar otro instrumento-

-¿algo como un piano?-pregunto Kaito señalando el piano detrás de ellos.

-hay que intentarlo-dijo Rin llevando a Kaito hacia el piano.

Rin comenzó a tocar el piano, aunque como no tenía mucha experiencia se equivocaba bastante seguido, por lo que Kaito también empezó a tocar.

-oye tienes razón, suena mejor de lo que pensé- sonrió Kaito mientras tocaba. Siguieron tocando juntos el piano y al poco rato ambos comenzaron a cantar. Siempre le había gustado la música pero, desde hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto componer una canción. Tal vez era porque esta vez no lo estaba haciendo solo, estaba con Rin esta vez. Kaito volteo a ver a la rubia de forma disimulada mientras ella trataba de no equivocarse con las teclas del piano. Cielos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? Y no solo eso, también era buena con el canto y era bastante alegre.

Si antes lo dudaba, ahora no había duda alguna, definitivamente estaba enamorado.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para el peliazul, que antes de que se diera cuenta faltaban solo diez minutos para su siguiente clase a las doce. Rin también tenía que irse a su siguiente clase por lo que guardo sus cosas y se colgó su mochila.

-creo que avanzamos mucho con esta canción-dijo Rin caminando hacia la puerta-me muero por oírla terminada-

-al paso que vamos estoy seguro de que la terminaremos pronto-Kaito también tomo su mochila y salió con Rin del salón.

-eres bastante bueno componiendo-dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa. a pesar de lo que había dicho Rin, él pensaba que la canción estaba quedando así de bien solo porque ella lo había ayudado, aunque antes de que pensara en decírselo Rin volvió a hablar-creo que es hora de que me vaya a clase-Rin se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.

Kaito solo respondió el saludo mientras la veía alejarse, aun así, no quería despedirse de ella aun. Esta había sido la única vez que había podido estar un rato con Rin a solas y sentía que si no hacía algo en este momento no volvería a pasar.

-espera Rin-le llamo. Cuando la rubia volteo a verlo, sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?-pregunto la rubia animándole a hablar

 _"puedes hacerlo, solo pregúntaselo"_ se animó el chico.

-hay una canción con la cual necesito un poco de ayuda-comenzó Kaito a hablar mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca-¿te parece si un día de estos nos vemos en el parque y me ayudas con ella?-

Kaito desvió la vista al suelo esperando una respuesta. Lo primero que pensó fue que Rin propondría terminar la canción cuando estuvieran en la siguiente sesión del club de música, pero si lo hacía estarían los demás integrantes, y no era como si eso fuera algo malo, solo que, quería estar con Rin de la misma forma en la que habían estado hoy.

-claro, ¿te parece el sábado?- dijo Rin con entusiasmo a lo que Kaito solo logro asentir con la cabeza-entonces nos vemos después- volvió a decir la rubia antes de seguir con su camino.

Cuando Rin se fue Kaito también comenzó el camino hacia su salón, en ese momento pudo observar rápidamente su reflejo en una de las ventanas…cielos, en verdad esperaba no haber tenido esa sonrisa boba todo el tiempo cuando estaba con Rin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **perdonen si los deje esperando mucho tiempo por este cap, yo también quería publicarlo pero fue hasta ahora que pude hacerlo espero les guste. Esta vez quise poner un poco mas de Kaito *3*, la verdad es que es un personaje que me da ternura y senti la necesidad de darle un poco mas de importancia en este capitulo.**

 **Y como siempre, saben que sus opiniones son importantes para mi, así que siéntanse libres de hacérmelas saber a través de sus reviews :D**

 **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	18. poco a poco

-hola Yuma…yo solo quería agradecerte lo del otro día y…. no no no…mejor... gracias por prestarme tu saco y llevarme a mi casa…no, tampoco eso…-murmuraba para si misma la peliverde sentada en su butaca. Gumi soltó un bufido de resignación al no poder encontrar las palabras correctas, por suerte Yuma no había ido ese día a clase y tenía más tiempo para pensar como agradecerle al pelirosa.

Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kaito, pero cuando volteo hacia él, Kaito tenía su mirada hacia el pizarrón y una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Gumi miro al frente tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con su amigo, pero no vio nada fuera de lo usual que pudiera poner así a Kaito, a menos de que el peliazul estuviera viendo al profesor con ojos de amor.

-hey, Kaito-le hablo Gumi inclinándose hacia su banca, pero el chico seguía sin responder-Kaito… ¡Kaito!…-

Gumi bufo mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento, si Kaito estaba así de embobado estaba segura de que no podría llamar su atención hasta que terminara la clase. Por suerte para Gumi, ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para terminar la clase y el profesor ya estaba diciendo la tarea para mañana.

Cuando ya les habían dado permiso para salir Gumi volvió a inclinar hacia la banca del peliazul.

-Kaito necesito un poco de ayuda con algo…-le comenzó a hablar Gumi, pero el chico seguía sin poner atención-¡Kaito te estoy hablando!-le grito justo en su oído

-eh…ah sí,…perdón-se disculpó el chico mientras regresaba en sí.

-estas muy distraído-le dijo Gumi inflando levemente sus mejillas.

-Gumi tiene razón, estas más torpe de lo usual-interfirió Luka quien estaba en la banca de enfrente guardando sus cosas-incluso yo oí como Gumi trataba de hablarte hace un rato-

-lo lamento, solo me quede pensando en algo-respondió Kaito con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-en alguien mejor dicho-dijo Gumi sospechando que posiblemente Kaito al fin hubiera podido acercarse un poco a Rin.

-eso no importa ahora-dijo Kaito sonrojado tratando de cambiar el tema-¿para qué me hablabas hace un momento?-

-oh…sobre eso…-dijo Gumi mirando hacia el saco que tenía entre sus cosas. Ya no se le hacía buena idea preguntarle a Kaito, al menos no con Luka ahí. Gumi trato de hablar haciendo tratando de que Luka no se diera cuenta de que le gustaba Yuma.

 _"solo no digas más de lo necesario Gumi"_ pensó para sí misma antes de hablar

-quería saber si tu sabias porque Yuma no había venido hoy a clase-comenzó a hablar la peliverde.

-ah eso, no te preocupes Gumi, al parecer tuvo algunos asuntos que arreglar en casa mañana lo tendremos aquí como siempre-respondió Kaito-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-quería devolverle algo-respondió la peliverde esperando que Kaito no preguntara más sobre ello.

-yo iré a su casa esta tarde, si quieres yo puedo dárselo-se ofreció Luka amablemente.

-seguro-dijo Gumi no muy convencida sacando el saco para dárselo a Luka. Kaito se percató de esto.

-espera Luka-dijo el peliazul llamando la atención de ambas chicas-quería que me acompañaras a la heladería esta tarde- Kaito apenas pudo contenerse de golpearse el mismo la cara, ¿Qué no podía haber inventado otra excusa?

-podemos ir mañana si quieres-dijo Luka.

-pero yo quería que fuéramos hoy-dijo Kaito haciendo un leve puchero-esta noche sacaran un nuevo sabor de helado, si no vamos temprano se acabara- Gumi se quedó observando los pucheros de Kaito sintiendo como si el chico estuviera ocultando algo, aunque no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que lo que Kaito quería lograr. Tal vez era una forma extraña, pero sabía que Kaito estaba tratando de ayudarla

-¿en serio no podemos ir mañana?-volvió a preguntar Luka arqueando las cejas.

-es una edición limitada de helado, estoy seguro de que no habrá mañana-replico el peliazul.

-de acuerdo-dijo resignada-solo déjame ir a mi casillero por unas libretas que necesito y te veo en la entrada de la escuela, lo siento por no poder ayudarte Gumi-

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo la peliverde mientras su mirada se alternaba entre Luka y Kaito.

Cuando Luka se fue Kaito saco su lápiz y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en una libreta que tenía a la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Gumi

-estoy escribiendo la dirección de Yuma-dijo mientras arrancaba la hoja y se la extendía la hoja a la peliverde-toma, ve y devuélvele eso que le tienes que devolver-sonrió el chico

-eh, pero…-Gumi no sabía muy bien que decir

-no sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes o que es eso que le tienes que devolver, pero si Yuma te gusta tienes que acercarte a el-dijo Kaito-y esta es una buena oportunidad-

-no creo que sea una buena idea ir hasta su casa solo para eso… igual puedo esperar a que venga mañana-

-vamos, no convencí a Luka de que me acompañara a comprar un helado de edición limitada imaginario para nada ¿o sí?-pregunto el chico dejando en claro lo que tenía planeado hace un rato.

-no lo sé…-dijo Gumi observando el papel que Kaito le extendía.

-tal vez sea porque hoy pude acercarme un poco más a Rin, pero…si no intentas acercarte no sucederá nada entre ustedes-dijo Kaito moviendo el papel.

-de acuerdo, iré a su casa-dijo Gumi con una sonrisa agarrando el papel-pero después tendrás que contarme lo que has logrado con Rin-

-y tú lo que ocurra esta tarde con Yuma, pero ya lo hablaremos después, nos vemos-se despidió antes de salir del salón de clases.

…

Estaba a punto de lanzar el libro por la ventana, pero si no lo hacía era por dos cosas: la primera, en verdad necesitaba estudiar por mucho que lo detestara, y en segunda, ese libro pertenecía a la biblioteca y tendría que pagarlo si algo le ocurría.

Len le dio un vistazo a su muñeca, su reloj marcaba que había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a la biblioteca. Solo llevaba una habían terminado sus clases y empezó a estudiar para su examen de inglés.

Necesitaba un diez perfecto en su siguiente examen si quería aprobar la materia, algo prácticamente imposible para él, por lo que se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y el libro golpeo sobre la mesa sobresaltando a la persona sentada enfrente de él. Eso sorprendió al rubio un poco, según sus "experiencias", nadie venía a la biblioteca a esta hora, incluso la bibliotecaria salía a comer. Al parecer Len había estado tan concentrado tratando de aprender algo para su examen que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado a la biblioteca a estudiar y se había sentado justo frente a él, aunque al ver quien era una ligera sonrisa llego a su rostro.

-hola Rin-saludo, mientras notaba como la chica desviaba la mirada, al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado frente a Len.

-hola-dijo en voz baja regresando la mirada a su libro. Se sentía un ambiente un tanto incomodo, haciendo que el rubio recordara la reacción de Rin cuando la beso en el baile. Tenía que arreglarlo si quería volver a acercarse a ella, el problema era, ¿cómo? Tenía que pensar rápido, ¿Cómo podía enmendar su error si no sabía porque se había molestado? Recordó algo que León siempre decía:

 _Si están molestas un "lo siento" arregla todo, incluso cuando no tienes la culpa_

Tal vez le podría funcionar eso ahora, al menos era lo único que le pasaba por la mente.

-Rin-le hablo para llamar su atención-yo quería disculparme por lo que hice, no debí acercarme así a ti-

-no te preocupes-respondió Rin volteando a verlo-tal vez lo que dije se malinterpreto en ese momento, yo también lamento haber tratado de darte una cachetada-

-descuida, entonces… ¿volvemos a estar bien?-pregunto el rubio, a lo que Rin asintió con una sonrisa para después regresar la mirada hacia su libro. Len hizo lo mismo para no presionar a Rin, si ella veía que el rubio tenía intenciones de volverse a acercar a ella de esa forma, esta vez de verdad terminaría arruinando todo, así que por ahora pondría su atención en el libro de inglés. Aunque solo pasaron cinco segundos para que el rubio dejara caer su cabeza sobre el libro.

-esto es imposible-hablo con su cara pegada al libro.

-¿Qué ocurre Len?-pregunto Rin volviendo a verlo un tanto confundida.

-nada, solo que no puedo entender esto-dijo sin levantar la cara señalando el libro. Rin se levantó ligeramente de su asiento tratando de observar.

-no es algo tan difícil-dijo Rin haciendo que Len levantara un poco la cabeza-solo cambia el auxiliar cuando la oración esta en tercera persona-

-¿eh, en serio?-en se levantó y volvió a ver el libro que tenía enfrente, la solución no podía ser algo tan fácil como lo que Rin acababa de decir.

-sí, justo en el ejemplo de aquí-explico Rin señalando el libro-solo que a veces los libros lo explican de una manera más complicada-

-oh, es cierto-sonrió Len al haber entendido el tema-no era tan difícil, gracias por explicármelo Rin-

-no es nada, me alegra haber podido ayudar-dijo ella

-ahora solo me falta entender el resto del libro-murmuro Len en voz baja, aunque por el silencio que había en la biblioteca, Rin pudo escucharlo con perfecta claridad, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado se apresuró a explicarle su situación-lo que pasa es que si no saco un diez en mi siguiente examen de inglés, reprobare el semestre-

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar-se ofreció la rubia-el inglés no se me da tan mal-

-¿en verdad me ayudarías?-pregunto Len tratando de esconder la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro. La rubia asintió en respuesta. Contaría con la ayuda de Rin para poder aprobar inglés y al mismo tiempo podría acercarse a ella, seria matar dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.

…

Gumi volteo hacia la dirección escrita en el pequeño papel para después voltear a la casa que estaba enfrente de ella. ¿No se habría equivocado de casa?

-¿en verdad es aquí?-se preguntó a sí misma. Si Gumi pensaba que la casa de Luka era grande, la casa de Yuma tenía el doble de tamaño. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta atravesando el jardín plantado con orquídeas. La peliverde no podía dejar de pensar que parecía una casa de película cuando llego a tocar la puerta.

La puerta no tardo más de un minuto en abrirse. Gumi esperaba ver al pelirosa del otro lado de a puerta, pero en cambio estaba una chica de cabello negro, posiblemente de uno o dos años más grande que ella. Llevaba un vestido color azul cielo y unas zapatillas moradas en su mano derecha del mismo color de sus ojos.

-hola…amm… ¿esta Yuma en casa?-le pregunto Gumi tímidamente.

-claro, dame un segundo-respondió la chica de forma amable para después voltear hacia el interior de la casa-¡Yuma! ¡Yuma!-grito para después soltar un ligero bufido regreso su mirada hacia Gumi y le sonrió-a veces no escucha, pero no creo que tarde en bajar, lamento que te haga esperar-

-está bien, no tengo prisa realmente así que no te preocupes por eso-respondió Gumi haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Sería la madre se Yuma? Gumi casi se golpea a ella misma al pensar eso, ¿Cómo podría ser su madre si tenían casi la misma edad?, pero si no era su madre, entonces, ¿sería su hermana?¿su prima? ¿Siquiera serian familiares? Ciertamente la chica no se parecía mucho a Yuma, tal vez sería alguna amiga o…

-¡hermano idiota!¡¿podrías bajar de una vez?!-volvió a gritar la chica interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peliverde, así que si eran hermanos después de todo-¡tienes visitas!¡Yuma!-

-¡ya te oí!-se oyó la voz del pelirosa desde el segundo piso de la casa-no es necesario que seas tan molesta Mizki, dame un segundo-

-¡apresúrate! ¡No deberías hacer esperar a tu novia!-respondió Mizki de vuelta. Oír ese comentario sonrojo a la peliverde. ¿Acaso Yuma le habría platicado algo sobre ella? En un par de segundos, la cabeza de Gumi se llenó de miles de ideas.

-¡ja ja que graciosa!-dijo Yuma con sarcasmo.

-¡pues no vienen muchas chicas a verte, y como eres tan reservado con tu vida privada pues pensé que tal vez podría ser tu novia!-dijo Mizki.

—n-no som-somos novios—tartamudeo Gumi tratando de explicarle a la pelinegra-solo somos compañeros de clase-

-descuida-le dijo Mizki en voz baja mientras el guiñaba el ojo-solo que me gusta molestar a Yuma, ya sabes, cosas de hermanos-luego volteo hacia el interior-¡aunque si dices que no es tu novia, entonces empezare a creer que eres gay!-

-¡no soy gay Mizki! ¡Pero eso no significa que la primera chica que toque la puerta de esta casa sea mi novia!-respondió Yuma mientras oía como bajaba los escalones. Cuando Gumi oyó al pelirosa acercándose trato de deshacerse aún más rápidamente del sonrojo que aun adornaba sus mejillas.

-tienes razón, tu no mereces a una chica tan linda como ella-hablo Mizki, haciendo que el sonrojo de Gumi creciera en lugar de desaparecer.

-bueno eso a final de cuentas no es asunto tuyo-reclamo Yuma ya abajo. El pelirosa se sorprendió un poco al ver a Gumi ahí, pero al ver que la chica tenía su saco entre las manos supuso porque había venido.

-yo los dejo-volvió a hablar Mizki adentrándose a la casa posiblemente caminando hacia su cuarto-iré a dormir, ya no aguanto los pies-se quejó la pelinegra levantando los tacones que traía en su mano-

Mizki se fue dejándolos solos, y Gumi aprovecho para ver más detalladamente al chico. Yuma tenía un traje parecido al que llevaba la noche del baile, solo que la corbata que traía en el cuello no estaba amarrada y se acababa de poner su característico gorro negro. Lo más probable era él y su hermana que acabaran de llegar de una fiesta o algo así.

-siéntate si quieres-hablo Yuma. Fue hasta ese momento que Gumi se percató de que había estado parada en el marco de la puerta todo el tiempo.

-ah sí, gracias-dijo haciendo caso a las palabras del pelirosa.

-¿quisieras algo de tomar?-ofreció educadamente el chico.

-así estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso-respondió Gumi-en realidad yo solo vine a regresarte tu saco-Gumi estiro el saco hacia él.

-gracias-dijo Yuma con esa voz de siempre, la cual hacia que Gumi no pudiera saber lo que él pensaba. Después de eso no tardo en formarse un silencio en la sala, aunque claro, ¿Qué esperaba Gumi si solo venía a entregarle su saco?

-emm…también pensé que querrías los apuntes del día de hoy-dijo Gumi sacando unas libretas de su mochila.

-no te hubieras molestado-respondió Yuma nuevamente. Gumi estaba un tanto decepcionada, Kaito le había dicho que se acercara un poco más a Yuma, pero hasta ahora no habían cruzado más que las palabras necesarias. Por lo que decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

-me preocupe al no verte en clases-dijo Gumi haciendo que Yuma arqueara una ceja-es decir, no solo yo, bueno, como tu casi no faltas a clases, pensé que posiblemente estarías enfermo o algo así-se puso nerviosa tratando de explicar sus propias palabras pero finalmente decidió guardar silencio, no quería entorpecer las cosas con sus palabras, aunque posiblemente ya era tarde para eso.

-mis padres tenían un evento importante en su trabajo, y era importante que mi hermana y yo estuviéramos ahí-explico Yuma.

-ya veo-Gumi esbozo una leve sonrisa, se alegraba de que no se hubiera arruinado la conversación y de que Yuma le respondiera-bueno, tienes suerte, realmente no hicimos muchos apuntes el día de hoy, aunque la tarea que dejaron para mañana no parece fácil-

-entonces creo que lo mejor sería que empezara de una vez-bufo con pesadez el chico mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Ahora que lo veía mejor, el pelirosa se veía cansado.

-creo que ya tengo que irme-dijo Gumi volviendo a colgarse su mochila. Era cierto que tenía que acercarse más a él, pero no quería fastidiarlo si él estaba cansado, tal vez mañana en la escuela Gumi intentaría volver a hablarle.

-está bien, te veo mañana en la escuela- respondió Yuma acompañándola de nuevo a la puerta.

-por cierto-dijo Gumi antes de irse-gracias- Yuma ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-creo que debería ser yo el que de las gracias ¿no?-pregunto Yuma un tanto confuso-fuiste tú la que se tomó la molestia de venir hasta mi casa para darme mi saco y los apuntes de hoy-

-yo me refería a lo que pasó la noche del baile-Gumi desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-si tu no hubieras llegado…-

-es mejor no recordar eso-dijo Yuma tratando de evitar que ella recordara los detalles desagradables que estuvieron a punto de ocurrir esa noche-ya te lo había dicho, simplemente no podía dejar que algo así pasara, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez y no camines sola en las noches-

-así lo hare-sonrió Gumi antes de irse, a lo cual Yuma sonrió levemente en respuesta. Tal vez no había pasado mucho esa tarde, pero para a la peliverde fue un gran paso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aqui!**

 **perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, pero en fin aquí esa el nuevo capitulo de hoy. Quería que este cap fuera mas largo, pero me habían costado escribir algunas partes, en especial la aparición de Mizki porque como no tiene un avatar oficial y en las canciones le ponen una apariencia diferente en cada una pues decidí poner la descripción su apariencia de forma breve y lo que yo me imaginaba del personaje. También siento que la charla entre Yuma y Gumi fue un poco cortante por así decirlo, pero bueno, en este fic existe una Gumi extremadamente tímida y un Yuma torpe y extraño con la gente, así que esta bien, con el tiempo se irán desenvolviendo el uno con el otro. Espero actualizar pronto c:**

 **Como siempre, me gusta saber lo que opinan de la historia, así que no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de sus reviews.**

 **Serena Saori: aun no puedo decir eso, si lo hago seria spoiler, pero lo aclarare pronto, sera un detallito importante ;D**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	19. nuevamente

-¿estás seguro de que esta era la heladería de la que hablabas Kaito?-pregunto Luka cuando vieron el lugar cerrado.

-emm…pues…- Kaito comenzó a sudar frio. Se suponía que había traído a Luka a la heladería con la excusa del nuevo helado que se suponía iba a salir esta tarde solo para que Gumi pudiera ir a casa de Yuma, pero no contaba con que la heladería estuviera cerrada ¿Cómo se suponía que ahora le dijera que fue una mentira? Además un no estaba seguro si entre Luka y Yuma había algo. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces en definitiva no podría decirle que lo había hecho para ayudar a Gumi a estar cerca del pelirosa. Pero ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y todo había sido imaginación de Kaito? Entonces no habría problema alguno pero…

-Kaito- volvió a decir la pelirosa para llamar la atención de su amigo quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos. El chico respiro profundamente antes de voltear a ver a la chica, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-Luka, necesito que me digas algo-dijo Kaito de la forma más seria que pudo. Luka estaba un poco confundida, incluso se preocupó un poco al ver la expresión de Kaito-quisiera saber qué es lo que hay entre Yuma y tu-

-¿eh?-¿realmente ese era todo el alboroto? Kaito había estado días atrás preguntándose lo mismo, pero Luka no entendía por que tan repentinamente había tanta seriedad.

-no entiendo porque guardan tanto misterio, pero somos amigos y quisiera que confiaran plenamente en mí, así como yo confió en ustedes-siguió hablando el chico-sé que está ocurriendo algo entre ustedes que no puedo ver completamente, y la verdad es que hay veces que hacen cosas que no logro entender del todo, pero creo en ustedes y sé que no hacen nada malo, y si en verdad ustedes dos son algo, no veo el problema, pero quisiera que me lo dijeran directamente en vez de estar haciendo suposiciones que ni siquiera sé si sean verdad-

-Kaito…-

-hay una chica que está enamorada de Yuma desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kaito asegurándose de no mencionar el nombre de la peliverde-y su ilusión es tanta que quiero apoyarla con ello, pero si entre tú y Yuma en verdad hay algo, entonces respetare eso y no lo hare, pero necesito que me lo digas-

-ya veo, Kaito tú eres alguien especial para ambos, incluso me atrevo a decir que podríamos ser como hermanos, y por supuesto que confiamos en ti -dijo Luka con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro haciendo que Kaito también esbozara una sonrisa-pero esta vez no te puedo decir las cosas, al menos no ahora, tendrás que esperar un poco más-

-¿eh? Pero tu acabas de decir que…-

-tengo que irme-dijo Luka alejándose un par de pasos-te prometo que no tardaras en saberlo-dijo para después desvanecerse de la vista del peliazul.

Como al final el helado de edición limitada de Kaito en realidad fue una excusa para distraerla, Luka decidió ir al lugar que tenía planeado desde un inicio.

…

-¡vamos!-decía Gumiya para sí mismo mientras se mordía el labio. Presiono los botones con más rapidez justo en el mismo patrón que siempre usaba cuando estaba en aprietos-ja, supera eso-

-¡oh por favor! ¡No los proyectiles de nuevo!-se quejó Gakupo mientras el también presionaba los botones de su control con más fuerza.

Los dos se encontraban jugando videojuegos en la casa del peliverde. Ambos estaban ahí desde que había terminado el horario de clase y parecía que pararían de jugar en un largo rato.

-por cierto ¿sabes a donde fue Gumi?-pregunto Gumiya sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla que estaba frente a ellos.

-dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer después de la escuela, pero se fue antes de que le preguntara que era-respondió Gakupo de la misma manera. Como si hubiera sido una señal, la chica llego a la casa.

-ya llegue-aviso Gumi mientras dejaba su mochila en un lado de la puerta.

-hola Gumi-dijeron al unísono ambos chicos mientras seguían jugando.

-mama está en la cocina junto con el padre de Gakupo-le informo el peliverde a la chica-ambos se van a quedar a cenar hoy-

-de acuerdo-sonrió Gumi, que Gakupo y su padre vinieran a cenar con ellos era cada vez más frecuente, cosa que la ponía feliz, le agradaba el ambiente que había en la casa cuando ellos venían.

Gumi camino a través de la sala, causando que ambos chicos se quejaran cuando ella temporalmente tapo el televisor cuando paso frente a él. Subió las escaleras, llamando la atención de Gakupo, pues siempre después de la escuela Gumi iba hacia su cuarto, el cual se supone que se encuentra en la planta baja.

-qué extraño-musito el pelimorado regresando su mirada a la pantalla.

-¿qué?-pregunto Gumiya aun presionando los botones de su control.

-nada, solo que Gumi subió las escaleras en vez de ir a su cuarto como siempre lo hace-explico Gakupo mientras presionaba una combinación especial de botones para que su jugador tuviera garras.

-ah…-respondió Gumiya restándole importancia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que subiendo las escaleras solo se encontraba su habitación. No sabía la razón del por qué Gumi fue ahí, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que su habitación tenia algunas cosas que serían mejor que Gumi no viera, mejor dicho, que nadie viera.

El peliverde se levantó del sillón apenas este pensamiento llego a su mente, pero no tardo de enredarse los pies con los cables de los controles, cayendo prácticamente de cara contra el suelo.

-maldición-dijo levantándose un poco-¡Gumi no vayas a mi habitación!-le grito mientras trataba de deshacerse de los cables.

-no te preocupes, solo tome algo-respondió Gumi bajando las escaleras. Cuando Gumiya volteo a verla, ella ya se encontraba en su propia habitación cerrando a puerta detrás de ella.

-rayos-se quejó Gumiya para después voltear a ver al pelimorado-Hey Gakupo, ¿no viste que fue lo que Gumi se llevó de mi cuarto?-

-me pareció que era una libreta pequeña de color rojo-respondió Gakupo.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-me preocupe por nada-dijo Gumiya con un tono de molestia, pero rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿no era algo importante?-pregunto Gakupo mientras que Gumiya se volvía a acomodar en el sillón.

-no, es una vieja libreta suya-dijo Gumiya tomando su control nuevamente.

 _"-¿Por qué me das esto a mí?-fue la pregunta que le hizo a Gumi la primera vez que él tuvo esa libreta en sus manos_

 _-porque no la quiero volver a ver- fue la única respuesta que recibió de su hermana en ese entonces-puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana con ella-"_

La había guardado desde ese entonces por si Gumi cambiaba de opinión, aunque a decir verdad habían pasado algunos años desde ese entonces por lo que Gumiya ya casi se había olvidado de ella. A veces creía que su hermana no volvería a tomarla, pero se alegró de que hubiera sido así.

…

Solo había sido media hora en la que ayudo a Len a estudiar en la biblioteca, y eso basto para que el rubio le agradeciera infinitamente. Rin no sentía que había sido de mucha ayuda, pues solo le había explicado dos temas, y sin embargo Len no había parado de agradecerle hasta el minuto en el que se fue de la biblioteca, incluso le pidió otra sesión de estudio a la cual Rin no pudo negarse, al parecer el chico realmente necesitaba pasar ese examen.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo su mochila en el sillón para después dirigirse a su cuarto. Abrió su laptop y saco un pequeño papel doblado de bolsillo de su chamarra. Rin respiro profundamente mientras leía el pequeño folleto que tenía entre las manos.

Tenía ese folleto desde hace más de cuatro meses atrás, incluso era una de las razones por las cuales había vuelto, quería recuperar lo que había dejado durante el tiempo que se fue, y eso incluía sus sueños sin importar que tan estúpidos o inalcanzables parecieran. Era un simple concurso de canto, pero desde que se enteró de la existencia del concurso a través de ese folleto, había estado practicando día y noche una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente salió como esperaba. Rin siempre había soñado con estar dentro de la industria de la música, y cuando vio que este concurso estaba organizado por "VOCALOID" y tenía patrocinadores como Yamaha, sabía que era su oportunidad de lograrlo, lo único que tenía que hacer para participar era subir a YouTube un video cantando y con una etiqueta que identificaba a dicho concurso y listo, después los patrocinadores elegirían a los mejores para la siguiente etapa del concurso.

Desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio de su lap, justo hacia el archivo que contenía su audición. Tenía como fecha límite las 12:00 a.m. del día de hoy para subir su video, después de eso no se recibirían más audiciones.

-que es lo peor que puede pasar-musito para sí misma mientras comenzaba a subir el video a la plataforma con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció pronto, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, tenía miedo de que realmente no pasara la primera etapa del concurso. Deseaba estar ahí más que nadie.

Solo eran cinco minutos más de espera y el video estaría listo.

…

-creí que no te gustaban los trajes-le dijo la pelirosa cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa.

Yuma volteo a verse y después regreso su mirada a la chica invitándola a pasar a la casa, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había terminado el evento de sus padres y él no se había cambiado.

-lamento haber llegado tarde, aquí están los apuntes del día de hoy-se disculpó Luka sacando algunas libretas de su mochila, haciendo que Yuma la detuviera cuando se dio cuenta.

-ya los tengo- dijo el pelirosa, dejando un poco extrañada a Luka que finalmente decidió réstale importancia-¿y qué tal la escuela hoy?-pregunto el chico sentándose en una silla que estaba ahí cerca.

-normal supongo-respondió Luka caminando hacia el sillón-aunque todos siguen hablando del baile-

-y hablan de "esa" chica ¿cierto?-dedujo el chico refiriéndose a la chica que había cantado en el concurso. Luka solo se dejó caer en el sillón antes de responder.

-no paran de hablar de ella, incluso apareció en el periódico escolar-dijo soltando un bufido-no pararan hasta que sepan su identidad, incluso el maestro dejo de explicar la clase durante una hora para hablarnos sobre las posibilidades de quien podía ser ella-

-es algo normal, prácticamente se robó la noche-contesto Yuma encogiéndose de hombros-supongo que lo olvidaran en un par de días-dijo mientras revisaba su celular.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Luka en voz baja mientras su mirada recorría la casa-¿crees que logren descubrir su identidad?-

A pesar de que al inicio había lanzado la pregunta al aire, le extraño no recibir respuesta por parte del chico. Luka volteo a verlo solo para encontrarse con que el chico miraba incrédulo la pantalla de su celular.

-olvida lo que dije, no creo que la olviden en un par de días-dijo Yuma mostrándole el teléfono. Luka tomo el teléfono en sus manos observando el video que Yuma había dejado puesto. Al parecer era la audición de un concurso que había sido subido esa tarde, pero a los cinco segundos se dio cuenta de que era un video de esa misma chica misteriosa que había cantado el día del baile. Luka busco en el título y la descripción del video para ver si se encontraba el nombre de la misteriosa chica, sin embargo no lo encontró, al parecer la hacían registrado bajo un seudónimo.

Luka volvió a soltar un bufido devolviéndole su celular a Yuma.

-no tardaran en descubrirlo-dijo Yuma tomando su celular nuevamente.

-mientras que en medio de la clase de matemáticas no hablen de ella supongo que está bien-dijo Luka volviendo a recargar su espalda en el sillón.

…

Miku estaba en casa cuando le llego un mensaje al celular. La chica encendió la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

 _"¿viste el periódico escolar hoy? Cul me dijo que no parara hasta dar con la identidad de esa chica incluso si tiene que investigar lo que hizo cada chica del instituto esa noche~ Piko"_

Miku suspiro y comenzó a teclear.

-lo vi, esperemos que no lo haga realmente- mando Miku-¿podrías cuidar de que no encuentre alguna pista sobre lo que paso?-

El teléfono volvió a sonar a los pocos minutos marcando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

 _"descuida, puedes confiar en mí :) , prometo no decirle a nadie sobre eso ~Piko"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **perdonen por no actualizar antes, realmente no tengo excusa esta vez me deje llevar por las vacaciones :P pero aquí lo tienen, espero que los disfruten y les de mas pistas sobre la chica del concurso (aunque creo que lo deje bastante obvio esta vez hehe). Como siempre espero sus reviews sobre la historia para que me hagan saber sus opiniones sobre ella, me gusta saber que piensan sobre la historia y de ser posible como puedo mejorarla c:**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	20. el valor de una apuesta

**No suelo poner las notas antes de capitulo, pero lo hago solo para aclarar que este es un capitulo especial y que tiene lugar antes del desarrollo de este fanfic, no es realmente necesario leerlo para entender el resto de la historia. Sin mas por ahora, disfruten de la lectura.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

hace tres años...

-ya casi llegamos-dio ella con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de estar corriendo mientras hablaba. Ambos seguían corriendo a través de los pasillos, hasta que al fin llegaron a la habitación que buscaban.

Cuando pararon, Kaito apoyo sus manos sobre sus piernas tratando de recuperar aire. La chica a su lado estaba tentada a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo no lo hizo, en vez de eso, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su madre, pero le resultaba un tanto difícil con la cantidad de gente que había ahí.

-ya le dije que no se puede hacer el registro si la participante no se encuentra presente-dijo una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que voltearan. Al parecer se trataba de una de las encargadas del evento.

-solo espere unos segundos más-le insistió una señora mientras la seguía. Kaito reconoció inmediatamente a aquella señora, por lo que tomo a su acompañante de la muñeca y la llevo a allá.

-aquí esta-dijo Kaito cuando llego con ellas.

-lamento llegar tarde-se disculpó la chica, mientras su madre la miraba con cierto enojo.

-supongo que no importa-dijo la encargada del evento mientras revisaba una lista-solo dime tu nombre y el registro estará listo-

-Meiko-respondio ella de inmediato mientras le señalaba a la encargada el espacio de a lisa en donde se encontraba su nombre.

-bien Meiko, tu turno es en quince minutos- le respondió la encargada mientras le daba una etiqueta con el número que señalaba su turno-cuando ese tiempo pase volveré para llevarte al lugar en donde te presentaras-

Meiko asintió antes de que la encargada se fuera. La castaña volteo hacia Kaito esbozándole una sonrisa y el solo respondió levantando los pulgares.

-¡¿se puede saber por qué llegaste tan tarde?!-recrimino la madre de Meiko haciendo que la castaña cruzara los brazos. Kaito se sentía culpable, después de todo él era el causante de que estuvieran a punto de perderse el evento.

-señora yo…-Kaito comenzó a hablar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Meiko.

-lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí-dijo Meiko-teníamos un trato ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-

La madre de Meiko soltó un suspiro.

-solo no llegues tan tarde la próxima vez-dijo la señora mientras suavizaba su mirada-ahora es tiempo de que te arregles, no tenemos mucho tiempo y tu cabello es un desastre-dijo empujándola hacia el baño de chicas, y al mismo tiempo dejando solo al chico peliazul.

Kaito se quedó ahí parado sin saber exactamente qué hacer, después de todo solo había venido a acompañar a Meiko. El evento consistía en un concurso de talentos, en el cual Meiko cantaría. Kaito vio a su alrededor, habían demasiadas personas con el mismo tipo de etiqueta que le habían dado a Meiko para marcar su turno, todos haciendo cosas diferentes, como aquel chico que escupía fuego, y también una chica con el pie detrás de su cabeza, pero a pesar de esto Kaito sabía que la castaña tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.

Finalmente decido sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban dentro a esperar el turno de Meiko, y cuando ella pasara Kaito podría verla en el televisor que se encontraba en la pared.

El peliazul comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos, Meiko realmente se había esforzado para ganar ese concurso, y Kaito sabía que si la castaña perdía el concurso, y si eso pasaba, Kaito la perdería a ella.

-¿vas a participar?-esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Kaito volteo para ver quién era la persona que le hablaba. El que había hecho la pregunta era un chico de cabello rosa el cual se encontraba tocando la guitarra en el sillón que estaba enfrente. Kaito negó con la cabeza.

-solo estoy acompañando a alguien-aclaro Kaito-¿tu participaras?-pregunto más que nada para mantener su mente un poco distraída, aunque al verlo tocar la guitarra lo más posible seria que la respuesta del otro fuera sí.

-tampoco participare-fue la respuesta que le dio el chico-vine a acompañar a mi hermana-

-oh, yo creí que tu…-Kaito empezó a hablar señalando la guitarra

-ah no, solo traje la guitarra para distraerme un poco, realmente no me gustan los concursos-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros-cuando viajas cuarto horas desde tu ciudad natal lo mejor que podía hacer era traer algo para ocupar mi tiempo, mi nombre es Yuma-se presentó el chico

-soy Kaito-respondió el peliazul. Yuma vio que Kaito seguía jugueteando con sus manos, al parecer aún seguía inquieto. Yuma no solía comenzar conversaciones con extraños, a decir verdad, Yuma había comenzado a hablar con él solo porque Kaito parecía estar muy nervioso y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo.

-estas demasiado nervioso como para no ser un participante, ¿no lo crees?-comento Yuma señalando las manos del peliazul haciendo que Kaito las ocultara inmediatamente.

-es solo que hay una apuesta de por medio-dijo Kaito desviando la mirada-y es algo muy importante para mí-

Yuma abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo al ver como el peliazul desviaba la mirada rápidamente hacia el televisor, pues comenzaba el turno de otro participante. El pelirosa dedujo que era la persona a la cual Kaito había venido a acompañar.

Kaito observaba fijamente la pantalla admirando cada detalle. Meiko había cambiado su uniforme escolar por un vestido rosa pastel y en su cabello llevaba una rosa color verde. Kaito soltó una pequeña risa al imaginarse las quejas que Meiko ha de haber soltado al momento en que su mamá le mostro el vestuario, Meiko odiaba vestirse tan femenina, pero a Kaito igual le parecía hermosa, aunque el peliazul seguía preguntándose como rayos su madre la debió de haber convencido para usar un vestido tan pomposo.

Meiko comenzó a cantar, y en ese instante los nervios del chico se fueron. Meiko ganaría, ahora estaba seguro de eso. Se sentía aliviado de eso…realmente quería estar con ella… ahora solo era cuestión de que el obtuviera el valor para decírselo a la castaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **espero les haya gustado este capitulo a pesar de que no aporta nada a la historia, de hecho este cap ni siquiera estaba planeado, sino que fue meramente un momento de inspiración que se junto con un poco de tiempo libre.**

 **este cachito de historia nos muestra un poco del pasado de Kaito hace tres años, si se quedaron con la curiosidad de pasa con Meiko durante ese tiempo de una vez les aviso que lo aclarare después (aunque espero que no me odien cuando lo sepan). si les gusta este tipo de capítulos haganmelo saber a través de sus reviews, y si no les gusta...también haganmelo saber con un review, recuerden que es importante para mi el saber que piensan del fanfic**

 **hasta la próxima :D**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	21. mas cerca

El sábado había llegado, el chico calculaba que no sería más de las diez y media de la mañana, y a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido desde el comienzo del día, Piko estaba seguro de que ya le había insistido más de veinte veces a la chica pelirroja que dejara su investigación.

-claro que no-era la respuesta que había estado recibiendo desde hace un rato-toda la escuela esta picada con saber quién es esta chica-dijo mientras le mostraba una foto del baile mientras seguía su camino en la banqueta-y yo como presidenta del periódico escolar debo averiguar quién es, incluso si tengo que investigar a cada una de las chicas de la escuela-

-pero subir su video en el baile como una audición en un concurso, ¿no es ir un poco lejos Cul? -dijo Piko caminando al ritmo de la chica-además tienes idea de cuantas chicas tendrías que investigar para dar con el paradero de la misteriosa cantante que buscas-

-no soy estúpida Piko, no decía eso tan literalmente-dijo Cul deteniendo sus pasos, esas palabras tranquilizaron al chico a pesar de que no eran palabras tan amables, pero ese sentimiento se fue cuando Cul volvió a hablar-he capturado algunas pistas desde la noche del baile, ahora tengo solo nueve sospechosas-

-¿y quiénes son esas sospechosas?-pregunto Piko tratando de esconder su temor.

-bueno no estoy del todo segura pero…-Cul comenzó a revisar una lista que traía-entre mis opciones están: Lily, Luka, Kanon, Anon, Galaco, Lenka, Miki, Miku y Rin… es más difícil considerando que el color del cabello no es claro debido a las luces de colores que habían puesto en el baile, y creo que Rin está descartada de esta lista-

-¿por qué?-pregunto Piko con curiosidad.

-porque ella envió su propia audición al concurso unos minutos antes de que yo enviara el de nuestra cantante misteriosa-dijo Cul sacando su celular mostrando la audición de Rin-incluso la voz es completamente diferente, así que ahora son ocho sospechosas-

-ni siquiera el FBI investiga a alguien tan rápido como tú-dijo Piko. Cul sonrió como si eso hubiera sido un cumplido.

Bueno, al paso al que iban las cosas Piko no podía evitar que Cul siguiera con su extensa investigación, pero si lograba mantenerla lejos de Miku para que no supiera lo que ocurrió esa noche entonces habría cumplido con su misión.

-¿entonces cual será tu siguiente paso?-pregunto el albino. Cul detuvo sus pasos y señalo la gran casa que estaba a su lado.

-este-dijo caminando hacia el timbre de dicha casa.

…..

-y con eso acabaríamos el tema de hoy-dijo Rin haciendo que Len cerrara su libreta y se dejara caer en el respaldo de la silla-el resto podríamos verlo en una siguiente asesoría -

Aunque Len había elegido el día de la asesoría, Rin había programado la asesoría temprano en la mañana ese sábado para poder tener libre la tarde para su salida con Kaito. Incluso había llevado su guitarra a la asesoría para después llevarla cuando viera a Kaito, realmente estaba emocionada de poder volver a componer después de un largo tiempo.

-no sé cómo lograre compensarte por esto-dijo Len sonriéndole a la rubia y levantándose de su asiento-¿regresaras de nuevo a tu casa?-pregunto el rubio buscando mantener conversación. Rin negó con la cabeza.

-iré al parque que está a unas cuadras-dijo ella.

-¿entonces podemos regresar juntos?-pregunto el-yo debo tomar el autobús en la estación que está cerca para regresar a casa-

Rin asintió haciendo que Len sonriera.

…..

-¿puedo saber cómo es que ustedes dos tienen mi dirección?-pregunto Yuma al verlos en el marco de la puerta.

-está en tu registro escolar-dijo Cul sin preocuparse por aclarar como lo había obtenido si se suponía que los alumnos no tenían acceso al registro escolar.

-bien, ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto con indiferencia.

Piko se quedó callado, ni siquiera él sabía que estaban haciendo ahí. Cul saco una hoja y se la mostro a Yuma.

-esta es la letra que la chica misteriosa canto en la noche del baile-dijo Cul-la escribi en una hoja después de ver una de las grabaciones de la noche del baile-

-¿y luego?-pregunto Piko sin entender que era lo que la chica quería probar en ese momento. Cul le dio la hoja a Piko y este la observo un momento esperando encontrar sin éxito algo inusual-sigo sin entender-

-no es una canción que algún artista famoso haya cantado antes, me asegure de ello-dijo Cul poniendo su mano derecha en su cadera-eso significa que es una composición original, lo que significa que nuestra misteriosa chica la hizo o le pidió a alguien que la hiciera y eso no es todo-

Cul señalo algunos versos de la canción y algunos garabatos que ella misma había hecho en la hoja, haciendo que Piko leyera con más atención la canción.

-parece más un poema-murmuro el albino.

-exacto, y esta tan bien escrito que solo alguien que verdaderamente guste de la poesía y sepa como emplearla pudo haber hecho una obra maestra como esta, lo más seguro fue que esto fue escrito para ser un simple poema sin importancia alguna, y como necesitaban una canción para el concurso del baile, usaron ese poema, solo fue cuestión de que crear un instrumental que se adaptara a la letra-dijo Cul con emoción-por ende también investigue a los alumnos de nuestro instituto que hicieran poesía, y los que supieran de música, y que además fueran cercanos a las sospechosas para dar con el paradero de la persona que hizo la canción-

-entonces, ahora no solo tienes una lista sospechosas que pudieron haber cantado en el baile, ¿si no que también tienes una lista de sospechosos para quien pudo haber escrito la cancion?-pregunto Piko quien comenzaba a perderse siguiendo el ritmo de lo que Cul le explicaba. Cul asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

-y Yuma es el primer sospechoso-dijo señalando al pelirosa-aunque estoy segura de que él fue quien escribió la canción-

-¿tienes como comprobarlo?-pregunto Piko

-tu eres el que está con él en grupo de música, esperaba que tu si-dijo Cul haciendo que Piko tuviera ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared. No pasaron más de un par de segundos para que Piko recordara que en realidad el si podía comprobar la teoría de Cul, aun así opto por no decirlo inmediatamente. Había visto como algunas veces Yuma hacia algunas anotaciones en una libreta de pastas negras cuando estaban en el salón de música y el mismo Yuma les había dicho que en esa libreta anotaba sus composiciones y uno que otro poema. Si en esa libreta se encontraba escrita la misma canción que Cul había anotado en la hoja que Piko tenía en ese momento significaba que la pelirroja tenía razón.

Piko volteo a ver al pelirosa. Se veía igual de sereno y callado que siempre, sus ojos no mostraban ni una sola pista de que lo que Cul decía era cierto o no. Pero, si Yuma le había escrito esa canción a la chica misteriosa para que ella pudiera cantarla, posiblemente la chica misteriosa le habría pedido al pelirosa que no revelara su identidad, si Piko le decía a Cul sobre la libreta y Yuma era el autor de la canción Cul no tardaría en dar con la chica.

Si en verdad había sido el pelirosa, no quería echar a Yuma de cabeza, pero Cul terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yuma hablo.

-si fui yo quien compuso esa canción ¿necesitan algo más?-le dijo el pelirosa a la chica. Durante el tiempo en el que Piko había estado divagando en su mente, Yuma ya le había mostrado a Cul la libreta. Y efectivamente, dentro de la libreta se encontraba la canción escrita con el puño y letra de Yuma.

…..

-había olvidado que había aquí una feria el día de hoy, pero esto definitivamente es más grande que el año pasado-dijo Len, viendo a feria que estaba frente a ellos. Prácticamente abarcaba toda la calle y había demasiada gente.

En realidad el rubio estaba mintiendo, él se acordaba perfectamente de que la feria comenzaba justo hoy, y fue por eso que pidió que la asesoría fuera ese sábado, tanto la estación del autobús como el parque al que Rin quería llegar estaban del otro lado de dicha feria. Esa calle era el camino más corto para llegar, aun así, el rubio estaba seguro de que por la cantidad de gente que había, tardarían un largo rato en atravesar el lugar, un largo rato que el aprovecharía para estar más cerca de Rin.

-creo que no nos queda de otra más que atravesar la feria-le dijo Rin. Realmente esperaba que no se le hiciera tarde para llegar con Kaito.

Comenzaron a caminar entre los puestos, de vez en cuando se detenían a observar algo que les llamara la atención o hacían comentarios. Los puestos eran bastante llamativos, y a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había, era agradable estar ahí.

-hey Rin, ¿juegas?-pregunto Len señalando uno de los puestos cercanos. Rin quería quedarse en la feria, pero no quería llegar tarde con Kaito, cuando saco su celular del bolsillo se dio cuenta de que faltaba aun una hora y media para verse con el peliazul. Calculaba que no tardaría más de media hora en atravesar la feria hasta llegar al parque, entonces el tiempo restante podría ocuparlo en la feria.

-¿y bien?-volvió a preguntar Len, esta vez ya estaba enfrente del puesto. Rin asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba el.

-¿cómo se juega?-pregunto ella mientras que Len le daba unas pequeñas pelotas color rojo.

-tenemos que golpear a ese gato que esta ahí-dijo el rubio señalando a la figura de plástico que se encontraba a unos dos metros y medio de distancia-y trata de no golpear a los ratones, nos quitaran puntos si lo hacemos-

-lo tengo-dijo Rin lanzando su primera pelota, la cual fallo, haciendo que rápidamente lanzara otra para enmendar su tiro anterior. Len también comenzó a lanzar sus pelotas ayudando a la rubia a ganar puntos.

Al terminar el juego, no obtuvieron los puntos para el premio más grande, pero obtuvieron los suficientes para ganar un par de osos pequeños, Rin tomo uno de color blanco del tamaño de su mano y le paso a Len un panda del mismo tamaño.

No tardaron en ir a otros juegos, apple bobbing, ponchar globos con dardos, carritos chocones, incluso participaron en un concurso de comida, en el cual ambos perdieron después de ocho platos de ramen.

-¡ese plato no tenía fondo!-se quejó Len con una mano en el estómago y un poco de nauseas.

-como pueden meter tanto ramen en un platito tan pequeño-hablo Rin simulando con sus manos el tamaño del plato

-el lado bueno es que al menos comimos gratis-dijo Len antes de llevarse una mano a la boca al sentir sus nauseas incrementándose.

-creo que necesito sentarme después de comer tanto-dijo Rin señalando una banca cercana.

-buena idea-concordó Len caminando con ella hacia dicha banca.

Rin aun sentía la comida en la garganta, es en este momento en el que se arrepentía de haber comido ese último plato, esperaba no amanecer mañana con un horrible dolor de estómago.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto unos suaves sollozos entre la multitud. Tardo un poco en notar de donde provenían los sollozos, era difícil distinguir bien el llanto con el ruido que había en el lugar, pero finalmente lo encontró, se trataba de una niña de no más de nueve años que lloraba cerca de uno de los puestos mientras que sostenía un globo en forma de estrella y con su mano libre se tallaba sus ojos.

Cuando Len se dio cuenta de Rin tenía su mirada fije en un punto, dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección, percatándose de la niña.

-posiblemente está perdida-dedujo el chico al percatarse de que la niña estaba sola. Cuando el rubio dijo eso ella se levantó y camino hacia aquella niña.

Rin se hinco para quedar a la altura de la niña, quien no se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba frente a ella hasta que la oyó hablar.

-hola pequeña, soy Rin ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Rin con una voz dulce. La niña levanto un poco la mirada hacia ella para después seguir llorando aún más fuerte que el inicio. Ella se había asustado al ver una cara desconocida, o al menos eso fue lo que la rubia pensó, aunque ahora no sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

- _no no no, una pequeña princesa no debería llorar, en especial si es una princesa tan bonita_ -Rin volteo para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Len se encontraba a su lado hablando con una voz más aguda de lo normal mientras que movía de un lado a otro el panda que habían ganado en su primer juego para que pareciera que fuera el oso el que estaba hablando.

Aunque Len no podía evitar pensar que se veía un poco ridículo haciéndolo, dio resultado, la niña dejo de llorar.

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa?-_ le pregunto Len con su voz fingida.

-Yuki- respondió con un murmuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aqui!**

 **tenia planeado hacer este capitulo mucho mas largo, pero después mi di cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin actualizar así que al final decidí dejarles lo que llevaba escrito hasta ahora. Si tienen alguno comentario sobre la historia no olviden en hacérmelo saber a través de un review, cada review es importante para mi no lo olviden.**

 **Serena Saori: lamento si te llegue a confundir con el capitulo anterior, es una escena de la vida de Kaito que ocurre antes de todos los sucesos que ocurren en este fanfic y que me servirá para explicar mejor algunos asuntitos mas adelante, pero por ahora no tiene ningun impacto dentro de la historia.**

 **ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen**

 **gracias por leer :3**


End file.
